Estación Para Enamorarse
by Laaulyy
Summary: Sus sentimientos florecerán junto a los árboles de primavera, arderán como una tarde de verano, caerán como las hojas en otoño y finalmente se mantendrán como el frío invierno... ¿Qué clase de relación se puede dar en una alumna y un profesor?
1. Primer Día

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 1: Primer Día.

Era su primer día de clases, el primer día de un largo año, la primavera se presentaba con toda su plenitud aquel nueve de Marzo, mientras sacaba su pulcro vestuario de su colegio. Sonrió para sí misma al pensar que cuando su decimoctavo invierno llegase a ella, la escuela secundaria se habría ido y con ella un escalón menos para seguir sus sueños.

Se acomodó su falda azul marino, la estiró bien para que esta no tuviese ni un tipo de arrugas, al ponerse su camisa blanca manga corta, comenzó a abrochar sus botones tranquilamente, aún era temprano, siempre se levantaba temprano para poder hacer las cosas calmadamente, ajustó el moño rojo a su cuello para después ponerse las largas medias blancas.

Caminó a paso lento por los pasillos de su hogar con su mochila a cuestas, sonreía, esa primavera sería prometedora, de eso estaba segura. Poco a poco el sentimiento de florecer se presentaba en ella, este año, tal vez, florecerían sus sentimientos…

Llegó al comedor, vio a su padre con el diario en las manos inmerso en su lectura, en su propio mundo, junto a él vio además a su hermana menor junto a él perdida en algún punto fijo en la mesa sosteniendo su taza de té con las dos manos. Su primo de momento no estaba sentado en la mesa y aquello la entristeció un poco tal vez se le había hecho tarde y ya había salido. Dejó la mochila en el respaldo de la silla y después se sentó en esta, mientras se disponía a tomar la taza de café que estaba al frente de ella.

-Buenos días. – Saludo.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron sus familiares.

Sin mayores diálogos como ya era costumbre comenzó a tomar la bebida caliente para poder irse de su hogar, ahora que Neji no iría más con ella supuso que era inútil esperarlo como solía hacerlo todas las mañanas, además seguramente hacía tiempo se había ido. Neji ese año entraba a la universidad solo por ser un año mayor que ella.

-Buenos días. – Se anunció su primo.

-Buenos días. – Respondieron al unísono.

Su primo se sentó junto a ella, bebió su café tranquilamente siguiendo a Hinata con la vista. Cuando Hinata se levantó y cargó su mochila a su espalda, Neji dejó su taza de café para luego levantarse junto a ella.

-¿Vamos? – Le preguntó.

Ella levantó la mirada demasiado confundida con aquel acto mientras él le ofrecía su mano. Ella asintió levemente después de unos segundos y tomo su mano.

-Pero… Neji-niisan tú ya no…

-Lo sé, pero no pierdo la costumbre. – La interrumpió y después le sonrió con eso terminaba aquella charla.

-Entiendo – Le dijo para salir de su hogar.

Caminaron unas cuantas calles hasta llegar a la puerta de la Secundaria de Konoha, era una fortuna que esta no quedase a muchas cuadras de su hogar, la directora Tsunade se encontraba en la puerta saludando a los nuevos y viejos alumnos que iban llegando a medida que se acercaba la hora de entrada.

-Oh, los primos Hyuga. – Les hablo la directora que ya hacía años estaba ejerciendo su cargo. – Neji espero que te vaya muy bien en la nueva universidad. – Les sonrió aparentemente muy alegre. – Este será un magnifico año escolar, he oído que el director de la universidad será Jiraiya un antiguo compañero. – Tsunade se perdió mientras que recordó algunos años lejanos. – ¿Puedes mandarle mis saludos?

-Con gusto lo haré Tsunade-sama. – Respetuoso, Neji asintió.

-Ya no es necesario que te refieras a mí como "Tsunade-sama". – Le dijo su ex directora manteniendo la sonrisa en su rostro.

-De todas formas Tsunade-sama, guardo respeto hacia usted.

-Gracias. – Le sonrió para después dirigir su mirada a la peliazul. – Será mejor que ya entres Hinata.

-Sí. – Le contestó la nombrada para darle un beso fugaz en la mejilla a Neji y perderse entre los demás alumnos.

-Nos vemos Neji. – Dicho esto Tsunade también se adentró en la institución, mientras que Neji seguía su camino a la universidad.

-Espero que le vaya bien Hinata-sama… - Susurró al viento.

* * *

><p>Sexto año, el último escalón, él último esfuerzo momentáneo, desde el primer día que comenzó la escuela deseó con todas sus fuerzas que ese año llegase, seguramente todos al empezar la secundaria desean llegar a sexto, estaba casi tocando la entrada de la universidad, casi… solo debía esperar un poco más, esforzarse un poco más…<p>

Al llegar al salón de actos los agruparon a cada uno con sus respectivos grupos, Tsunade se presentó ante todos los alumnos, si bien ya a muchos los conocía, lo hacía en especial por los nuevos alumnos. Entonces Hinata por primera vez desde que había entrado al lugar les prestó más atención a los profesores que de costumbre. Había uno en especial que le llamo poderosamente la atención, uno que no parecía un profesor, más bien alumno, se le hacía extrañamente familiar, sin dudas era muy joven.

La brisa que se colaba por las ventanas, parecía como una invitación a observarlo más hasta perderse en aquellos ojos negros, vio como sus cabellos se movieron levemente al compás del viento, toda aquella magnifica visión era en cámara lenta y pausada, aquello lo hacía verse más… ¿Hermoso?

Negó.

Un rubor leve apareció en sus mejillas, teniéndolas de rosa pálido.

-¿Estas bien? – Preguntó Sakura codeándola por atrás.

Ella solamente asintió.

-Les damos la bienvenida a Escuela Secundaria de Konoha. – Sonrió Tsunade después de haberse presentado. – Pueden dirigirse a sus salones con sus respectivos profesores.

Hinata nuevamente le prestó atención y lo vio de lejos, aquel hombre de cabellos largos caminaba en su dirección hasta posicionarse al lado de Tsunade y vio como este se acercó murmurándole algo al oído. Estaba tan perdida observando aquella escena que no notó cuando uno de sus profesores se posicionó en la fila de su clase.

-¡Bien empecemos con el nuevo año! – Su voz estaba apagada como en los últimos cinco años. – Naruto no te pases de listo este año ya solo me falta un año y adiós ti y a tu tonto "Dattebayo". – Habló Kakashi, el profesor de Matemáticas, que, contando aquel año, había tenido a lo largo de seis años y era el único que no soportaba las bromas tontas de Naruto.

Todos rieron a carcajadas, todos excepto Hinata que solo se cubría la leve sonrisa en sus labios. Este sería el último año que pasaran juntos seguramente. La brisa nuevamente se coló por la ventana haciéndola enfocar la mirada hacia otro lado, al girar su rostro vio al nuevo profesor acercándose con Tsunade.

-Kakashi, te toca con la clase A, este es el B.

-Entiendo Tsunade-sama, es solo que todos los años arranque en esta clase será la costumbre. – Kakashi sonaba interesado.

-Lo sé, pero este año hubieron algunos unos cambios. – Tsunade no dijo más.

Kakashi se marchó, no sin antes mirar al hombre parado al lado de Tsunade y sonreírle, como en los buenos tiempos.

-Este es la clase con la que comenzarás, procura tener cuidado con Naruto, todos los profesores tienen problemas con él, es muy hiperactivo y no pueden seguirle el paso. – Ya de entrada Tsunade le advertía, pero él ya lo sabía…

-No es cierto Itachi-niisan, no le creas. – Naruto la señaló con el dedo. – Tsunade-obachan suele decir esas cosas, pero no le creas.

-¡Na-ru-to! – Masculló Tsunade su enojo era tan evidente que tenía una vena marcada en la frente, golpearía a ese mocoso que constantemente la llamaba vieja.

-¿Itachi-niisan? – Preguntaron algunos de los alumnos en el lugar.

Tsunade se acercó al rubio, estaba por golpearlo fuertemente en la cabeza, pero Sasuke se le adelantó empujándolo ganándose por parte de la directora una sonrisa complaciente.

-Tsk, no le digas Itachi-niisan a mi hermano. – Sasuke se enojó rápidamente.

-¡Teme! – Gritó y continuaron con su típica pelea propia de unos niños de cinco años más que de unos chicos que están terminando la secundaria.

_-Itachi…_ – Pensó la Hyuga para luego soltar una risilla.

-Basta. – Tsunade intentó recuperar el control. – Itachi, a partir de hoy serás el tutor de estos chichos, independientemente de otros profesores, deben tenerte siempre en cuenta ¿Entendido?

-Con todo respeto Tsunade-sama, ¿Ese rol no lo venía cumpliendo Kakashi-sempai? – Con cierta curiosidad preguntó.

-Lo hacía, pero dice que ya no aguantaría otro año teniendo que soportar las estupideces de Naruto.

Itachi sonrió. Observo a Naruto que de un momento a otro comenzó a hacer demasiado ruido e Itachi vio como una chica de cabellos rosados se acercaba a él y lo golpeaba en la cabeza. Frunció el ceño. Las damas no debían tener esa clase de comportamiento, y si lo tenían, no iba a ser presente delante de su persona.

-En el futuro señorita…

-Sakura. – Respondió ella al notar ser llamada.

-No golpeé a los alumnos, deje que puedo hacer bien mi trabajo.

Algunos estudiantes se rieron mientras que otros murmuraron cosas, Sakura era la protegida de Tsunade, ¿Acaso no lo sabía su nuevo sensei?

-Itachi… - Tsunade iba a intervenir.

-No apruebo ese tipo de comportamientos, por otro lado, la charla se ha extendido, es mejor llevar a mis alumnos al curso.

Tsunade asintió, no tenía nada más que decirle al genio Uchiha si él lo consideraba de esa manera.

Itachi caminó unos pasos, seguido de sus alumnos que habían dejado de ser tan ruidosos, aparentemente ya le tenían respeto, de reojo vio como Sasuke tenía una sonrisa altanera, mostrando el orgullo de ser Uchiha. Al llegar al aula se posicionaron en sus asientos correspondientes.

-Primero que todo, buen día. Mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha, gusto en conocerlos, como ya saben seré profesor de Literatura este año, espero que nos llevemos bien estaremos juntos en las primeras horas los Lunes, Miércoles y Viernes. Primero que nada quisiera que me entregaran una carta contándome como son, que es lo que desean, que es lo que planean hacer en el futuro, sus hobbies, cosas como esas… Para conocernos mejor.

-Entonces usted sensei nos hará una carta a nosotros, digo para conocernos mejor. – Una rubia sonrió.

-Disculpa…

-Ino, Yamanaka Ino.

-Yamanaka-san, no puedo hacerles una carta a todos, pero puedo responder alguna de sus preguntas si quieren.

La rubia sonrió victoriosa, varias chicas comenzaron el cuchicheo sonriendo tontamente, entonces Ino decidió hacer su primera pregunta.

-¿Itachi-sensei, tiene novia?

De repente la sala enmudeció, el público femenino estaba expectante.

-No, no la tengo. – Itachi no se molestó ante la pregunta de esta, solo sonrió ganándose miradas de amor.

-¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Nuevamente Ino preguntó.

-Supongo que saldremos en las excursiones del colegio. – Pasó de esa pregunta sonriendo, a pesar de que la Yamanaka fue olímpicamente rechazada, no podía evitar sonreír como idiota.

-¿Itachi-sensei, cuántos años tiene? – Una castaña se aventuró.

-En junio cumplo veinticuatro.

-Wow es demasiado joven, por cierto, mi nombre es Matsuri. – La castaña se presentó.

-Aceptaría una carta romántica de mi parte. – Rogó una chica de cabello negro largo.

-Lo siento pero no.

-Itachi - Sasuke se estaba cansando esas tontas le preguntaban cosas estúpidas – ¿La familia esta primero verdad?

Sasuke le mantuvo la mirada, tenía que romper la "ilusión" de aquellas.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Aquella pregunta tenía varias respuestas.

-A que este primero, antes de una mujer.

-Sasuke… - Itachi se llevó una de las manos a su frente, cansado de que siempre fuera lo mismo.

-Vamos responde, acá soy tu alumno, quiero saber cómo todos los demás. – La tensión en el aire era evidente.

-Si esa mujer es la que amo, primero está mi felicidad.

Los corazones de las muchachas comenzaron a saltar de felicidad, aquello que había dicho fue hermoso, los ojos de las chicas tenían unos corazones que demostraban el nuevo amor platónico de ellas. Sasuke por su parte estaba que estallaba en furia, su hermano siempre fue igual, nunca rechazó de mala manera los sentimientos de las personas, así era él y a Sasuke le molestaba. ¿Nadie podía preguntar algo coherente?

A Hinata se le encendió el corazón, "_Si es la mujer que amo…_" ¡Que frase tan hermosa! Se armó de valor y alzó la mano, estaba algo temblorosa, pero intentó con la otra mano calmarla sosteniendo su brazo.

-¿Si Hyuga-san?

Su rostro se encendió, él sabía su apellido, bueno, no es como si los ojos de ese extraño color la delatasen, pero él lo sabía… Su corazón se sobresaltó de la emoción, estaba feliz.

-Yo… ¿Quería saber por qué Literatura? – Hinata enrojeció de golpe al ver la media sonrisa dibujada de su sensei.

-Supongo que por muchas cosas – Comenzó él como si estuviera fascinado de que le preguntaran aquello. – Siempre me gustó leer, era algo que hacía por gusto, devoraba cualquier libro que tuviese cerca, supongo que por eso, además… las letras te hacen libres…

Itachi sonrió ampliamente dando paso a sus dientes blanquecinos, esa sonrisa inundó de sentimientos cálidos a Hinata, sentimientos que desconocía hasta el momento, fue en ese momento en que supo que con solo minutos de haberlo conocido, ese profesor la había flechado…

-¡Itachi! – Efusivo como siempre sobre saltó de su lugar – ¿Me llevarás a comer ramen hoy?

-De acuerdo. – Itachi sonrió complaciente, el rostro se iluminó y el de Sasuke se oscureció. – Pero primero necesito que hagan el informe acerca de ustedes. – Observó a toda la clase para que estos empezaran a sacar hojas con lapiceras.

-Bien, en un momento terminaré con esto dattebayo.

Naruto sonrió efusivo, Hinata lo miró. No podía dejar de mirarlo. Naruto tenía ese "no sé qué" que le gustaba, era una persona siempre alegre quizás aquello la fascinaba de manera única, había conocido muchas sonrisas en su vida, pero ninguna tan alegre como las que emitía ese rubio. Desvió la mirada a la hoja. Debía escribir algo pero no era muy buena en ese tipo de informes acerca de su vida.

Alzó la mirada y la centró en su nuevo profesor de literatura, estaba sentado detrás de su escritorio leyendo algún libro el cual ella no llegaba a leer el título. En algún momento sus miradas chocaron y fueron unos instantes pero él le sonrió. ¿Por qué el nuevo profesor le sonreía de esa manera? Ella se sonrojó de manera extrema y volvió su vista a la hoja en blanco intentando calmar su rubor que cada vez se hacía más fuerte.

Comenzó escribiendo la fecha en la parte superior de la hoja. Resopló un poco antes de comenzar, miro de reojo a sus costados y vio como los demás alumnos comenzaban a escribir. Pensó una buena manera de comenzar pero no se le ocurrió ninguna.

"_Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuga. –_ Finalmente comenzó – _Tengo diecisiete años. Tengo dos amigos, son los mejores del mundo y no necesito más ya que tengo problemas para entablar amistades, sus nombres son Shino y Kiba, nos conocemos del preescolar y siempre nos llevamos bien. Yo los quiero mucho.  
>Mi meta este año es terminar la secundaria y comenzar la universidad con Neji-niisan, estudiaremos juntos para ser grandes arquitectos, aunque Neji está un año más adelantado me esforzaré por él. Desde niña me gustaba hacer casas con bloques de plásticos o madera, de ahí me vocación.<em>

_En mis ratos libres me gusta prensar flores o comer rollos de canela, me gusta dar paseos tranquilos y los lugares con poca gente en donde se aprecie realmente la naturaleza._

_Realmente no sé qué agregar. Eso es todo supongo." _

La carta no era muy larga, pero se sintió conforme con ella. Alzó la vista y nuevamente la fijó en su sensei. Esta vez él no la miró, aparentemente estaba concentrado en su lectura, fue entonces que carraspeó un poco y levantó la mano. Itachi alzó la mirada, eso le pasaba por leer libros de temática atrapante que se desprendía completamente del mundo.

Él se paró y camino hacia ella, aparentemente era la primera en terminar. Una vez a su lado, Hinata entregó la hoja temerosa y el volvió detrás de su escritorio y comenzó a leer la carta mientras que los demás alumnos terminaban. Pasaron unos minutos e Itachi comenzó a devolver algunas de las cartas que le habían dado y había leído. Todas decían "gracias" excepto la de Hinata.

Vio como había algunas fechas que salían de algunas frases. "Es bueno tener esos dos mejores amigos, pero siempre es bueno relacionarse con la gente" "Arquitectura es bueno, será mejor que te esfuerces en física y matemática" "No es necesario que no haya gente para apreciar la naturaleza." Entonces, una vez terminado de leer esas pequeñas frases una sonrisa escapó de ella inconscientemente, alzó la mirada para fijarse en quien había escrito esas cosas y se topó con la dulce mirada de él.

¿Alguna vez pensaste en el amor a primera vista?

No si es un amor imposible.

Itachi dio el cronograma que iba a usar ese año y después les dio permiso de que hablaran calmada y ordenadamente con sus compañeros mientras que él seguía con su lectura. Hinata se levantó de su asiento no sin antes guardar aquella carta de presentación, para dirigirse a sus amigos que estaban sentados un poco más atrás de ella. Sin perder la sonrisa ni un solo momento se fijó en ellos.

-Está mucho más bonita. – Kiba piropeó a Hinata fingiendo hablar con Shino.

-Hey. – Hinata río, Kiba siempre la molestaba de esa manera. – Quería saber si hoy irían a casa, los he echado de menos en estas vacaciones.

-Shino y yo íbamos a ir a comprar el disfraz que usaremos en la fiesta en casa de Sasuke el fin de semana. Nos invitó Naruto.

Y como por arte de magia el rubio apareció del lado izquierdo de Hinata descansando su brazo sobre el hombro de esta provocándole un ligero rubor. Naruto sonrió mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

-Tú también estas invitada Hinata-chan.

-¿Por qué Sasuke-kun me invitaría a su fiesta si no somos amigos? – Indagó con cara de preocupación.

-Él pone la casa y yo las personas, le gané una apuesta Hinata-chan, es por eso.

-¡Cierto! – Sakura de la nada se posicionó de su lado derecho – ¡Podremos ir a comprar el disfraz juntas! Vamos que me dices Hinata-chan.

-Está bien. – Se dejó convencer un tanto atónita por el actuar de Sakura.

-Hablan de ir de compras. – Ino se sumó a la reunión y Hinata no supo cuando terminó separada de sus amigos hablando con la rubia y la pelirrosa. – ¡Debo ir! ¿No hay problema verdad?

Hinata negó tontamente. Durante seis años el trato que tuvo con ellas fue formal, ahora actuaban como amigas de toda la vida. De un momento a otro se sintió observada y dirigió la vista a algún lado intentando identificar aquella mirada tan penetrante. Sus ojos chocaron con los de su sensei y este asintió mientras que Sakura le sonreía.

-¿Qué te traes con el hermano de Sasuke-kun? – La pregunta de Ino fue prácticamente leída de la mente de Hinata.

-¿Yo? – Sakura parecía no entender. – Nada, digamos que hace un momento me fui a disculpar con él por mi comportamiento con Naruto, lo que menos quiero es que mi futuro cuñado de odie…

-¡Hey! ¡Ni de bromas! – Ino la golpeó en el brazo y Hinata las observó, aparentemente aquel comportamiento era normal en ellas.

-Me pidió un favor, y ya lo cumplí. Pero bueno eso es otro asunto, ¿Cuándo vamos a comprar los disfraces?

-Mañana por la tarde iremos a ver, aún falta para el sábado. – Contestó Ino.

-De paso nos conocemos más ¿No Hinata-chan? – Sakura sonrió.

-S-sí. – Respondió no muy convencida de aquello.

* * *

><p>La siguiente mañana pasó muy normal, tuvo clase de Matemáticas con Hatake Kakashi, Biología con Mitarashi Anko, Historia con Sarutobi Asuma, Economía con un tal Kakuzu y no había entendido muy bien su apellido y su clase menos favorita Educación Física con Maito Gai, que a pesar de ser el primer día había explotado su "llama de la juventud".<p>

Como podía ser que no le gustara educación física y amara natación que de igual manera era deporte. Por fin esa clase había llegado. La había esperado todo el día. Pero cuando entró que en donde se dictarían las clases se habían equivocado con el horario casi muere de la tristeza, la clase era para el día siguiente.

Que penoso.

Había escuchado que el nuevo profesor era un nadador profesional y había ganado muchos campeonatos, aparentemente era demasiado bueno y ella quería aprender de él ya que en unos meses habría competencia entre las escuelas, ella quería llevarse el trofeo más grande, quería destacar.

Sin mucha importancia en aquel día, al salir de la hermosa y calmada escuela sonrió al ver a Shino y Kiba intentándola alcanzar, sería triste que ya no se iría con Neji, tal vez podían ir juntos a la mañana pero no por las tardes. Detrás de ellos se acercaban Sakura e Ino sonriendo y haciéndoles ademanes con las manos. De pronto ella dejó de avanzar para centrar toda su atención en sus amigos y sus nuevas amigas aparentemente.

-Pensé que sería bueno que te acompañáramos. – Comenzó Kiba sonriendo una vez que llegó a su lado.

-¡Hinata-chan! – La rubia y la pelirrosa se posicionaron a su lado. – ¿Tienes idea que disfraz te compraras? – Preguntó curiosa Sakura.

-No vaya a ser que nos compremos los mismos. – Río Ino.

-Yo… Aún no lo sé. – Ella buscó auxilio en las miradas de Kiba y Shino, estaba bastante nerviosa.

-Pues yo me disfrazaré de… – Kiba fue interrumpido.

-Ya sabemos, de bestia ¿Verdad? – Bromeó Ino y Sakura río con ella.

-No. – Apretó los dientes enojado. – Pero…

-Puedes ir con Hinata-chan y ser "La bella y la bestia" – Se burló Sakura interrumpiéndolo nuevamente. Las expresiones de Kiba eran chistosas y a Hinata le arrancaron una que otra sonrisa.

-No es mala idea. – Por primera vez habló Shino. - ¿Qué dices Hinata?

-Creo que estará bien, solo si Kiba-kun quiere. – Hinata se encogió en sí misma.

-Bien. – Kiba sonrió. – Por mí no hay problema. El cerebro de ellas funciona cuando quieren. – Esta vez Kiba se burló y las chicas solo sonrieron falsamente mientras ideaban como matarlo lenta y dolorosamente.

-Bien, nos vemos mañana Hinata-chan. – Saludaron las chicas para luego retirarse.

Una vez que se alejaron lo suficiente Kiba se acercó a Hinata de un lado y Shino del otro para comenzar a caminar juntos.

-No sé qué hiciste pero que no se te pegue su locura.

-Kiba-kun, no creo que Ino-chan o Sakura-chan sean malas. – Replicó Hinata en su defensa.

-Pues de todas formas que no se te pegue. No vaya a ser que sea contagioso. – Hinata rio ante la mueca de asco de Kiba.

-Pues no lo haré. – Sonando divertida sonreía ampliamente. – Shino-kun ¿Qué disfraz te pondrás?

-No lo he decidido pero, estoy seguro que uno que me resulte cómodo.

-Eso quiere decir uno que me tape todo el cuerpo. Enserio deberías dejar de vestirte de esa manera. – Bromeó Kiba.

-Sí, claro, lo dice quien a cada oportunidad que tiene monta a su perro como su fuese un caballo.

Kiba comenzó a atacar a Shino con palabras mientras este lo ignoraba, no supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así hasta que llegaron a la casa de Hinata. Los invitó a pasar pero ellos tenían cosas que hacer y ella simplemente los dejó irse. Cuando se acercó a su ventana pensó en donde quedaría la casa de Sasuke y si su hermano viviría con él… Negó, ¿Por qué pensaba en ese profesor que le sonreía en cada oportunidad que tenía? Si porque no solo lo hizo en clase sino que también a lo largo de la jornada escolar y aunque lo quiso evitar se sonrojó muchísimas veces.

Se dejó caer en la cama tapándose la mirada con las manos, su rostro estaba demasiado caliente. Mientras se sacaba su ropa para guardarla y darse una ducha el sonido de su celular sonando la sacó de orbita. Era un número desconocido que le había mandado un mensaje de texto.

"_Es bueno hacer nuevos amigos…_"

Su cuerpo tembló de inmediato, ¿Qué demonios sucedía? Definitivamente ese año iba a ser diferente a todos los demás que hubiera conocido.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Un primer capítulo a ver cómo reacciona la idea, trataré que sea un poco más de humor a lo que siempre suelo escribir. Espero que les guste y espero sus reviews! :3

Si hay alguna falta lo siento, lo revise tres veces pero háganmela saber si ven alguna n.n


	2. Natación

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 2: Natación.

Tsunade resopló después de cortar el teléfono por quinta vez en los últimos diez minutos. Comenzó a golpear sus dedos contra la madera uno detrás del otro, estaba increíblemente molesta, no podía encontrar un solo profesor que se ajustase a las medidas de la escuela. Ni uno solo. Resopló cansada.

Recibió cinco negativas en diez minutos, las competencias de natación serían en unos meses y aún no encontraba un profesor ya que los mejores ya estaban calificando para otras escuelas. Suspiró. Ese año era prometedor pero si no encontraba el profesor adecuado tendría un buen lío por prometer un profesor que no tenía, decir que él profesor era un profesional con muchos campeonatos ganados… estaba metida en un buen lío.

Tomó nuevamente el tubo del teléfono para intentar con el siguiente en la lista, esperaba esta vez tener más suerte. Estaba cansada tenía ganas de ir a su casa, ya no quería intentarlo pero debía hacerlo. No llegó a discar cuando la puerta de su despacho se abrió de repente.

-Tsunade-sama, Uchiha-san la busca. – Shizune asomó la cabeza.

-Dile que pase. – Tsunade colgó el teléfono e Itachi entró después de que Shizune salió.

-Disculpe mi interrupción Tsunade-sama, necesitaba pedirle algo a usted y… - Tsunade resopló para luego llevarse una mano a la frente. - ¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó notando que la rubia no lo había escuchado.

-Sí, sucede… No tengo un profesor de Natación acorde a lo que necesita la escuela, les dije a las chicas de sexto "A" que la clase sería mañana moví los horarios para tener más tiempo pero aún no encuentro ninguno por ningún lado, los mejores ya fueron contratados y no hay uno que tenga lo que necesitamos, necesito entrenar a esas chicas para que puedan presentarse en las competiciones, con Hinata Hyuga no nos alcanzará para ganar… - Tsunade cerró los ojos.

-Bueno, yo conozco a alguien que le podría servir. – Tsunade abrió los ojos y lo miró interesada. – ¿Conoce a Kisame Hoshigaki?

-Por supuesto, es un excelente nadador uno de los mejores que tiene el país. No he intentado con él ya que no se dedica a enseñar a escuelas.

-Tsunade-sama, él y yo formamos parte de un grupo de amistad llamado "Akatsuki" uno de los integrantes es Kakuzu y es excelente en lo que hace aunque es algo tacaño. – Itachi rio. – Kisame y yo nos llevamos muy bien, estoy seguro que si se lo pido no tendrá ningún problema.

-¿Lo dices enserio? – Tsunade estaba asombrada. - ¿Puedes preguntarle ahora? Realmente lo necesito.

-Deme un minuto que ya lo llamo.

Itachi sacó su celular delante de Tsunade y comenzó a discar los números del celular de Kisame, esperó unos segundos antes de que el sonido de llamada le indicara que había respondido. Puso su teléfono en altavoz.

-¿Hola? – Preguntó él con cierta duda.

_-¡Itachi! –_ Saludó eufórico Kisame. –_ ¿Y esta sorpresa? Creí que nos veríamos después. _– Itachi no era de los que llamaban muy a menudo.

-Pues… necesito un favor señor pez fuera del agua. – Itachi rio al ver la cara de Tsunade.

-_Lo que quieras ya es tuyo ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?_ – Preguntó Kisame.

-Necesito que seas profesor de natación en una escuela.

_-¡¿Qué?!_ – Gritó. – _Mi nivel es muy superior a lo que requieren en una escuela. No me confundas con un simple profesor._

-Es un favor nada más. – Itachi intentó demostrar tener todo bajo control ante la mirada de Tsunade.

_-¿Y que gano a cambio? _

-Pues, tendrás un sueldo y… ¡Y en la cafetería sirven cangrejos y camarones! – Itachi subió la voz haciendo que Tsunade diera un pequeño salto de su lugar.

-_Bien, acepto._ – Itachi festejó internamente, Kisame no se podía negar a su comida favorita. – _¿Cuándo y dónde?_

-Te pasaré a buscar mañana. Muchas gracias Kisame.

-_No hay de qué Itachi, nos vemos._

La llamada finalizo. Tsunade comenzó a aplaudir.

-Si sabía que me costaría unos camarones y unos cangrejos lo hubiese llamado antes. – La rubia sonrió. – Me has sacado de un apuro, gracias.

-No hay de qué Tsunade-sama. Bueno, de lo que quería hablar antes era como accedía a los archivos de los alumnos, necesitaría ver cómo eran sus conductas referentes a otros profesores.

-Pues déjame ver… - Tsunade se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a uno de los grandes cajones de los aparadores que tenía en su oficina. – ¿Cual quieres?

-En realidad quería todos. – Trató de no revelar sus propósitos.

-¿Todos? – Inquirió ella. Normalmente pedían uno o dos. – Bueno solo porque me ha sacado de un buen lío. – Tsunade sacó todos los archivos de todos sus alumnos. No fue de su sorpresa ver que el más grande de todos era él de Naruto.

-Le agradezco Tsunade-sama. – Itachi levantó la enorme pila de papeles. – Los estudiaré y mañana los traeré.

-De acuerdo. Si me disculpas, será mejor irnos. Ya es tarde y quiero beber un poco de sake.

-No hay problema Tsunade-sama, debería irme a casa, muchas gracias por su amabilidad. Nos vemos mañana.

Itachi salió de la oficina de la directora y caminó hasta su auto donde abrió la puerta de atrás para dejar los papeles y luego fue al asiento del conductor. Estaba algo cansado, no había dado materias en otros cursos pero había pasado todo el día dentro del colegio. Solo para seguir mirando sus aperlados ojos…

* * *

><p>Sakura estaba llegando a su casa junto a Ino quien se quedaría a dormir, estaba bastante alegre y sin dudas Ino lo notaba.<p>

-Entonces ¿Ya decidiste que te pondrás para la fiesta? – Preguntó Ino intentando comenzar una conversación

-Sí. Seré una linda doctora. – Sakura sonrió.

-Pues yo seré una linda vampiresa.

-Eso lo quiero ver. – Sakura se rio de ella.

-Pero, hablando de otra cosa… - Ino calló unos minutos. - ¿Qué te traes con el hermano de Sasuke-kun?

-¿Prometes no decírselo a nadie? – Inquirió ella. – Es información muy confidencial. – Ino asintió algo extrañada. – Pues, cuando fui hoy por la mañana a disculparme…

**Flash Back.**

Sakura se dirigía hasta donde estaba su sensei y futuro cuñado, pensaba la mejor manera de disculparse mientras intentaba acercarse a él para tener mejor entrada a Sasuke, por lo poco que había visto Sasuke quería mucho a su hermano y ella usaría eso a su favor. Sonrió cuando estuvo en el escritorio de su sensei.

-Itachi-sensei, yo quería disculparme con usted por lo que sucedió hoy. – Inició Sakura cuando este le prestó atención. – Yo realmente estoy arrepentida pero Naruto es un tanto… molesto, pero no volveré a reaccionar de esa forma lo prometo. – Levantó la mano en señal de juramento.

-No hay problema Sakura-san. – Sakura se emocionó por que la llamó por su nombre de pila. – Sin embargo, lo que le dije fue por su bien.

-¿Por mi bien? – Sakura frunció el ceño entendiendo poco y nada.

-Si, por su bien. Hace años que conozco a Naruto-kun y suele ir seguido a casa, los he escuchado múltiples veces hablar acerca de ti, tal vez no nos conocíamos en persona pero tu nombre en casa se suele escuchar seguido. – Las mejillas de Sakura se tiñeron levemente. – A Sasuke le gustan las chicas tranquilas, que en lo posible sean poco ruidosas, como unas señoritas. Pruebe con hablar más con Hyuga-san, su personalidad es bastante buena, si pasa algo de tiempo con ella seguramente hará que Sasuke la mire y vea que ha madurado un poco y pueda entender sus sentimientos, los cerezos a veces tardan en madurar.

Itachi le sonrió y Sakura se convenció de que aquella conversación fue la mejor que obtuvo en su vida, estaba emocionada con muy buenas vibras a su alrededor y sentía que había encontrado un amigo en su sensei. Itachi era todo lo contrario a Sasuke calmado, pacífico y sobretodo le había dado esperanzas que creyó que empezaban a caer. Sonrió con entusiasmo.

-Muchas gracias Itachi-sensei, juro que me esforzaré y trataré de cambiar un poco más. Lo juro. Verá que no se arrepentirá de su consejo. – Sakura volteó. – Iré a hablar con Hinata-chan espero que todo salga bien. Deséeme suerte.

-Suerte. – Exclamó Itachi.

Y con esa sonrisa Sakura se alejó de su sensei, lo malo en confiar en alguien que apenas conoces es que no puedes detectar cuando mienten ni mucho menos cuando dicen la verdad. Itachi se quedó tranquilo fingiendo leer el libro vio como Naruto se posicionaba al lado de la Hyuga y frunció un poco el ceño, pero después llegó Sakura, a lo que después se le sumó Ino y alejaron a la chica de sus otros compañeros. La pelirrosa le regaló una sonrisa a lo que él respondió asintiendo.

Ya había comenzado a mover sus fichas. Más tarde o más temprano Hinata caería, de eso estaba seguro.

**Fin de Flash Back.**

-¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Con razón Sasuke-kun nunca volteó a vernos! – Chilló Ino completamente asombrada por la historia de Sakura.

-Pues, no te lo dije antes porque estaba Hinata-chan. No creo que sería bueno que ella supiera acerca de lo que me dijo Itachi-sensei, pienso que podemos ser amigas y ella me puede ayudar.

-Pues bien. Aunque aún estoy enamorada de Sasuke-kun si Itachi-sensei dice eso, pues ni modo, tienes vía libre. – Ino puso una mano sobre el hombro de Sakura. – Seremos amigas de verdad de Hinata-chan.

Las chicas caminaron en dirección a la habitación de Sakura mientras que llevaban leche y galletas para merendar. Tenían algo por lo que festejar, una nueva amiga y un sensei que parecía ser extremadamente bueno.

* * *

><p>Hinata volvió a mirar por décima vez la pantalla, ¿Contestaba o no ese mensaje? Espero unos minutos mientras se decidía, ¿Qué hacía? Suspiró para mandar un tímido <em>"¿Quién eres?<em>" Para luego entrarse a duchar, él día había resultado pesado y además no podía sacar de su cabeza esa sonrisa de su sensei.

Entró a su baño y se ducho con agua fría. Tenía que aclarar sus pensamientos, tal vez esas sonrisas solo fueron por cortesía, esos consejos también porque aparentemente también se los había dado a Sakura. Salió de la ducha después de unos minutos. Con la cabeza fría llegó a la conclusión de que se sentía atraída por su sensei. Para después pensar que se le había zafado un tornillo y que estaba pensado estupideces.

Miro su celular hacía pequeñas luces, tenía un mensaje. Se acercó a él, lo tomó algo nerviosa y lo leyó.

"_Es muy trillado "Tu admirador secreto" ¿Verdad? Soy alguien a quien le gustas…"_

Cuando terminó de leer la frase el celular cayó de sus manos. ¿Un acosador? Sí, tenía a un acosador en su celular. Lo levantó para asegurarse de que eso era real. Si efectivamente era real. ¿Qué hacía? ¡Por dios! ¡Estaba demasiado nerviosa! Caminó de un lado a otro apretando el celular en sus manos. Respiró, exhalo.

Solo tenía nervios.

Miro la pantalla y nuevamente tomó valor para contestar aquel mensaje. Se estaba haciendo tarde y su padre en cualquier momento la llamaría a cenar.

* * *

><p>Kisame salió de la piscina de su propio club en donde dictaba clases a gente con recomendaciones y cobraba sumamente caro por ellas se secó el rostro mientras que Itachi estaba en detrás de él imitándolo. Con una mano en su celular y la otra en una toalla. Sonrió cuando vio como el Uchiha miraba constantemente su celular.<p>

-¿Por qué me pediste eso? – Le preguntó e Itachi desvió su atención para centrarla en él.

-¿Pedirte qué? – Preguntó el azabache.

-Ya sabes, que fuera a dictar clases a una escuela secundaria, ¿En verdad crees que iría únicamente por un sueldo y camarones con cangrejos? Gano muchísimo más aquí.

-Confiaba en que sí, pero veo que te has dado cuenta. – El Uchiha le restó interés.

-Dime ¿Por qué necesitabas ese favor?

-Porque hay alguien que me gusta. – El teléfono de Itachi sonó. – Y me gusta mucho. – Sonrió al ver el mensaje.

-Pues ya lo veré mañana. – Kisame sonrió al ver que Itachi se iba a los vestidores a cambiarse.

Itachi se alejó a paso lento, miraba su celular con una sonrisa poco común en él, no podía perder de vista aquello. Estaba emocionado como un adolescente, que fácil fue engañar a Naruto diciéndole que no tenía señal y si le prestaba el celular para hacer una llamada de emergencia, el rubio aceptó gustoso y él tenía el número de ella, no tenía idea porque lo tenía pero asumió que Kiba o Shino se lo abrían dado. Nuevamente leyó el mensaje.

"_Quisiera decir lo mismo pero no sé quién eres…"_

Como le hubiese gustado que ella hubiese dicho lo mismo, pero no le alcanzaba con un simple mensaje de texto, él quería más. Si de eso estaba seguro. Entro a las duchas del club, con la toalla colgando al hombro. Contestó el hermoso mensaje antes de dejarlo y entrarse a bañar, era algo tarde y seguramente Sasuke lo esperaba en casa.

* * *

><p>Hinata resopló cansada, nunca le contestaría. Dejó su teléfono en la mesita de luz de su habitación y bajó a cenar. Necesitaba comer algo ya que tenía el estómago totalmente vacío. Bajó las escaleras y el aroma a la cena se sintió. La mesa estaba puesta y ella estaba por sentarse cuando Neji llegó y con él finalmente trajo a su novia.<p>

Hiashi hizo acto de presencia mientras que se sentó en la punta de la mesa con ambos brazos sobre la mesa, a su lado se encontraba Hinata del lado derecho y Hanabi del lado izquierdo mientras que Neji invitaba a su novia a sentarse justo del lado de Hinata y él se sentó enfrente de ella junto a Hanabi. El semblante del patriarca Hyuga asustó a la joven que sonreía nerviosamente.

-Tío, ella es Tenten, estamos en la universidad juntos y hace un tiempo que somos novios.

-M-mucho gusto. – Tenten hizo una reverencia.

-¿Por qué tartamudeas? – Inquirió observándola mientras que servían la comida. – Ni que te fuera a comer. – Sonrió Hiashi. – Las primeras impresiones no son siempre las correctas. – El patriarca Hyuga sabía que la chica le temía.

-Yo no quise… no quise ser descortés lo siento, es que Neji suele decir que es muy serio y yo… - Tenten se hundió en su asiento.

-¿Neji dice eso? – Rio con sorna. – Bromea, es solo que siempre estoy con cosas del trabajo y me agobia un poco, pero es reconfortante al final del día cuando estoy con mi familia. – Tomo las manos de sus hijas. – Pueden estar tranquilos que apruebo su relación. – Terminó el Hyuga.

-¿De verdad? – Sonrió maravillada Tenten al ver que Hiashi asentía. – Muchísimas gracias. Cuidaré bien de él.

La cena resultó bastante tranquila Tenten se conocía con Hinata y hablaron bastante rato mientras comían. De repente Hiashi llamó la atención de Hinata.

-¿Cómo te fue en tu primer día?

-Bien, anunciaron las competiciones de natación para dentro de dos meses y además tendré un magnifico profesor este año. – Anunció ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – Dijo Hiashi para después llevarse un pedazo de carne a la boca.

-Pues Tsunade-sama nos ha dicho que es alguien que ganó muchos trofeos y es un profesional. Nos entrenara para que podamos competir este año contra las otras grandes escuelas del país.

-Cierto. – Exclamó Neji. – Este año se enfrentan las cinco escuelas.

-Exacto. Nadaré en todas las rondas ¡Será genial! – Hinata sonrió emocionada.

-Y si ese profesor es tan bueno como dicen ¿Por qué dará clases en una escuela?

-En realidad no lo sé. – Contestó ella. – Pero ¡Estoy emocionada!

-Si tanto te gusta nadar búscate un profesor particular y hazlo. – Indicó Tenten. – Tal vez puedas competir internacionalmente si eres realmente buena.

-Hinata es buena, pero es solo un hobbie, no se dedicaría a ello, pero tiene mi consentimiento si es lo que desea.

-No, yo lo hago en el colegio nada más. Después… realmente no podría soportar la presión de otros competidores.

-De todas formas deberías intentarlo. – Esta vez habló Hanabi.

-Pues… debo centrarme en otra cosa de momento. Además él nuevo profesor de literatura me recomendó esforzarme en matemáticas y física.

-¿Nuevo profesor? – Preguntó confundido Hiashi. - ¿Qué pasó con el anterior profesor?

-No lo sé. Este año tenemos a Itachi Uchiha.

-¿El hijo mayor de Fugaku? – Hiashi prestó más atención.

-Sí, es el hermano de Sasuke-san, es el nuevo profesor de literatura.

-Esas amistades te convienen Hinata. Debería intentar ser más cercana a ese chico.

-Oto-san ¡Eso es interés! – Replicó ella intentado no hablar de quien le sonreía sin control.

-Bueno. Eso solo es un detalle. – Hiashi sonrió restándole importancia. – Al menos dime que lo intentarás.

-De acuerdo Oto-san. – Revoleó los ojos.

La cena siguió sin mayores diálogos. Hasta que Hinata recordó su nuevo compromiso para el viernes, necesitaba dinero y el permiso de su padre.

-Oto-san, necesito dinero. – Hinata llamó la atención de su padre cuando el servicio de limpieza levantaba los platos y utensilios utilizados.

-¿Cuánto precisas?

-No lo sé con exactitud, lo suficiente como para comprar un disfraz.

-¿Un disfraz? – Hiashi frunció el ceño. - ¿Para qué?

-Yo quería ir a casa de Sasuke-san que hará una fiesta y me ha invitado y yo… - El ceño de su padre cada vez se marcaba más. – ¿Puedo?

-Acabo de decirte que tienes que entablar buena relación con los Uchiha ¿Verdad? – Hinata asintió. – Cómprate algo lindo. – Dijo sacando unos cuantos billetes de alto valor y dejándolos sobre la mesa.

-Muchas gracias Oto-san.

Hinata se levantó de la silla y se fue a su habitación no sin antes saludar a todos alegando que estaba cansada. Se acostó en su cama sonriendo porque podría salir con sus nuevas amigas… En verdad le costaba iniciar amistades y ella estaba contenta de que finalmente dos personas se hubiesen acercado a ella. Además con una de ellas venía… Naruto. Sonrió. Alzó la mirada y se encontró con su celular haciendo luces. Tenía un mensaje.

"_Te aseguro que cuando me veas dirás lo mismo."_

Hinata dejó su celular mientras se ruborizaba ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué le decía esas cosas? No estaba del todo segura. Se desvistió y se puso su ropa de dormir que consistía en un short y una remera lila de tirantes. Sonrió antes de mandar su último mensaje del día para después caer en un sueño profundo.

* * *

><p>Itachi preparó algo rápido junto a su hermano y se fue a acostar sin mayores rodeos, estaba tan cansado que ni siquiera miro los expedientes de sus alumnos aunque él solo quería ver el de ella sabía que no soportaría leer con sueño.<p>

Su padre estaba de viajes junto a su madre y no volverían hasta dentro de una semana, y a él le tocaba vigilar a Sasuke.

Mientras se encaminaba a la habitación recordó como se había enterado de la apuesta que Sasuke perdió con Naruto, en donde Naruto le iba a pedir a Itachi que lo llevase a comer ramen y como Itachi siempre estaba ocupado le diría que no. Por suerte se había enterado antes y había aceptado. En la fiesta de disfraces haría su siguiente movimiento.

Se acostó en su cama y sacó el celular debajo de su almohada, solía dejarlo ahí a menudo, que sorpresa… tenía un mensaje de ella. Sonrió para después abrirlo. Eran apenas unas líneas pero ella le seguía contestando.

"_¿Seguro lo crees? Creo que estas equivocado, te apostaría mis rollos de canela favoritos a que no me gustas."_

Eso definitivamente fue un reto que él sin dudar había aceptado. Contestó el mensaje antes de irse a dormir.

* * *

><p>Hinata se despertó 06:30 am antes de que su alarma sonara, estaba emocionada por descubrir quién sería su nuevo profesor de natación. Se levantó de su cama rápidamente para ir a su baño a lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se quitó su ropa de dormir y se vistió con su uniforme en menos de diez minutos y después tardó alrededor de quince fantaseando sobre las competencias.<p>

Sacó su celular y vio que tenía dos mensajes. Ambos del mismo número. El primero decía:

"_Es una apuesta entonces…"_

Y el segundo…

"_Buenos días princesa Hyuga…"_

No contestó ninguno de los mensajes ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde. Solo guardó su celular dentro de su mochila trató que su rubor no fuese demasiado notorio. Fuera quien fuera la hacía poner colorada con simples mensajes.

Después de darse cuenta de que se había ido mucho tiempo, bajó a desayunar con su familia. Desayunó lo más rápido que pudo y salió de su hogar junto a Neji nuevamente. Antes de llegar a la puerta escuchó a su padre decirle que tuviera un buen día y ella respondió que él también lo tuviera.

Ambos caminaron hablado de trivialidades en el camino, Hinata sonreía de vez en cuando hasta que bromeando dijo que se había cansado de caminar y Neji sin previo aviso la cargó en su espalda a modo de juego unos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta del colegio. Mientras que Hinata forcejeaba para que su falda no mostrase su ropa interior golpeaba a Neji suavemente en la espalda. Justo cuando ellos iban riendo como tontos su profesor de Literatura carraspeó delante de ellos mostrando una sonrisa, ese traje negro le quedaba demasiado bien.

-Buenos días Hyuga-san. – Le sonrió a la ojiperla. – Buenos días usted también Hyuga-san. – Se dirigió a Neji.

Hinata se bajó de la espalda de Neji torpemente bajándose la falda en medio de las sonrisas. Codeó a Neji algo nerviosa. Hizo una leve reverencia ante su profesor y junto a Neji contestó.

-Buenos días.

-Te veré en casa, recuerda que saldremos a la tarde. – Neji rio y se alejó de ella no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla.

-¡No lo olvidaré! – Contestó feliz, ese día sentía que lo estaba más que ningún otro. - ¡Te quiero Neji-niisan! ¡Que tengas un buen día! – Le gritó a Neji que se alejaba con rapidez y cuando ella terminó de saludarlo Neji volteó y saludó con su brazo. Ella lo imitó.

Hinata suspiró, ese día estaba demasiado feliz, tanto que no temía demostrarlo. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta que caminaba junto a su sensei mientras que sonreía ampliamente.

-¿Sucede algo Hyuga-san? – Inquirió él de repente llamando su atención.

-Puede decirme Hinata si quiere. – Hinata sonrió. – Estoy feliz. – Fue su única explicación.

-Eso es bueno. – Itachi fingió que no le interesaba más de lo necesario. - ¿A qué se debe? Si puede saber por supuesto.

-Pues… Hay un nuevo profesor que me hace mucha ilusión… - Murmuró bajito para que solo él escuchara. – Estoy emocionada por ello.

Le sonrió nuevamente y al ver que sus amigos Shino y Kiba la esperaban unos metros más adelante salió corriendo en su dirección no sin antes saludar a su sensei y poner su mejor cara de entusiasmo. En ese momento a Itachi se le formó medía sonrisa en el rostro, supo que tenía un punto extra a su favor.

Hinata llegó rápidamente hasta donde estaban sus amigos.

-¡Hola! – Saludaron al unísono.

-¡Hola! – Ella los besó a ambos.

-¿Por qué esa cara de felicidad? – Preguntó Shino.

-Por el nuevo profesor de natación. ¡Quiero saber quién es! – Hinata chilló emocionada.

-Entiendo. – Respondió Shino.

-Hinata ¿Quieres que hoy vayamos juntos a comprar el disfraz? – De pronto Kiba soltó la pregunta.

-Pues no. – Sakura se posicionó a su lado.

-Ella irá con nosotras. – Finalizó Ino tomándola del brazo.

Hinata sonrió nerviosa y no dijo nada. Saludó a las chicas y después se formaron para dirigirse a su clase. El timbre de estaba por tocar. A media mañana tendría finalmente su amada clase de natación.

Su primera clase ese día era Ingles que durarían los dos primeros periodos. Mientras que estaba formada vio como una mujer con una flor de papel en sus cabellos azules y un pircing en la boca se acercó a ellos y los guio a su aula.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Konan. Seré la profesora de inglés. Por favor respondan cuando los llame…

La nueva profesora comenzó a llamar a los alumnos por apellido mientras que ella tenía la mirada perdida en su carpeta, alzo la mirada cuando escuchó su nombre y respondió "Aquí." Su profesora asintió y siguió con la lista. Esa tarde iría con Ino y Sakura a comprar su disfraz y después iría con Neji a tomar un helado.

* * *

><p>Las horas pasaron lentas, estaba contando los minutos, apretó sus puños que estaban sudando, finalmente el timbre sonó, fue una de las primeras en salir, ni Shino ni Kiba intentaron detenerla. Sabían acerca de la emoción de Hinata.<p>

Hinata atravesó los pasillos nerviosa, chocando con las personas completamente fuera de sí, algo dentro de ella le decía que ese día sería especial, llegó hasta donde se dictaban las clases de natación, fue directamente a los vestuarios y se puso su traje entero, sus compañeras llegaron minutos después y la imitaron, levantó su cabello en un rodete y se colocó el gorro para el agua y después se colocó los lentes de agua. Todas lucían igual. Ino y Sakura se acercaron a ella.

-Espero que el profesor sea realmente bueno, necesitamos ganar.

-Nos esforzaremos ¿No Hinata-chan? – Inquirió Sakura.

-¡Sí! – Hinata estaba motivada.

Salieron del vestuario de las chicas, las tres iban juntas esperando al profesor de un momento a otro su profesor de literatura entró, algunas se sorprendieron y Hinata se desilusionó un poco.

-¿Dónde está? – Exclamó Itachi para el mismo buscándolo con la mirada.

-Aquí estoy. – De repente una voz sonó.

Hinata siguió la voz, esa voz increíblemente familiar. Centró sus ojos en él y casi muere de la emoción. Tomó su mochila y sacó una pequeña foto de esa persona, este se posicionó a su lado y ella lo miró con sus ojos brillantes de la emoción mientras que le sostenía la mirada, no podía aguantar la emoción sus ojos se cristalizaron, su corazón comenzó a bombear de forma anormal. Él la estaba mirando, su máximo ídolo la estaba mirando…

-Ki-ki-ki… - Su cuerpo tembló. Sus piernas flaquearon. De repente todo se volvió negro.

Hinata cayó desmayada en los brazos de Kisame. Itachi se acercó rápidamente a ella. Sakura e Ino lo imitaron.

-Debería llevarla a la enfermería. – Dijo Itachi con tono preocupado mientras intentó levantarla.

-Ella está reaccionando. – Dijo Kisame deteniendo a Itachi al ver que Hinata comenzaba a moverse.

Hinata abrió sus ojos lentamente, tuvo el sueño más bonito de su vida, su ídolo la estaba mirando desde cerca. Se revolvió un poco y nuevamente abrió los ojos. Ahí estaba, era real, Kisame Hoshigaki estaba enfrente de ella. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de la emoción. Parpadeó un par de veces, sus lágrimas cayeron a su alrededor.

-¿Es un sueño? – Dijo intentando levantarse.

-¿Un sueño? – Inquirió Kisame. Itachi, Sakura e Ino se alejaron un poco al ver que esta se levantaba.

-Kisame Hoshigaki… - Susurró ella mirándolo. Extendió su foto. – Soy su máxima admiradora, ¿Me daría su autógrafo?

Kisame rio y le puso un mano en la cabeza. Vio como Itachi frunció el ceño, en ese momento supo que había dado con la chica, y debía aceptar que era una chica muy bonita además esos ojos mostraban que venía de una muy buena familia.

-¿Cómo es tu nombre Hyuga?

-Hinata. – Sonrió ella.

-Bien, te lo daré después de que termine la clase. – Rio. – ¿Puedes continuar?

-¡Si! – Efusiva ella exclamó.

-Bien. Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki, soy conocido como él pez afuera del agua – Hubieron algunas risas. – Las convertiré en excelentes nadadoras, lo aseguro.

-Y… ¿Usted nadará también? – Inquirió Karin mientras apuntaba su traje de baño que consistía en una sunga negra.

-Claro. Soy un pez. – Sonrió. – Pero para eso está su tutor acá, controlará todo.

-Pues bien, colóquense en una fila quiero ver sus amplitudes. Controlaré su tiempo. ¿Quién va primero?

-¡Yo! – Levantó la mano Hinata.

-Pase Hinata-san.

Hinata se colocó los lentes de natación, flexionó sus piernas tomando aire y llenando sus pulmones, esperó a que su sensei soplara el silbato y poderse lanzarse al agua. El silbato sonó y Hinata se lanzó, nadó lo más rápido que pudo sus piernas y sus brazos se esforzaron al máximo pudo recorrer diez metros en treinta segundos… Una excelente marca…

Itachi la miraba fascinado, no solo por su estúpido y sensual traje entero de natación que le dejaba mucho a la imaginación si no porque ella tenía una cosa en común con él que aún desconocía, le gustaba nadar.

-¡Wow! ¿Nadas en algún club o algo? – Le dijo Kisame muy animado.

-No. – Le contestó tímida.

-Entonces hablaremos después de clases. – Le dijo el mientras que señalaba que fuese a las gradas.

Hinata tomó una toalla y se encaminó hasta donde le había dicho su ídolo y se encontró con su sensei sonriéndole satisfactoriamente.

-Te esforzaste. – Le dijo siguiendo mirando la clase.

-Si. – Ella sonrió contenta con su esfuerzo.

Hinata se acercó a la mochila sacó su celular, decidida a contestar sus mensajes ya que le parecía descortés no haberlo hecho antes. Entró en la aplicación de mensajes y comenzó a escribir.

"_Deberás comprarme esos rollos. Buenos días, por cierto no soy princesa, soy Hinata, no es muy lindo que siempre te llaman por el apellido…" _

Ella sonrió mientras contestaba. Itachi se dio cuenta de ello estaba a punto de decirle que guardara ese celular pero el suyo en su bolsillo vibro. Supo que le estaba contestando.

Itachi sonrió mientras leía el mensaje. Decidió contestarlo ahí mismo, no le importaba si ella notaba que era él, aunque estaba seguro que no ella miraba su celular. Hinata estaba a punto de guardarlo cuando su celular vibro, le había contestado. Abrió el mensaje.

"_Bien, eso lo veremos, pero por ahora es mejor que no lo digas. Ya nos veremos y me dirás su debo comprarte esos rollos, Hinata."_

Itachi guardó conforme su celular, su teléfono nuevamente vibró después de nos cuantos segundos pero no dio mayores ademanes a contestar, esperó un poco cuando Hinata fue llamada nuevamente para seguir con la clase y se perdió en su mirada llena de ilusión que olvidó por unos instantes que él era su profesor.

* * *

><p>La clase terminó, Kisame había logrado exitosamente que más una chica se animase a nadar, lento pero seguro lograría que todas lo hicieran. Hinata estaba parada en una de las gradas sosteniendo su mochila con su uniforme del colegio. En una de sus manos aún sostenía la foto de él y una lapicera. Quería un autógrafo.<p>

Él se acercó a ella sonriendo viendo como Itachi lo miraba de mala manera, tuvo al pobre dos horas haciendo muecas de disgusto cada vez que se acercaba a la chica. No le importó eso, era divertido al fin de cuentas. Sonrió cuando llegó a su par, tomó su foto y comenzó a escribir leyendo en voz alta.

-Para mí más linda admiradora Hinata. Con amor Kisame Hoshigaki.

Él sonrió mientras que a Hinata se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas por la emoción. Y fue cuando se le ocurrió…

-¿Quieres que te entrene en mi club? – Inquirió él.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos sumamente sorprendida, su corazón se aceleró y buscó la manera de hacer salir las palabras de su boca pero se habían atorado. Simplemente asintió.

-Te espero mañana a las seis de la tarde en el club "Akatsuki" Lleva tu bañador, lo usarás.

Kisame se volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección a Itachi.

-Sí, Kisame-sensei. – Respondió con una voz dulce y una sonrisa que vio de reojo.

Hinata se fue. Aún había cosas que tenía que hacer ese día…

-¿Por qué lo hiciste? – Le preguntó a Itachi una vez que Hinata se fue.

-¿Hacer qué? – Itachi lo miro desafiante.

-Preocuparte. Fue muy notorio, ahora sé quién te gusta.

-Somos amigos, no veo el problema.

-Pues además de ser su sensei, ahora serás su sempai, espero que puedas soportar verla vestida de esa manera.

-No me digas que…

-Si. Serás su sempai, actúa bien mañana.

Kisame sonrió mientras que se iba a los cambiadores. Itachi supo que no sería un buen sempai y que apenas se descuidara… entraría a las duchas y que sea lo que dios quiera…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contenta con la aceptación del fic, me puse tan contenta que escribí tan rápido que apenas si lo noté xD. Muchas gracias a todos los que me apoyaron y hacen que esta historia de a poquito crezca. No sé si saben pero, a partir de ahora escribiré ItaHina y me da gusto que sea bien recibido.

¡Seamos cada vez más! :3 En verdad ¡GRACIAS!

**Hana Uchiha: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Actualicé lo más rápido que pude :3 que te guste el capi y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por el review.

**Jhossietaisho:** ¡Bienvenido nuevo lector! Aquí te doy más. Espero que te guste, gracias por tu review, en verdad. Ojalá nos sigamos leyendo.

**KattytoNebel: **Hola divina! Gracias por leerme en este nuevo fic :3 Emocionate y dice que sentiste xD. Gracias por tu review. :3

**Vicky love: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Es un gusto haberte embrujado. Traté de tardarme poquito, yo también amo los ItaHina y a Itachi :3 asdasd :3 Bueno, Itachi sabe lo que quiere, y ella también (? Es broma, si ya saldrá :3 Gracias por tu review :3

**Amadora Hyuga:** Hermosa, muchísimas gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en este fic, espero que este capítulo te guste también y que ames a el nuevo sensei-sempai, la violará apenas pueda xD Gracias por leerme y dejarme un review. :3

**Mere Mitsuky Taiyoukay: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Espero que te guste y también espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Muchas gracias por tu review :3

**AntoniaCifer: **¡Hola preciosa! Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente en este fic. Gracias a personas como tú me dan ganas de escribir mucho :3 espero que te guste y gracias por el review. :3

**blacklady hyuuga: **¡Bienvenido nueva lectora! También amo la pareja, ojalá que te guste y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por tu review :3

**Yoru no Ouji: **¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Muchas gracias en verdad te agradezco que me digas eso lloro de la emoción :3 Espero que te guste y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo :3

**Guest: **¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Continuándola tan rápido como me es posible, espero que te guste y ojalá nos sigamos leyendo. Gracias por el review.

Bueno eso es todo, espero que sigan esta historia y que se tomen un tiempo de comentarla que es gratis y hace que me apure más. Los quiero muchísimo sobre todo a aquellas personas que me apoyan en otros fics :3

Nos leemos.


	3. Sensei y Sempai

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

Dedicado a: **Sawako not sadak **(Por alguna razón no quedaba escrito con puntos por eso lo escribí separado)

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 3: Sensei y Sempai.

Itachi quiso golpear a Kisame, pero ya no había caso. Quería conquistar a Hinata como la dama que era, él tal vez no la conocía lo suficiente, no sabía mucho acerca de familia más que de lo que su padre solía hablar, pero independientemente de todo estaba seguro que nunca había sentido esa necesidad de tener cerca a una persona como le pasó con ella.

Resopló terminando de levantarse. Lo que le llamó la atención de ella fue sus hermosos ojos aperlados, sin dudas tenía una marca de pureza en ellos que él desconocía. Como todo caballero que era quería esperar y avanzar lentamente sin embargo por muy caballero que fuese, con el cuerpo que ella tenía difícilmente consiguiera hacerlo.

Sacudió su cabeza, ¿Desde cuándo era tan débil ante el sexo opuesto? Si había algo que debía destacar de su persona era que a pesar de ser sumamente ansioso, era increíblemente paciente. Sacó su celular recordando que había vibrado, suspiró al ver que no era un mensaje de ella, sino de su líder que quería juntarse con todos los Akatsuki para salir. Aunque no tenía muchas ganas y sabiendo que tendría que trabajar aceptó para después voltearse y volver a mirar por donde se había ido Hinata…

¿Cuál sería su disfraz para la fiesta…?

Sabía de quien podía recibir aquella información… Sakura. Visualizó a la pelirrosa a unos pocos metros de él sentada en una de las mesas de la cafetería junto a Ino y Hinata…

* * *

><p>Sasuke caminaba hacia la cafetería resoplando en medio de sus compañeros mientras que era seguido por Naruto, la verdad es que había decidió hacer la fiesta el sábado por que supuestamente habría tormenta, realmente no quería ningún tipo de fiesta en su hogar, pero no por ello era antisocial. Mientras que tenía el pensamiento en alguna parte se acordó que no había decidido que ponerse para esa dichosa fiesta. Pensó en que lo decidiría a último momento, después de todo tampoco estaba emocionado y seguramente no iría nadie, suspiró.<p>

Entró a la cafetería junto al rubio, este rápidamente sacó unos potes de ramen instantáneo y se los dio a una de las chicas del mostrador para que se lo preparase, él simplemente se sirvió unos tomates y un onigiri, no tenía demasiada hambre. Tomo su charola mientras se sentaba en una de las mesas y cuando se acomodó miro como Kisame se sentaba en una mesa junto a Itachi, observó mejor, no solo estaba Itachi sino que también Sakura, Ino y Hinata, frunció el ceño ¿De qué hablarían?

Se levantó de su mesa y le hizo señas a Naruto para avisarle donde se sentaría, después comenzó a caminar en dirección de aquella mesa parecía que quebraría el piso con las pisadas. Cuando llegó los notó riendo con mucha familiaridad, mientras que la Hyuga fascinada escuchaba relatos de Kisame, Sakura hablaba muy animadamente con su hermano, Ino estaba perdida en su celular, un tic apareció en su ojo ya que no lo notaron en ningún momento. Carraspeó un poco e Itachi lo observó y los demás lo observaron.

-Sasuke. – Pronunció sonriendo un poco, las mejillas de Hinata se colorearon al ver a Naruto llegar por atrás sonriéndole.

-Nii-san, ¿Por qué estas acá? Los profesores no comen con las alumnas. – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos.

Naruto rápidamente sacó una silla de alrededor la apoyó en un borde y comenzó a devorar su amado y preciado ramen con rapidez.

-Kisame debe comer en la cafetería por un trato especial con Tsunade-sama. – Hinata prestó más atención. – Lo estoy acompañando como amigos que somos, además él tenía que hablar con Hinata-san.

-¿Y por qué diablos hablas con Sakura? – Consultó algo fastidiado.

-Pues Sakura-san es una buena chica. – Itachi sonrió mientras que a Sakura le brillaron los ojos, sin dudas cada vez creía más en las buenas intenciones de Itachi por ayudarla.

-Si tú lo dices Nii-san. – Sasuke acercó una silla a la mesa imitando al rubio. – Pero Sakura es mi amiga, no me gusta que seas amigo de mis amigas. – Cerró los ojos y no pudo ver la cara de emoción de Sakura. – Yo no lo hago con tu grupo de amigos subnormales. – Sentenció.

-¿A quién llamas subnormales? – Una mano apretó el hombro de Sasuke. – Sabes que si Yahiko te oye… – Konan cayó unos segundos. Sasuke tragó duro, Yahiko era algo "brusco".

Kisame observó la divertida escena, Itachi sonrió, Sakura hizo cara de no entender nada mientras que Ino seguía en su mundo perdida en las teclas de su celular.

-Nee-chan, no le digas eso a Sasuke. – Naruto comentó desinteresadamente y la peliazul observó a su profesora. – Digo Konan-sensei. – El blondo notó su error y se redimió.

-¿Nee-chan? – Inquirió Kisame levantando una de sus cejas.

-Naruto, aquí no me llames de esa manera. – Desaprobó al rubio. Quizás malinterpretaran su cariño y pensaran que lo favorecía en las notas – Es el aprendiz de Jiraiya-sensei, Nagato, Yahiko y yo somos como sus hermanos. – Sentenció Konan terminando aquella demostración de afecto. – Itachi, Kisame, Nagato y Yahiko quiere que nos juntemos en casa, los espero a las nueve, sean puntuales. – Konan saludó con la mano a modo de despedida y se fue.

-Sakura-san, necesita hablar con usted, ¿Puede darme un minuto?

-Sí, Itachi-sensei. – Sakura se levantó y siguió a Itachi, Sasuke entrecerró la mirada, fuese lo que fuese que tuvieran Sakura no era la indicada para su hermano, él el día en que decidiera estar con alguien muy su pesar aceptaría a alguien como la Hyuga o cualquier otra parecida, de buena familia y callada, en ese rol no entraba Sakura.

Ino minutos después de levantó también despidiéndose de Hinata ya que dos chicos la llamaban, Sasuke junto a Naruto al cabo de unos minutos dejaron a Hinata sola, sentada en aquella mesa junto a su máximo ídolo.

-En unos minutos tocará el timbre así que nos vemos en la clase de mañana. – Dijo Kisame para luego meterse el último cangrejo en su boca.

-De acuerdo Kisame-sensei, hablaré con mi padre para poder ir mañana. – Una sonrisa sincera afloró de sus labios.

-Te esperaré mañana. – Kisame le devolvió la sonrisa una vez que tragó su comida. – Por cierto Hinata-chan, ¿Sabes cocinar? – Hinata asintió algo extrañada por la pregunta. - ¿Sabes hacer galletas? – Inquirió nuevamente a lo que ella asintió. – Has para tres personas y llévalas mañana. – Kisame se levantó de su asiento. – No me decepciones.

Hinata asintió con emoción mientras que el timbre sonaba, aún tenía unas clases antes de salir, sin lugar a dudas estaba muy emocionada, haría las mejores galletas del mundo, el día siguiente sería el mejor de todos. Sonrió abiertamente para después levantar sus cosas y salir en dirección al aula ese día había superado sus expectativas.

* * *

><p>Acerca de las cuatro sus clases terminaron, ella se quedó en la puerta de su aula mientras que esperaba sus compañeras que terminaran de guardar sus cosas para salir de la escuela e ir a comprar sus disfraces. Revisó su dinero tenía una buena cantidad lo suficiente para comprarse aquel disfraz, sonrió al ver que las chicas se acercaban a ella y la tomaban de los brazos para irse juntas.<p>

Durante el camino a la casa de disfraces hablaron de cosas triviales, cosas acerca de la escuela, los profesores, la notas, todo iba muy buen hasta que Sakura le hizo una pregunta a Hinata que sorprendió a Ino.

-¿Hinata-chan a ti te gusta Sasuke-kun?

Mientras que la pelirrosa observaba a Hinata intentando sacarle alguna información de la cual la peliazul no estaba familiarizada, está lejos de sentirse mal con una sonrisa sincera le contestó.

-Hay una persona que me gusta, pero no es Sasuke-kun. – Sus mejillas se colorearon al recordarlo.

¡Bingo! Solo lo estaba confirmando a Hinata le gustaba Naruto y creyó que lo más justo sería que si ella la ayudaba con Sasuke ella le ayudase con su estúpido mejor amigo.

-Pues será mejor que te esfuerces. – Sakura sonrió. – Hay algo que me dice que tú también le gustas.

-¿Sakura-chan? – Hinata frunció levemente el ceño sin entender.

-Yo solo digo. – Sacudió sus manos restándole importancia. – Vamos que están abriendo el local.

Tomó la mano de la chica mientras corrían. Quizás Sakura no lo sabía pero esa frase había hecho un clic en la mente de Hinata, _"Hay algo que me dice que tú también le gustas."_ _"Es muy trillado "Tu admirador secreto" ¿Verdad? Soy alguien a quien le gustas…" _– Entonces esos mensajes… – Pensó para sí misma antes de acercarse al mostrador para pedir su disfraz.

* * *

><p>Itachi ya tenía su disfraz, estaba seguro que no pudo haber elegido uno mejor, independientemente de todo, nadie sospecharía nada sabía cómo mover las fichas del juego. Llegó a su hogar para revisar los expedientes de los alumnos, más que nada de ella, sacó de su auto su carpeta con su conducta y nota a lo largo de esos años, era increíblemente pequeña con pocas hojas, no había si quiera algún parecido con la de Naruto que sin dudas tendría muchas quejas.<p>

Abrió la carpeta y se encontró con excelentes notas, a lo largo de todos los años siempre se conservó en los primeros lugares, tal vez no era la mejor pero sí una de las mejores, su conducta era impecable, no tenía ni un solo reporte de mala conducta, y todo eso ocupaba la primer carilla de aquella cinco o seis hojas entonces internamente se preguntó que más habría en las otras hojas.

-"Reporte de Kurenai Yuhi, Psicóloga" – Leyó en voz alta sin darse cuenta. - "Estudiante de primer año Hyuga Hinata."

Cayó por unos segundos, mientras observaba la fecha, era de hace cinco años atrás, en el comienzo de clases. ¿Por qué Hinata iba a una psicóloga de la escuela? No lo entendió y supo que sacando sus propias conclusiones no llegaría a nada, por algo tenía un reporte en sus manos, y debía leerlo.

-"Hija del empresario Hiashi Hyuga y su madre fallecida Hana Hyuga, convive además con su hermana menor Hanabi y su primo Neji. – Itachi recordó a Neji, pero Hinata le había llamado "Nii-san" por aquello creyó que eran hermanos, no primos. – Posee dificultad para entablar amistades y es callada en clase, por lo que ha tenido algunos problemas al intentar incluirse. Tiene dos únicos amigos, que son cercanos a ella, no obstante, necesita tener más relaciones de amistad…"

Calló unos segundos antes de pensar con claridad acerca de lo que comentaba con respecto a las clases, él lo había notado en su primer día, a ella le había costado mucho hacerle una pregunta. Reflexionó, la chica le gusta era cierto, intentó ayudarla a entablar amistades por lo que ella le había dicho, sin embargo no pensó que una psicóloga dijera que ella estaba prácticamente sola desde hacía cinco años… Volvió a mirar el papel, año tras año todos los informes eran iguales, no cambiaba en lo más mínimo, con esas cinco hojas supo en la soledad que se encontraba.

Suspiró, su intento de acercarla a los demás con la intención de que se acercase a él no tenía un pensamiento tan profundo, no sabía esas cosas pero ahora que tenía la información no sería para nada en vano, aunque seguiría con su intento de conquistarla, le ayudaría más en que se relacionara con más personas… Sabía exactamente por dónde empezar.

* * *

><p>Una vez comprado su disfraz de despidió de sus nuevas amigas mientras se dirigía a un parque en donde se encontraría con Neji aún vestía su ropa de escuela así que esperaba que una vez que terminasen de hacer lo que harían fueran a su hogar así podía cambiarse. Sacó su celular de su mochila mientras se ponía los auriculares, revisó sus mensajes y no tenía ninguno nuevo entonces se animó a enviar uno.<p>

"_¿Nos conocemos en persona?"_

Leyó el mensaje antes de mandarlo, una presión se había presentado en su pecho. Cerró los ojos antes de apretar el botón de enviar, tenía miedo era verdad, pero cabía la posibilidad de que el chico que le gustaba le estaba mandando mensajes diciéndole que ella le gustaba por una vez en su vida no tenía que ser cobarde.

Esperó unos minutos pero no pasó nada, cuando visualizó el parque se sacó los auriculares e iba a guardar su celular en su mochila. Entonces vio que le había contestado fuese quien fuese.

"_Por supuesto, hemos hablado también."_

Su corazón bombeó de forma más rápida, estaba emocionándose, sus mejillas se encendieron, estaba contenta debía aceptarlo. Rápidamente tecleó él mensaje antes de visualizar la figura de su primo a unos pocos metros de ella.

"_¿Cuál es tu nombre?"_

Mandó el mensaje y apretó el aparato, estaba nerviosa. Se acercó a Neji, lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla y comenzaron a caminar. Hinata no podía sacarse esa sonrisa de nervios y felicidad del rostro.

-¿Sucede algo? – Preguntó Neji.

-¿Ah? – Expresó para salir de su mundo. – No, nada.

-Te conozco. – Insistió. – ¿Se trata del nuevo profesor de natación?

-¿Ah? – Replicó ella y rápidamente volvió en sí nuevamente. - ¡Si! – Efusiva sonrió. – ¡Es Kisame! ¡Neji-Nii Kisame!

-¿Kisame Hoshigaki? – Exclamó frunciendo el ceño. - ¿El natacionista?

-¡Si! Tsunade-sama hizo un trato especial con él. Les contaré a todos en la cena. ¿A dónde vamos? – Preguntó evitando seguir hablando. Su celular vibró.

"_Sería muy fácil de adivinar, pero mi apellido empieza con U."_

-Empieza con U. – Susurró. Apellidos que comenzaran con U solo conocía a Uchiha y Uzumaki, estaba segura que Uchiha Sasuke nunca le mandaría un mensaje, entonces… – Naruto…

-¿Qué? – Neji fingió no haberla escuchado.

-Nada. – Negó sonriendo.

-Pues vamos por un helado y después vamos a casa, está bajando el sol. – Sugirió.

-De acuerdo.

Caminaron hasta la heladería, Hinata pidió un helado de chocolate mientras que Neji uno de vainilla. Se sentaron en una de las mesas y tomaron su helado con tranquilidad, hablando de trivialidades, hasta que el helado se terminó y se fueron a casa.

* * *

><p>La cena de la casa de los Hyuga fue normal, Hiashi aceptó que Hinata fuese a clases de Kisame Hoshigaki mientras que la felicitó porque un natacionista de alto nivel la haya seleccionado como una de sus estudiantes. Hinata se sintió conforme mientras que le aseguró que se esforzaría por enorgullecerlo.<p>

Cerca de la medianoche mientras que terminaba de preparar las galletas que le había pedido su sensei un mensaje le llegó.

"_¿Sabes quién soy? Pues te daré una pista, nos veremos mañana."_

Ella sonrió mientras que cortó más masa de galletas y dejó su celular de lado mientras que siguió con su labor, contenta por saber quién era aquella persona. Le regalaría una de sus galletas y le compraría unos rollos de canela porque sin dudas ella había perdido la apuesta de los mensajes, a ella si le gustaba Uzumaki Naruto.

* * *

><p>Saludó a Neji desde lejos mientras que en la puerta Sakura la esperaba junto a Ino, las saludó y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al aula. Llevaba en sus manos un paquete de rollos de canela que eran visibles, a las dos se les hizo agua la boca pero Hinata les dijo que era un regalo para alguien especial.<p>

Itachi la había visto entrar y sonrió al verla llegar con esos rollos de canela, ¿Se había dado cuenta Hinata de que él era quien le mandaba los mensajes? Sonrió, eso significaba que a ella le gustaba él y sin dudas eso era algo que quería. Se paró cerca del aula, cuando los alumnos iban entrando al aula, Hinata se acercó a sus sensei con una sonrisa en el rostro, Itachi se la devolvió. La sonrisa de la ojiperla se intensificó cuando Sakura sacaba a rastras del aula a Naruto.

Este se paró en frente de Itachi y Hinata seguía sonriendo. Se inclinó mientras que estiraba sus manos hacia él y extendía el paquete.

-¡Tú también me gustas Naruto-kun! – Sin dudar en sus palabras se confesó.

Naruto levantó las cejas mientras que no entendía nada, Itachi lo imitó. Sakura golpeó en el brazo a Naruto mientras que Hinata aún seguía con la cabeza a gachas, Ino lo empujó y el rubio agarró el paquete de la ojiperla.

-Tú también me gustas Hinata-chan. – Sonrió y Hinata levantó la cara sumamente sorprendida, no esperaba que respondiera de esa manera enfrente de Sakura Ino y su sensei Itachi. – Muchas gracias por los rollos de canela.

La ojiperla sonrió con más efusividad mientras asintió, Itachi solo estaba de brazos cruzados a unos pasos de ellos, observando todo, cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse pero no podía, tampoco iba a descargar su ira en frente de quien solía llamarlo hermano y él lo consideraba de esa manera. La sonrisa de Hinata lo tranquilizó pero, él quería esa sonrisa solo para él.

-Hinata-chan eres una buena amiga, me gustan las personas como tú.

Sakura e Ino abrieron los ojos como platos, el idiota de Naruto no había entendido los sentimientos de Hinata. La ojiperla bajó la mirada confundida y con un nudo en la garganta _"Me gustan las personas como tú…" _resonó en su mente.

Itachi amagó a acercarse cuando vio como bajó la mirada, fueron segundos pero su mirada brillante se había perdido, la tristeza la había inundado y sin dudas se sintió dolido. Naruto no tenía malas intenciones pero, ¿Cómo fue posible que no notara lo que ella intentaba decirle? Le gustaba como chico, no como amigo.

Hinata levantó la mirada sonriendo levemente, tres de las cuatro personas que estaban presentes notaron como retenía sus ganas de llorar, su labio inferior temblaba levemente.

-Claro. – Susurró al borde del llanto.

-Naruto, Sakura, Ino, adentro. – Pronunció el mayor de los Uchiha.

Los tres asintieron para voltear y entrar en el aula, Hinata estaba por seguirlos pero Itachi se le adelantó, la detuvo tomándola del brazo mientras que ella bajaba la mirada. La metió en la aula anterior que se encontraba vacía y cerró la puerta tras de él.

-Sensei… – Susurró levantando su mirada cubierta de lágrimas.

Él la atrajo más cerca, la abrazó en un intento de calmarla. La Hyuga lloró durante unos minutos. Ese momento sirvió para que Itachi se sintiera más seguro con respecto a su deseo de ayudarla…

-Todo estará bien. – Susurró mientras que acariciaba su cabeza.

Y así se quedaron hasta que Sasuke entró en aquella aula.

-Itachi…

-Sasuke-kun. – Susurró la Hyuga alejándose de Itachi.

-Sakura me dijo lo que pasó. – Miró de lado. – Aun así lo mejor será que vuelvan al aula.

-En unos minutos iré. – Dijo Hinata no recuperada del todo. – Gracias sensei.

Itachi asintió cuando comenzó a caminar en sentido de la puerta, Sasuke dio una última mirada de pena por la Hyuga, después de todo Naruto seguía siendo un estúpido, además los sentimientos de Hinata hacia el eran sinceros.

-No te preocupes, es un idiota. – Le dijo cuando cerró la puerta y vio una pequeña sonrisa de parte de ella.

-Sí… – Susurró.

Minutos después fue al baño se lavó la cara y volvió al aula, ni siquiera notó al nuevo alumno que estaba sentado en la parte de atrás. Itachi estaba dando un texto así que simplemente se sentó en el lugar que le correspondía y se dispuso a leer intentando disipar aquellos sentimientos que no eran correspondidos. Resopló al ver que no podía concentrarse, sintió una mirada penetrante a sus espaldas, al voltear se encontró con los ojos de Sasuke, parecía que intentaba aceptar algo pero no sabía que era exactamente.

* * *

><p>La clase de literatura llegó a su fin, después de eso tuvo matemáticas y la hora del almuerzo llegó, tomó su mochila y se fue a pasos lentos a la cafetería, Kiba y Shino la acompañaron entendiendo el silencio sepulcral de la Hyuga, eran amigos desde toda la vida era muy obvio que entendía por lo que estaba pasando.<p>

Naruto le había elogiado los rollos de canela mientras que le agradecía nuevamente pero eso lejos de hacerla sentir mejor la hundían cada vez más en su depresión. Cuando se sentó en una de las mesas de la cafetería revolvió su comida sin comer demasiado, tenía la mirada perdida y pensaba en cuan tonta fue al creer que el chico que le mandaba mensajes era Naruto, y entonces nuevamente se preguntó ¿Quién era?

Sacó su celular, no le había mandado mensaje alguno, aquello la decepcionó un poco mientras que lo guardaba nuevamente dudaba que algo la animara, Kiba y Shino la dejaron ya que tenían que ir a la biblioteca a buscar unos libros, Hinata se quedó sola en la mesa mirando a la nada.

Escuchó como una de las sillas se corrió y alguien se sentó a su lado.

-Hyuga.

La voz fría de Sasuke hizo que se sobresaltara un poco. Ella inmediatamente tomó su bolso dispuesta a irse, realmente no tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y por lo que había pasado con su hermano hacía unas horas… No quería siquiera pensar en ello. Se levantó y rápidamente el azabache la tironeó del brazo.

-Tenemos que hablar. – Sentenció frío cuando ella se sentó por la fuerza de su agarre. – ¿A ti te gusta mi hermano? – Sasuke entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza.

-¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿El sensei? – Exclamo sin entenderse a ella misma. Sasuke aflojó la mirada.

-Era una broma. – Carente de emoción alguna la observó más fijamente. – Sabes, Naruto puede ser tonto a veces, pero no lo tomes personal, no es que realmente haya querido rechazarte, es solo que aún su cerebro no acepta ese tipo de información por eso la mal interpreta. Ya sabes, es medio lento. – Hinata sonrió levemente. – Estoy seguro que quizás cuando sea algo más despierto pueda contestarte de una mejor manera.

Justo cuando Sasuke terminó de decir aquello el rubio de acercó a ellos.

-Ne teme, Hinata-chan, vamos a clases antes de que nos regañe Iruka-sensei. – El rubio sonrió sin rastro de culpabilidad.

Sasuke miró a Hinata y ella sonrió sinceramente, sin haberlo pensado jamás Sasuke levantó de una manera enorme el ánimo de Hinata, asintió mientras se levantaba de su silla para comenzar a caminar.

_-Tal vez en otro momento…_ - Pensó para sí misma antes de seguirle sonriendo a Naruto cuando le contaba cómo había comido siete tazones de ramen sin ayuda de nadie.

* * *

><p>Salió de la escuela una vez finalizada las clases le había hecho un tour de último minuto al nuevo alumno llamado Sai. Fue un pedido de Itachi y no tuvo otra que aceptar al menos aquel chico le había caído bien y pudieron hablar unos minutos sin que ella tartamudease o algo parecido.<p>

Caminó unas cuantas cuadras mientras que trataba de ubicar donde quedaría ese club de sus sensei. Suspiró. El club quedaba realmente lejos y tendría que caminar mucho ya que no había siquiera sacado su carnet de estudiantil para que le cobraran un poco menos en el autobús aunque tenía dinero para pagarlo intentaba no abusar de la generosidad de su padre.

Llegó a la esquina de la cuadra en la que estaba caminando y un auto paró en frente de ella. El conductor bajó el vidrio y se trataba de su sensei de literatura.

-¿Te llevó a alguna parte?

Inmediatamente recordó la vergüenza que había pasado esa mañana y estaba a punto de rechazarlo cuando la voz de su padre hizo eco en su cabeza _"Esas amistades te convienen Hinata. Debería intentar ser más cercana a ese chico."_ Entonces dudó, aunque ella estaba muy convencida de que debía rechazarlo asintió mientras que rodeó el auto para sentarse del lado del copiloto. Le había prometido a su padre que sería cercana a él y esta era una buena oportunidad aunque realmente quería dejarla pasar.

Los pétalos de Sakura cayeron inesperadamente.

Abrió la puerta y se sentó dejando la mochila en sus pies. Abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y resopló cansada.

-¿A dónde la llevo Hinata-san? – Inquirió nuevamente el Uchiha fingiendo no saber nada.

-Al club Akatsuki. – Respondió con una sonrisa. Intentaría ser más cercana…

Itachi arrancó nuevamente y comenzaron a recorrer las calles. Su mirada se perdió en uno de los tantos árboles que pasaban, intentaba pensar en algo que no fuera su propia vergüenza. Suspiró.

-¿Sucede algo? – Llamó su atención.

-No, nada. – Respondió mirando la radio del auto. – ¿Puedo poner algo?

-No hay problema.

Ella prendió la radio. La estación marcaba un el inicio de un tema, uno que ella conocía demasiado bien.

-I realize the screaming pain, hearing loud in my brain… But I'm going straight ahead, with the scar… – Susurró a lo que Itachi desvió la mirada por unos segundos del frente. – Can you hear me, can you hear me, can you hear me…

-So I am… - Siguió Itachi con una sonrisa, aquella era una de sus canciones favoritas.

-¿La conoces? – Inquirió algo asombrada de que escuchara es tipo de música.

-Sí. – Contestó simplemente. – Tu inglés es bueno.

-Mi padre me ha pagado varios profesores para aprender el idioma, a veces salimos del país y necesitamos hablarlo fluido.

-Mi padre era igual, solía hacernos "perfeccionar el inglés" para no hacerle pasar vergüenza. – Rio recordando tiempos lejanos. – Lo aprendí rápidamente pero a Sasuke le costaba un poco por lo que fingía a veces que no entendía para que no lo retasen demasiado.

-Neji-niisan hacia lo mismo conmigo y Hanabi-neechan. – Hinata tapó su rostro enrojecido por aquel comentario. – Es que Neji-niisan siempre fue un genio.

Algo en ella le recordó fugazmente a Sasuke.

-Imagino que no era tan difícil. Solo conlleva práctica. – Terminó al parar el auto, habían llegado.

Aquella corta charla había resultado ser tan natural que Hinata olvidó su mal rato por la mañana, se había evaporado se vergüenza y sonreía a su lado mientras entraban al club de Kisame. Atravesaron unos pasillos hasta que llegaron hasta donde dictaban las clases. Kisame estaba exactamente igual que el día anterior nada más que nadaba de acá para allá Hinata se asombró, aparentemente a ella le daría clases nada más.

-Hinata-chan ve a cambiarte. – Sonrió desde la piscina mientras que le saludaba con la mano.

-Sí, sensei.

La ojiperla rápidamente divisó los cambiadores y se fue de allí prácticamente corriendo de la emoción.

-Tú también y será mejor que no la espíes. – Frunció el ceño Kisame.

Itachi ignoró el comentario mientras que se dirigía a los cambiadores. Hinata después de unos minutos salió caminando con una sonrisa y sintiéndose algo mal por no haber despedido ni agradecido a su sensei que ya no estaba. Dejó sus cosas a una distancia prudencial del agua y se acercó al borde de la piscina.

-Espera a Itachi-san, Hinata-chan.

Fue entonces cuando levantó la mirada y se cruzó con su profesor vistiendo exactamente igual que su ídolo, ¡Solo que no esperaba que fuese tan atractivo! Bajó la mirada, rápidamente se sonrojó cuando lo vio únicamente con esa sunga mostrando sus pectorales y sus bien trabajadas piernas.

-¿Itachi-sensei? – Indicó hundiéndose más en ella.

-Soy "Itachi-sempai" aquí. – Sonrió él sinceramente.

-De acuerdo sempai. – Infló un poco las mejillas para tirarse al agua seguida de él. Necesitaba con urgencia no verlo porque estaba segura de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento…

* * *

><p>La clase había resultado bastante bien, Hinata era una novata experimentada y eso era bueno, Kisame estaba muy seguro que no necesitaría enseñarle demasiado, solo tendría que pulir sus marcas y enseñarle técnicas para que al nadar le resultase más cómodo y menos cansador.<p>

Itachi no había podido sacar la vista de ella, el único que lo notó por suerte fue Kisame. Una hora y media después, había comenzado a descender el sol y decidieron salir de la piscina.

-Eres buena Hinata-chan. Ahora calificaré otro aspecto tuyo, ¿Trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Sí, sensei.

Corrió con la toalla en sus hombros a buscar su mochila. La tomó y volvió a donde estaban los hombres.

-Este es suyo. – Le extendió el paquete de galletas. – Este es mío. – Dijo tomando uno. – Y creo que este es de usted sempai.

Itachi tomó el paquete con las manos abiertas algo sorprendido por el regalo. Sonrió a modo de agradecimiento mientras que Kisame abría la bolsa de galletas y se llevaba una a la boca.

-Magnifico Hinata-chan, eres muy buena cocinera. Con esto pagaras tus clases. – Hinata asintió. – Prueba una Itachi.

El pelinegro asintió.

-Las preparé anoche, espero que le gusten. – La sonrisa de satisfacción afloró en sus labios.

Itachi se llevó una galleta a la boca, saboreó aquella simple pero sin dudas exquisita galleta, sonrió una vez que tragó.

-Es muy buena cocinado.

-Gracias.

Hinata miró la hora, Kisame había hecho té y lo habían disfrutado con las galletas que había hecho, notó que se le había hecho algo tarde y no sabía cómo volver. Suspiró. Eran más de las ocho y ni siquiera había avisado que llegaría más tarde de lo normal.

-Disculpe sensei, ¿Puede llamar un taxi? Es que no sé cómo llegar a casa y se ha hecho tarde.

-Yo te llevó Hinata-chan. – Sonrió Kisame.

-No, la llevó yo, me queda de paso. – Replicó el Uchiha.

-No quiero ser una molestia.

-No lo eres, ve a cambiarte. – Ordeno Itachi.

-Sí sempai.

Ella volteó y se fue corriendo parecía estar apurada. Itachi la iba a imitar cuando Kisame puso una de sus manos en su hombro denteniendolo.

-Ten cuidado con lo que haces en el camino.

-¿A qué viene eso Kisame?

-Tú sabes. Ten cuidado. – Entrecerró la mirada y dejó que el azabache siguiera su camino.

* * *

><p>Hinata se despidió de Kisame, Itachi la imitó y pidió que le avisara a su líder que tal vez tardaría un poco. Hinata nuevamente pensó en tomarse un taxi pero era tarde ya Itachi había encendido el auto. En unos minutos llegarían por la rapidez de su sensei.<p>

Y diez minutos después de un silencio sepulcral llegaron al hogar de la ojiperla.

-Muchas gracias por traerme a casa Itachi-sensei, no debió preocuparse.

-No hay problema.

-Insisto. – Ella siguió. – Sé que no corresponde pero, tome. – Sacó otro paquete de galletas de su mochila. – Había traído una bolsa más por las dudas, y sé que le gustaron.

-Muchas gracias, no tenías por qué molestarte.

-No es molestia, es gratitud. Neji-niisan dice que hay que ser buenos con quien lo son con nosotros y recompensarlos de alguna manera.

-Está bien. – Finalizó él.

Sacó las llaves y salió de su auto. Rodeó la mitad de este y le abrió la puerta a lo que se encontró con la mirada sorprendida de esta.

-Gracias. – Susurró algo nerviosa y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

Cruzaron juntos el pequeño jardín, cuando se acercó a darle un beso en la mejilla a modo de despedida la puerta se abrió de repente.

-¡Hinata! – Gritó el patriarca Hyuga. Atrás de este venía Neji intentándolo detener junto a Hanabi. - ¿Qué significa todo esto? – Inquirió ignorando por completo a Itachi.

-Oto-san, no es lo que parece. – Exclamó horrorizada por la expresión de su padre mientras buscaba con desesperación la ayuda de Itachi.

El azabache se repuso de aquel empujón que recibió del jefe de familia cuando se posiciono a su lado. Carraspeó con algo de fuerza para presentarse.  
>-Hiashi-sama soy Itachi Uchiha, profesor de literatura de Hinata-san.<p>

Hiashi lo observó una milésima de segundo para presentarse.

-Un gusto, Hinata siempre nos habla de usted.

-¿Cómo que siempre si hace dos días que lo conozco? – Susurró y su padre la abrazó intentándola callar.

-El gusto es mío. Me disculpo por el retraso de hoy, es que no nos dimos cuenta de la hora, Kisame nos entrenó duro. Me disculpo en nombre de ambos.

-No hay problema, pero Hinata – Se dirigió a su hija. – Avísame la próxima vez.

-Sí, Oto-san.

-¿Quiere cenar con nosotros? Las empleadas ya han puesto la mesa.

-Yo… es que… - Titubeó el mayor de los Uchiha mientas que desviaba la mirada hacia su reloj casi eran las nueve.

-No acepto un no como respuesta. – Aseguró el mayor de los Hyuga.

-De acuerdo, será un placer. – Respondió para empezar a caminar hasta la casa de los Hyuga…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo los trata la vida? Pues a mí mal, me he estado cayendo mucho de mis benditos rollers y mis manos y brazos han sufrido bastante, me disculpo por mi tardanza.

Pues, aquí sale un poco la inspiración y mis amadas manos me permiten escribir.

Muchísimas gracias a todos lo que me dejaron un review, la verdad estoy feliz de que les guste.

**Yue yuna: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me alegra que te haya gustado y que te haya resultado divertido, es la primera vez que le pongo humor y no sé si me queda muy bien que digamos xD Muchas gracias por el review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**AntoniaCifer: **Hola! ¿Qué te digo? Es ansioso xD Tendrá que soportarlo y espero que no sea por mucho xD ese Kisame es un loquillo xD Continuo acorde la aceptación pero mis manos no me ayudan TTnTT. Gracias por el review.

**Amadora Hyuga: **¡Hola preciosa! Se la va a violar xDD Yo también quisiera que existieran, pero ahí vez, ni soñando xD Hiashi me recuerda a mi padre (No se porque digo esto xD) Así que mi padre también tiene su lado gracioso entonces me dije "Vamos a poner a Hiashi bien gracioso xD" y pues eso me sale. Gracias por el apoyo divina. :D

**Guest: **¿Bienvenido/a nueva lector/a? Pues no sé ya que me escriben varios "Guest" Es mi pareja favorita, y me alegra que te guste lo que escribo tengo varias ideas acerca de ellos pero nada para subir hasta que no avance más con esta y "Herederos" si no me hago mucho quilombo xD Gracias por el review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo :D

**Jhossietaisho:** ¡Hola! Pues, ya verás todo lo que le provoca aunque esta como medio obvio no? Kisame se lo insinúa porque lo conoce xD Ya se vendrá la fiesta y zas xD mejor me cayo XD :D Gracias por el review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo :D

**Korra56:** ¡Hola! Lo amamos por igual xD Espero que te guste la conti y nos leemos :D Gracias por el review.

**KattytoNebel:** ¡Hola Kattyto :D! Pues cuando lo leí me sentí como rara xD pero que te puedo decir me gustó a Hina emocionada por Kisame xD Estúpido y sensual sempai. Pues los sms son dinamita viste lo que provocaron pero habrá más xDD. Muchas gracias por el review. Por cierto tu fic "La Bailarina" ItaHina (Si lo escribo así te hago promo xD) me encantó quiero conti :D

**Stefany BM: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! :D Yo también califique el primer capítulo con asdadasda xD gracias por comentar los dos capis :D Me alegra tanto que te guste y bueno nada, espero que este también te guste. Pues Neji me encanta porque tengo un primo onda Neji xD así que me alegra que te guste :D A Sakura no la maté porque bueno, la necesito xD Jajaja Kisame el cupido :D. Gracias por tu review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**karla-eli-chan:** ¡Hola! Lo amé por igual xD Pues la gran pregunta ¿Qué pasará? Veremos… Espero que te guste, gracias por el review. :D

**Hina-chan:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me encanta el Uchiha acosador xD es como lindo. xD Te recomendaría que te hagas una cuenta aunque no subas fic's, yo así empecé :D Itachi y Hinata es mi pairing favorito y en mi perfil encontrarás más ItaHina aunque te recomiendo que leas "Love Is" de Sasha545 y te enamorarás aún más. Gracias por tu review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Kisha-Hyuga:** ¡Hola! Pues era como obvio pero, me gusta lo obvio en algunos sentidos no todos ojo. Pues para mi es lindo y tierno, no sé, le da herramientas para ayudarla :D Hiashi no es el malote, como dije antes, intento hacerlo más relax. Gracias por el review, :D

Antes de irme por completo, ayer 19/02/2014, cumplí mi primer año como fanficker, estoy emocionada porque esto es gracias a ustedes, los quiero muchísimo :D gracias por el apoyo en verdad. :D

¡Seamos cada vez más! :3 En verdad ¡GRACIAS!

Bueno eso es todo, espero que sigan esta historia y que se tomen un tiempo de comentarla que es gratis y hace que me escriba más rápido :D

Nos leemos pronto :D (Si quieren) :D


	4. La Familia Hyuga

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 4: La familia Hyuga.

Entró en aquella casa, era bastante grande y tenía un agradable olor que invitaba a seguir. Las paredes estaban pintadas de amarillo suave con los marcos de las puertas en un color marrón, en la entrada había un gran cuadro de la familia Hyuga, Hiashi y Hana estaban parados mientras que Neji, Hinata y Hanabi estaban sentados en sillas. Todos sonreían. Se veía una familia feliz.

Siguió los pasos firmes de Hiashi mientras imaginaba un sinfín de posibles charlas aquella noche, miró de reojo a Hinata que iba con la cabeza un poco agachada. Quiso decirle que todo estaba bien, que no tenía que avergonzarse, después de todo su padre era igual o peor, pero en aquel momento nada había salido de su boca. Atravesaron un corto pasillo, sus pasos eran silencios en aquella madera lo que hizo escuchar su propio corazón galopando con más fuerza, se encontró con el comedor de aquella casa, la mesa de algarrobo era increíblemente enorme al igual que las sillas.

-_Digno de un Hyuga…_ – Pensó cuando Hiashi se sentó en una de las puntas.

-Sensei… siéntese… a mi lado… – Titubeó Hinata cuando su padre le lanzó una mirada para que le ofreciera lugar a Itachi.

-De acuerdo. – Sonrió levemente Itachi intentando calmar a su alumna.

Se posicionó a su lado, sacó la silla para acomodar a Hinata quien le sonrió de manera dulce por aquel acto tan caballeroso, luego imitó su acción para poder sentarse y así lo hizo, descansó sus manos sobre la mesa mientras que miraba desinteresadamente a Neji que se encontraba al frente suyo y desvió una milésima de segundo su vista para posicionarse en la hermana menor de Hinata.

-_Podría jurar que son hermanos…_ – Aquel pensamiento se vio interrumpido por la voz del patriarca Hyuga.

-Se nota que ha crecido en estos años.

-Pues, a decir verdad no he crecido tanto, solo lo normal. – El Uchiha sonrió.

-Yo más bien diría que sí. Te convertiste en todo un hombre. – Insistió.

-¿Oto-san ustedes ya se conocían? – La voz de Hanabi se hizo presente.

-Sí, vi a Itachi cuando tenía cinco años por última vez, han pasado años. Y dígame Itachi-san, ¿Cómo ha terminado como profesor de una escuela? Hasta donde tengo entendido usted heredará la empresa familiar. – Hiashi fue bastante directo, en ese momento Hinata supo que su padre estaba atravesando por la línea delgada de ser un buen anfitrión negociante y alguien que se preocupaba por la educación de su hija. – Espero que no le moleste la pregunta.

-Por supuesto que no. – Exclamó Itachi sonriendo. – Necesitaba valerme un poco por mí mismo y no por el prestigio, las empresas o la fortuna de mi padre.

Hinata centró su mirada en él, había tanta facilidad para hablarse a su padre que era temido hasta por sus consejeros de confianza. Sonrió levemente cuando las empleadas comenzaron a servirles la comida. Neji observaba con ojos curiosos a su sensei y Hanabi intentaba mantenerse al margen.

-Eso es muy bueno Itachi-san. – El hombre se interrumpió cuando le sirvieron la comida. – Pero, ¿Profesor de literatura? – Inquirió desmereciendo la materia.

-Con todo respeto Hiashi-sama, considero a la literatura algo fundamental en mi vida.

-Oto-san… – Susurró Hinata para apoyar la mano en su pierna, dándole a entender que la situación lo incomodaba.

-No se preocupe Hinata-san, no me molestan las preguntas de su padre. – Itachi cortó un poco de carne y se la llevó a la boca, aunque la carne no fuera uno de sus platos favoritos cuando era invitado la comía sin hacer mayores problemas.

-Lo siento sensei, es que mi padre…

-No se disculpe. Mi padre y él dentro de poco serán socios así que no tendría por qué molestarme por las preguntas de Hiashi-sama. – Tomó un poco de agua, Hiashi asintió conforme con la respuesta.

-Antes usted trató a el señor Kisame Hoshigaki de manera muy cercana ¿Se conocen?

-Kisame y yo somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo, tenía trece años cuando lo conocí cuando formamos un grupo de amigos llamado Akatsuki. – Hinata observó con interés a Itachi. – Desde entonces somos amigos. Es una excelente persona.

-Seguramente, así como es buen deportista. – Sentenció Hiashi. - ¿Qué tipo de grupo era "Akatsuki"?

-Lo es, el mejor que haya conocido jamás. – Afirmó sonriendo. – Pues en Akatsuki somos un grupo de amigos que tenemos una afinidad distinta y compartimos nuestros gustos, algunos son más reconocidos que otros sin embargo, nuestro objetivo es poder hacer lo que nos gusta e intentar que demás gente practique ello. Ser como ejemplos.

-¿Ejemplos? ¿En qué sentido? – Habló Neji uniéndose un poco en aquella charla.

-Verá Neji-san, tendría que explicarle desde el comienzo y creo que eso lo aburriría muchísimo. – Itachi intentó no recordar aquel grupo de amigos, uno más extraño que otro, por muy buenos que fueran en sus respectivas áreas, seguían siendo un grupo muy extraño.

-No hay problema Itachi-san, queremos oírlo. – Hinata expresó la más pura visión de alguien que tenía curiosidad de algo.

-Comprendo, entonces les contaré. Akatsuki está formado por doce miembros en los que me incluyo. Los fundadores de Akatsuki son tres superiores a mí se llaman Nagato, Yahiko y Konan.

-Ya veo, entonces por eso Konan-sensei les pidió que fueran a casa de Nagato-san y Yahiko-san. – Exclamó Hinata recordando a su profesora esa tarde.

-Exacto. – Afirmó Itachi. – Nagato es embajador de la paz junto a Yahiko, Konan lo ayudó durante muchos años e incluso aprendió nueve idiomas para poder expender su visión de la paz, en donde su pudieran arreglar los conflictos mediante palabras y sin violencia. – _Pero también son buenos gastando bromas siguen, sin pensar demasiado, los planes de Yahiko… _– Aquello se lo reservó para él mismo.

-Escuché hablar de ellos. Según tengo entendido cada pedido que les han hecho pudieron arreglarlo con ambas partes de acuerdo. – Hiashi hizo una corta reflexión.

-Sin dudas son personas muy buenas. – A pesar de todo, estaba de acuerdo con la visión de paz de los líderes de Akatsuki. – Después está el dúo de artistas, Sasori y Deidara. Pretenden que la gente se centre en el arte para tener un ambiente mejor.

-¿Un ambiente mejor? – Frunció el ceño Hanabi no muy convencida con lo que Itachi había dicho.

-Sí, hay lugares que deben quedar durante años, que muchas generaciones deban disfrutar de ellas, esos eventos únicos que suceden a diario, pretenden que esas cosas no se pierdan haciendo hincapié en su arte "Efímero y eterno". Aunque personalmente creo que es en vano ya que nuestras costumbres nos hacen cuidar a todo aquello que consideramos importante, nunca está de más recordarlo. – _Aunque pelean todo el tiempo y siempre alguno queda metido en el medio de su ridícula pelea._

-Los conozco, son unas personas muy reconocidas. – Dijo Neji.

-Por ello dije que hay personas muy conocidas y otras no tanto. Además también se encuentra Hidan, un amante de Jashinismo y un experto en sucesos del tiempo, estudió muchos años historia por lo que es capaz de recordar cada guerra, pelea, conflicto y lo que se les ocurra, sirve de mucho a nuestros líderes para lidiar con los problemas que puedan llegar a ocurrir. – _Además de recordar con claridad el porno que mira a cada día y a cada hora._ – Y también esta Kakuzu, uno de los mejores contadores privados del país. Nada se le escapa, es demasiado meticuloso en esas cosas. Seguramente usted lo sabe mejor que yo Hiashi-sama. _– Pero hay de ti si intentas quitarle una moneda, ser meticuloso es una cosa, pero ser tacaño extremo es otra muy diferente._

-Sí, hemos tenido la oportunidad de trabajar juntos. – Hiashi siguió comiendo con tranquilidad.

-Se encuentra Tobi que es uno de los que organizan los eventos de Deidara y Sasori. Los ayuda en todo lo que necesitan y por él ambos salieron a flote. – _Hay que agregar definitivamente molesto y muy infantil. _– Además se encuentran los hermanos gemelos Zetsu blanco y negro.

-¿Por qué blanco y negro? – Frunció el ceño Hanabi.

-Querían ser distinguidos y entonces por los tonos de piel se les dice así, no sé por qué no les pusieron otro nombre. Pero ambos son especialistas en plantas medicinales y tienen una pequeña empresa y son realmente buenos en ello. – _Si tan solo no fumasen tanta hierba…_ – Ayudan mucho a Kisame con sus "ingredientes mágicos".

-¿Ingredientes mágicos? – Hiashi llamó la atención.

-Plantas con efectos para que pueda rendir el 100 por 100, pero por alguna razón no sirven en él. Y bueno está Kisame que es más que conocido, mucho no debo añadir de él, bueno supongo que no hay que decir demasiado sobre mi persona. – Sonrió Itachi.

-Que buen grupo. – A Hiashi le llamó la atención la diversidad en él y con esa frase dio fin a la charla sobre los Akatsuki.

-Supongo. Por otra parte Hinata-san es muy buena para natación Kisame no acepta a cualquier estudiante, es muy estricto con los natacionistas.

-Hinata es muy buena en ello y tiene mi apoyo completamente, es alguien muy responsable y tiene mi confianza. – El orgullo paterno salió a relucirse.

-Según Kisame, para ser principiante es muy buena, solo debe pulirla.

-Kisame-sensei es muy bueno Oto-san, Itachi-sempai también lo es. – Los ojos de Hinata se llenaron de orgullo.

-¿Sempai? – Inquirió Neji frunciendo el ceño levemente.

-Kisame también me entrena, a decir verdad yo… – El celular de Itachi comenzó a sonar. – ¿Me disculpan? – Señaló su celular.

Hiashi asintió y el azabache contestó en el lugar rápidamente.

-Nagato. – Dijo a modo de saludo cuando vio que este lo llamaba.

_-Itachi ¿Dónde estás? Kisame dijo que te tardarías unos minutos no media hora._

-Lo siento, no podré asistir, si quieren lo dejamos para el viernes.

-_Esta con su alumna favorita._ – Kisame gritó de fondo sonando divertido. – _Itachi ¿Qué te traes entre manos? _– Habló Nagato algo confundido. – _Hay alguien de la escuela que le gusta._ – Habló Konan muy cerca de Nagato.

Itachi se paró de su lugar rápidamente y completamente apenado, estaba junto a Hinata y podía jurar que ella lo había escuchado. Miró al patriarca Hyuga por segundo.

-Disculpen.

Pronunció y se alejó de la mesa rápidamente para volver al pasillo. Había hablado maravillas de sus amigos, lógicamente no podía decir todo lo malo que tenían solo esperaba que no lo molestaran demasiado, tenía una cena que seguir, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para demostrarse como una buena persona. La perfecta oportunidad para maravillar a la familia Hyuga.

-No lo digan ni de bromas.– Frunció el ceño enojado. – No es su asunto.

_-¿Por qué no Itachi? ¿Sabes que Tsunade es amiga de mi sensei? Podría ser el director de esa escuela si quisiera. –_ Rio divertido. Difícilmente se encontraban puntos débiles en Itachi, había que aprovecharlos.

-No se metan. No iré. Ahora si me disculpan. – Amagó a colgar.

_-Espera Itachi, soy Kisame._ – La voz de su amigo se escuchó. – _Te dije que tuvieras cuidado, no intentes hacer nada con ella, Hinata-chan es muy linda pero deber resistir ante la tentación._

A Itachi le dio un tic en el ojo. Kisame lo molestaba con Hinata y aquello lo enfadaba completamente. Él la había visto primero y el simple hecho de que Kisame usara él "chan" con ella simplemente lo enfadaba. Además, la risa a carcajadas que podía escuchar lo molestaba aún más.

-Te prohíbo decir que ella es linda. – Un sentimiento de posesión afloró en su ser.

_-¿Por qué? Hinata-chan es linda… –_ Nuevamente lo molestó. – _Si dices que es linda te dejaré en paz. _

-Ni lo creas. – Itachi amagó a colgar.

_-Si cuelgas lo sabrá mañana. _– Amenazó. Itachi puso una mueca de enfado.

-Pensé que éramos amigos. – Se podía hallar resentimiento en su voz.

-_Lo somos._ – Respondió Kisame con inocencia. – _Pero no todos los días te gusta alguien._

-Bien. – Resopló sabiendo que no tenía caso ocultarlo. – Ella es linda. – El azabache se sonrojó levemente.

Las carcajadas pudieron escucharse en el lugar. Entonces entendió que Kisame había puesto el teléfono en altavoz y los demás Akatsuki lo habían oído. Lo maldijo una y otra vez internamente.

-_Le gusta una alumna, es de telenovelas._ – Gritó Deidara riendo con sorna.

-_Itachi es un chico malo._ – Pudo escuchar a Tobi.

-_Debemos conocerla. Esto es bueno. Debe ser linda. _– La voz de Hidan se hizo presente y para nada sonó de manera normal más bien… de alguien que ya se imaginó la historia en su cabeza.

_-¿Quién es?_ – Exclamó Nagato.

-_Una Hyuga_. – Calmadamente Konan respondió aunque Itachi lo oyó reír.

-_¿Le gusta una Hyuga? Está loco_. – La voz de Yahiko casi sale del celular.

-_Esto es un tabú._ – Rio Kisame completamente divertido por la voz del Uchiha.

-En dos horas estaré allí y ya verán. – Exclamó antes de colgar.

Bajó su celular de su oído, lo dejó en su bolsillo, resopló. Volteó para volver a su lugar y se encontró con los ojos aperlados de ella, que al hacer contacto con su mirada la bajó, para esconderse en su flequillo. Hinata hubiera deseado no haber oído como él decía que alguien más era linda, pero ya no había caso. Su profesor que horas antes la había reconfortado y que por aquella acción su corazón había sentido algo extraño ahora se sentía dolido, nuevamente.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – Inquirió, su voz no era demandante, pero se notaba que realmente quería saber.

-Yo… necesitaba… es decir… mi padre… – Se perdió en sus propias palabras sin saber con exactitud que decir.

-¿Qué escuchaste? – Entrecerró la mirada. Sentía que había forzado las cosas.

-Nada. – Respondió desviando su mirada.

-Mientes. – Respondió siguiendo con su voz sin sentimiento alguno. - ¿Qué escuchaste? – Para lo último su voz se estaba alterando levemente.

-Nada. Lo juro. – Nuevamente mintió, y la respuesta del porqué era simple, ella no debía haber escuchado nada.

-De acuerdo. Volvamos a la mesa. – El amagó a ir delante de ella.

-Sí. – Susurró mientras bajaba la mirada nuevamente.

Como había sido tan tonta de creer si quiera que su profesor sentía algo por ella, era obvio que no, el solo la había reconfortado por eso mismo, él era su profesor, bajó la mirada confundida y triste, sobre todo pensando en quien sería la persona a la cual la trataba de linda.

La cena siguió lo más normal posible, se notaba como Hinata intentaba no mirar a Itachi bajando la mirada constantemente no dijo muchas palabras más que respondió una que otra pregunta. Cuando con más urgencia pedía que terminará la cena su padre jugó una carta que ella jamás imaginó…

-Itachi-san le encargo mucho a Hinata, sí algún día la clase se alarga demasiado solo avíseme, es un alivio para mi saber que esta con alguien de confianza.

Hinata levantó la mirada muy temerosa para ver la deslumbrante sonrisa de su sensei.

-Con gusto Hiashi-sama cuidaré de Hinata-san.

El mayor de los Hyuga sonrió, no le venía nada mal que Uchiha Itachi fuera sensei de su hija, veía en él una persona madura, responsable y sobre todo, una buena entrada a Fugaku Uchiha, si los Hyuga y los Uchiha se unían serían dinamita.

Una vez finalizada la cena Itachi se despidió y agradeció a todos por la cena y luego Hinata lo acompaño hasta la puerta.

-Itachi-sensei, yo… muchas gracias por traerme hoy.

-Y no será la última vez por lo visto. – Sonrió. Hinata por su parte enrojeció. – Mi padre es igual Hinata-san no se preocupe, estoy consciente de las veces que intentó que Sasuke se acercara a usted.

-Entonces usted…

-No me mal interprete, es una chica agradable.

Él se acercó a ella y le depositó un beso en la mejilla. A ella se le olvidó que él era mayor, se le olvidó que era su sensei, se le olvidó que por mucho tiempo la familia él fue competición de la suya, olvidó todo con aquel contacto incluso olvidó que había alguien más en quien se sensei estaba interesado. Cerró los ojos esas décimas de segundo hicieron que su corazón bombeara de manera anormal.

-Nos vemos mañana.

Ella asintió, Itachi le sonrió antes de voltear y emprender el camino hasta su vehículo. Una vez dentro Hinata le saludó con la mano y una sonrisa demasiado tonta, hasta que lo perdió de vista. Se volvió sobre sus talones para entrar nuevamente en su hogar.

Cuando estaba subiendo las escaleras a mitad de tramo su padre la llamó.

-Lo estás haciendo bien Hinata.

Ella asintió y siguió subiendo, aquel día había sido demasiado largo.

* * *

><p>El jueves por la mañana pasaron a buscar a Hinata sus nuevas amigas quienes se la llevaron a rastras para saber acerca de cómo le había ido en su clase con el profesor de Natación, aunque les contó que había ido bien no entró en detalles. Mientras caminaban indagando a Hinata no notaron lo rápido que llegaron a la escuela ni mucho menos cuando Sai se puso en el camino de Hinata.<p>

-Buenos días Hinata-san. – Este le sonrió de manera amplia.

-Buenos días Sai-kun. – Hinata enrojeció de golpe al ver como su sensei la miraba desde una distancia prudente.

-¿Hinata no nos presentas? – Indicó Sakura.

-Sí, lo siento. – Se excusó. – Él es nuestro nuevo compañero. Sai-kun ellas son Ino-san y Sakura-san.

-Bonitas amigas. – Soltó Sai ganándose una sonrisa tonta de Sakura y un rubor por parte de Ino.

-Por cierto Sai, estas invitado a la fiesta de Naruto-kun en casa de Sasuke-kun. – Soltó de pronto Sakura.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces. Debes llevar uno. – Aclaró Ino.

-¿Podrían ayudarme con eso? Es que nunca fui a una. – Respondió sinceramente Sai.

-Déjamelo a mí. – Ino se colgó del brazo de Sai, este abrió los ojos impresionado y los relajó al instante. Sonrió.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió antes de que Ino se lo llevase a rastras.

-Lo viste ¿Verdad? – Sakura codeó a Hinata. – A Ino le gustó Sai-kun. – Comentó emocionada la pelirrosa.

-¿A Ino-san le gustó Sai-kun? – Hinata arqueó una ceja.

-Claro, esas cosas no son normales en Ino, no al menos en chicos que no le gustan. ¿A ti te gusta alguno Hinata-chan? – Hinata asintió no muy convencida. – A mí me gusta Sasuke-kun y en la fiesta de disfraces intentaré confesarme.

-¿Estás segura Sakura-san?

-Por supuesto, los Uchiha son sexis, míralos. – Sakura desvió la mirada hacía la puerta en donde Sasuke caminaba junto a Itachi.

-Sakura-san. – Hinata reprendió.

-Lo entenderías si estuvieras enamorada de una persona que nunca volteó a verte, no al menos de una forma sentimental. – Suspiró la pelirrosa.

-Yo pienso que eres muy bonita… Sasuke-kun debería también notarlo. – Alentó Hinata entendiendo completamente lo que se sentía.

-Gracias Hinata-chan. – Sakura abrazó a Hinata sintiéndose mejor y juntas después entraron al colegio.

* * *

><p>"<em>Buenos días Hinata-san, ¿Cómo ha amanecido?"<em>

Hinata sonrió tontamente, a pesar de haberla pasado mal con el rechazo de Naruto y haber oído a su sensei decir que alguien más era linda, alguien, fuera quien fuera le mandaba un mensaje preguntándole como estaba y eso le había arrancado una sonrisa sincera. Tecleó con rapidez la respuesta, estaba a media mañana y dentro de poco tendría que ir a su clase de natación.

"_Buenos días, ¿Algún día sabré su nombre señor U? Amanecí bien ¿Y usted?"_

Guardó su celular en su bolso, y se adentró en los cambiadores junto a sus amigas para cambiarse para su clase de natación. Sonrió sinceramente cuando escuchó a Ino decir que Sai era demasiado sincero y que eso le gustaba, además de que lo iba a vestir de Drácula e iban a ir juntos. Pocos segundos después su celular vibró y nuevamente era un mensaje.

"_¿Señor U? Debería decir "Que ingenioso" Es broma, puedes saber mi nombre, pero me temo que no te sería grato. Por otro lado amanecí bien."_

Hinata nuevamente sonrió lo que no pasó por alto para Ino y Sakura, Ino le manoteó el celular ante la mirada atónita de la Hyuga, leyó rápidamente el mensaje y en ese momento sus compañeras salieron de los cambiadores para presentarse en la clase. Ino le pasó el celular a Sakura, esta esbozó una sonrisa.

-Tienes un admirador.

La afirmación de Ino hizo que Hinata asintiera bajando la mirada apenada.

-¿Por qué no nos contaste? Somos amigas. – Declaró Sakura.

-Yo… no sabía cómo decírselos. Además no lo conozco.

-Pues deberías. – Ino la señaló. – ¿Qué tal si es alguien sumamente hermoso?

-¡¿Qué?! – Exclamó Hinata.

-¿Hace cuánto que se envían mensajes? – Preguntó Sakura.

-Unos pocos días. – Murmuró.

-Ya se. – Dijo Ino levantando el dedo índice. Con suma rapidez tecleó varias veces sobre el teclado, Hinata intentó pedírselo pero sus palabras se atoraron en su garganta, suspiró. – Listo.

Ino le devolvió el celular a Hinata y esta leyó el mensaje enviado en voz alta.

"_Lo estuve pensando mucho y creo que deberíamos conocernos, Uchiha Sasuke hace una fiesta de disfraces el sábado, te esperaré ahí"_

En ese momento alguien carraspeó en las espaldas de las tres chicas.

-No quisiera interrumpirles el momento, pero la clase de natación ha comenzado. – Su tutor, Itachi se hizo presente.

Hinata se escondió en sus hombros.

-En un momento iremos Itachi-sensei. – Respondió Ino. Cuando este se fue la rubia siguió. – Piénsalo bien Hinata, quizás con eso te sirva para dispersarte de personas estúpidas. – Claramente se entendió que hacía referencia a Naruto.

-Lo pensaré, en cualquier caso me puedo arrepentir. – Dijo caminando en dirección a la piscina.

-¡Chicas apúrense! No puedo esperarlas todo el día. – Gritó Kisame en el borde de la piscina.

Ese día Hinata no rindió lo que tenía que rendir, por lo que al salir debía ir a entrenar nuevamente con Kisame. Suspiró al saberlo. No era que no tuviese ganas, simplemente que ese día tenía pensado pasarla con sus amigos y arreglar los últimos detalles acerca de los disfraces con Kiba. Lamentablemente quedaría para el día siguiente.

* * *

><p>Cuando las clases terminaron con resignación comenzó a caminar en dirección al club, llamó a su padre para avisarle a lo que respondió que no habría problema, cuando caminó unas cuadras el mismo auto del día anterior se detuvo a su lado. Nuevamente era su sensei.<p>

-¿Te llevo? – Dijo bajando el vidrio del asiento del piloto.

-Por favor. – Pidió.

La Hyuga rodeó el auto y se subió nuevamente en este, estuvo todo el tiempo con la mirada perdida, y duramente el viaje no habló demasiado, cuando llegaron al Club, bajó con desgano, no parecía la misma chica del día anterior. Arqueó un poco las cejas y antes de pasar la puerta Itachi hizo su último comentario.

-Si tiene algún problema puede contármelo.

Hinata lo miró esperanzada y luego asintió.

Atravesaron las puertas del club, todo estaba en silencio, aparentemente no había nadie en el lugar caminaron juntos unos pocos metros pero no había siquiera rastro de Kisame, Hinata se acercó a los cambiadores lo llamó pero no recibió ningún sonido a cambio, Itachi observó por el lugar sin éxito. El celular de Itachi comenzó sonar haciendo eco en el lugar.

-Hola.

_-Itachi, no podré llegar, dale tú las clases. _

-¿Cómo qué no podrás llegar? ¿Y por qué le debo dar las clases?

_-Ya me lo agradecerás._ – Kisame sonrió divertido.

Itachi cortó sin saludar. Frunció el ceño por un segundo al alzar la mirada y encontrarla sonriendo, sin un rastro de la persona que había hacia unos minutos. Estaba hablando por celular con alguien y hasta ahora lo notaba.

-Lo siento. – Le escuchó decir bajando la mirada. – Mañana sin falta nos reunimos. – Ella volvió a sonreír. – Ya me siento mejor gracias por preocuparte. – Itachi involuntariamente volvió a fruncir el ceño. – Debo colgar. – Anunció ella al levantar la mirada y toparse con los ojos de Itachi. – Iremos juntos, nos vemos. – Y así finalizó la llamada.

-No quería interrumpirte. – Mencionó él.

-No lo hacías, solo era Kiba-kun. – Ella sonrió un poco.

-¿Te sientes mejor? – Inquirió.

-Sí, Kiba-kun siempre me sube el ánimo. – Sus mejillas se colorearon. – Es un buen amigo.

-Me alegro. – Sonó sincero. – Sabes, hoy tendremos que practicar ambos a Kisame le ha salido un inconveniente de última hora.

-De acuerdo, será mejor que me vaya a cambiar. – Ella sonrió tímidamente antes de acercarse a los cambiadores.

* * *

><p>-Lo has notado ¿Verdad? Ella está como perdida. – Comentó el castaño guardando su celular en el bolsillo.<p>

-Puede que esté sufriendo, ambos sabemos lo que siente por Naruto. – Le respondió su compañero mientras caminaban.

-Espero que pase pronto. – Suspiró Shino. - ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

-¿Yo? No lo sé bien, quisiera que ella siguiera sonriendo. Puedo imaginar cuanto le habrá costado declarársele y ese idiota arruinó todo.

-Naruto nunca fue del tipo perceptivo ni aunque todo pasara en frente de sus ojos.

-Lo sé Shino, pero estamos hablando de que los sentimientos de Hinata fueron heridos.

-Lo tengo en cuenta, es ahora cuando debemos apoyarla. Somos sus amigos.

-Lo sé, lo sé. – Repitió Kiba una y otra vez. - ¿Y si le compramos un regalo?

-No sería mala idea. – Respondió después de observarlo.

-Sabemos por demás que es lo mejor que le podemos regalar.

Kiba sonrió y Shino torció la boca en forma de sonrisa.

Caminaron hasta un local que vendían los rollos de canela favoritos de Hinata. Compraron un paquete que traía doce y caminaron juntos hasta la casa de ella en donde los iban a dejar. Conocían a Hinata desde niños, les era casi imposible no tener ese tipo de gestos con ella. Para ambos ella era como una hermana que balanceaba las personalidades de ambos y los mantenía unidos.

Eran en el equipo ocho, porque el ocho horizontalmente era el infinito.

* * *

><p>-Debes practicar más tu respiración. Toma buen aire, regúlalo mientras lo expulsas, ten cuidado con quedarte sin aire antes de la meta. Inténtalo de nuevo.<p>

-Si sempai.

Hinata se tiró a la piscina mientras nadaba bajo el agua, aunque era rápida para nadar tenía problemas con la respiración y eso era justo lo que Itachi estaba corrigiendo. Finalmente después de una hora pudo conseguir con éxito una trayectoria de unos metros sin salir a respirar.

-¡Lo conseguí! – Gritó contenta saliendo del agua y corriendo en dirección a Itachi.

Y cuando lo alcanzó resbalaron por el borde y ambos terminaron el agua. Cuando se vieron comenzaron a reír.

-Lo siento. – Dijo apenada tapándose la vista.

-Está bien, no hay problema. – Contestó sonriéndole encantadoramente. – Vamos, destapa tu mirada.

Cuando Hinata obedeció, Itachi le tiró un poco de agua en la cara. Ella frunció el ceño divertida por la acción y se la devolvió. Jugaron por unos minutos desplazándose en el agua. Las risas, los gritos, los sonidos del agua yendo y viniendo inundaron el lugar. Cuando pararon estaban en una situación completamente comprometida Hinata tenía uno de los bordes de la piscina en su espalda con los brazos sostenidos por Itachi y el a pocos centímetros de ella.

¿En qué momento se había convertido en algo tan hermoso?

El rubor subió en su rostro.

-Gracias por lo de hoy sempai, sin dudas me has subido el ánimo.

Ella lo besó rápidamente en la mejilla y salió de la piscina cuando él la soltó, dejándolo pasmado ahí mientras que corría a los cambiadores.

-Que chica interesante. – Itachi sonrió sosteniendo su mejilla.

* * *

><p>-Entonces nos vemos mañana. – Ella bajó la mirada. Acercó su mano a la manija del auto. – Gracias por el día de hoy.<p>

Hinata presionó la manija para abrir la puerta hasta que él tomó una de sus manos.

-Gracias por no haberse ido cuando supo que Kisame no le dictaría las clases.

-No se preocupe, creo que es un buen sensei, incluso de natación. – Ella sonrió cálidamente. – Sensei yo… – Desvió la mirada. – Quería preguntarle… – Dudó y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. – Usted… ¿Tiene novia?

Itachi fundió sus ojos en ella, con seguridad y sinceridad en sus palabras respondió.

-No la tengo – Ella suspiró – ¿Y usted?

-¿Yo? No. – Ella negó una y otra vez.

-Es bueno saberlo. – Ambos sonrieron si saber el porqué.

-Nos vemos mañana. – Ella abrió la puerta del auto. Se dieron un beso en la mejilla. – Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches. – Ella cerró la puerta mientras que el arrancó el auto para alejarse.

-Hoy fue un buen día después de todo. – Ella saludó por afuera del auto y luego entró en su hogar con una sonrisa sincera en sus labios.

* * *

><p>Era sábado por la mañana. El día anterior había hablado con Kiba sobre la fiesta de esa noche, no se habían podido reunir puesto a que Kiba tenía cosas que hacer en la veterinaria de su hermana. Su viernes había sido normal, con excepción que fue un día de lluvia. Esperaba que ese día no lloviera.<p>

El chico de los mensajes nunca contestó el último mensaje que le mandó Ino, estaba algo temerosa por ello y mientras tomaba su taza de té planeaba como sería el día. Sabía que por la noche Kiba iría a buscarla mientras que Neji saldría con Tenten, su padre iría a una reunión de negocios y Hanabi pasaría la noche en casa de una amiga. Sin dudas ese sábado no habría nadie en su hogar.

Tan pronto cuando se dio cuenta el cielo oscureció de repente, sacó su traje de "Bella" y comenzó a colocárselo con un par de tacones blancos, cuando se estaba por poner una peluca el timbre de su hogar sonó, al ser la única persona que estaba en su hogar bajó a atender. Con cuidado bajó los escalones y llegó a la puerta al abrirla se encontró con Kiba.

-No me vas a creer lo que me pasó. – Sentenció el castaño con una enorme maleta negra a su lado.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola a todos, quise hacerlo más largo, lo noto muy corto pero… no quiero adelantar demasiado u.u sé que tardé y que este capítulo es corto juro que lo compensaré en el que viene.

Hablando del fic… ¿Qué creen que le pasó a Kiba? ¿Fue algo rara la pregunta de parte de Hinata? ¿Debería haber beso? Y una pregunta más seria. ¿Creen que debería haber lemon? Me estuve preguntando mucho eso y la verdad es que no sé y quiero su opinión. Fans SasuSaku, ¿Quieren SasuSaku? Porque no decido el trayecto de esta pareja.

Muchas gracias por apoyar a esta escritora de fics ItaHina :3 se los agradezco mucho :3

**AntoniaCifer:** ¡Hola! Naruto es todo idiota, te juro que yo misma odié lo que había escrito, pero en fin ese era el final supongo, como amante del NH no puedo evitar mencionarlo :3 Itachi… le rompieron su corazón pero todo se arregla. Pobre Sakura, aunque no me cae bien la soporto porque acá va a ser mi cupido o algo así. Ponele. Hiashi es lo más, tengo planeada una situación en mi cabeza que es muy chistosa xD Ya lo verán. No nos leemos pronto por acá pero trataré de actualizar la semana que viene. Por cierto gracias por recomendarme con Danielle, te mereces un one-shot ItaHina :3 Saludos y gracias por el review.

**karla-eli-chan: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado, Naruto, como ya dije, casi lo mate en ese momento xD pero bueno, ya está. El próximo va a estar mejor, estate al pendiente como siempre, gracias por leerme :3 Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Guest:** ¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Te pido que para la próxima me dejes tu nombre así los ubico mejor :3 Tengo más historias ItaHina por si gustas y como siempre trabajo en más cosas. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Korra56:** ¡Hola! Digamos que ya casi, se los juro apenas empecé el cinco que se viene con todo, pero primero espero la respuestas a las preguntas que hice. Gracias por seguirme, saludos y gracias por el review.

**Fumis:** ¡Hola! Ambas sabemos que así habría sido, después de todo Naruto es así. Como lo dijiste los protas son ellos dos, cuando decidí dejar de escribir NH (Ya que hay miles de autoras y mejores que yo) Supe que lo mío era el ItaHina, me alegra que te guste :3 Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Kisha-Hyuga:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que a mí tampoco me iba de colores pero la vida es dura ¿Verdad? Muchas gracias por los saludos, me hace feliz que leas las cosas bobas que digo :3 Itachi es un pervertido encubierto (? Aun no lo decidí xD Las pistas conducían a Naruto, Sasuki es un amargo no lo veo en ese papel u.u pero al menos ayudó. Te juro que cuando Hiashi hizo eso me lo imagine y morí de risa xD ¿Qué adivinaste? No me leas la mente xD Me encantan los reviews largos, :3 así que no te preocupes :D Los rollers simplemente lo intentaré luego, mi cuerpo está mejor así :3 Gracias por tu comentario, besitos :3

**KattytoNebel:** ¡Mi adorada Kattyto! (Se me hizo costumbre decirte así :P) Todos odiamos a Naruto (? Incluso yo que lo escribí así. Sasuke es un amargo peeeeeeeero podemos rescatar algo del emo vengador. Ni te imaginas lo que va a pasar… pero mejor no hablo demasiado (? Siempre recomiendo un buen fic :3 Además nos ayudamos :D Lo leí xD Pero ya te deje un comentario :D. Saludos y gracias por seguirme.

**Hina-chan:** ¡Hola! Siempre que me dejan un review los contesto por más cortos que sean, hacela con vinculación de Facebook, o con la de Google así lo uso yo y no me complico tanto. Pobre Naruto pero es su destino (? Mira, yo solo estoy publicando este y Herederos, pero trabajo en cinco o seis ItaHina los cuales avanzo a paso de tortuga, pero si tengo muchos trabajos pendientes y si voy a seguir publicando este pairing que tanto amo. NaruHina te recomiendo los de Susuna, es el dios del NaruHina o a Nakahara Sunako Chan que es mi sempai y es lo más también. Espero seguirnos leyendo, saludos :3

**Guest:** ¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Te pido que para la próxima me dejes tu nombre así los ubico mejor :3 Me alegra que te haya gustado, te dejo la conti :3 Saludos y gracias por tu comentario.

**Guest:** ¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Te pido que para la próxima me dejes tu nombre así los ubico mejor :3 Gracias por unirte, me hace feliz :3 Ojalá que te guste.

**Danielle Franks: **¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! ¡Wow tú escribiéndome! Me emocione :D me alegra que te guste, el tabú profesor alumna me encanta xD Lo sé tengo la mente atrofiada. Itachi es mi personaje favorito no sé lo amo así de simple. Yo tampoco entiendo a Sasuke, es del tipo de chicos que tienes que darle la vuelta una y otra vez para entenderlo, y eso me gusta (? Gracias por hacerle caso a Antonia, es una de mis fieles seguidoras y se lo agradezco mucho. Jajajajjaja lo amamos :3 Las manos las tenía estropeadas por las caídas junto a las muñecas imagínate que apenas podía levantar un vaso para tomar agua. Publique, ojala te guste. Gracias por seguirme :3

**Heuuee:** ¡Bienvenido/a nuevo/a lector/a! Me alegra que mi escrito te guste, espero que te guste la continuación y que no sigamos leyendo :3

**Floritachiuchiha:** ¡Hola! Es algo más ligero, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por la felicitación, siempre que pueda sacaré nuevos trabajos :3 Un saludo y gracias por el review.

**Antoinette Gray:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que también hayas leído este :3 Aquí lo continuó después de una larga pausa, espero que te guste y nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos y gracias por el comentario.

Nuevamente gracias y gracias por los reviews que hacen que le ponga más ganas a lo que hago :3

Nos leemos pronto (Muy posiblemente la semana entrante) :D


	5. Fiesta

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 5: Fiesta.

Hinata se corrió de la puerta dejándolo entrar, ya eran cerca de las once de la noche y aún estaban en su hogar. Kiba pasó a su lado caminando lentamente, al pasar a su lado soltó un suspiro.

-Vamos a tu habitación. – Pidió mientras que se adelantaba por el pasillo y se acercaban a las escaleras.

Kiba levantó la maleta haciendo fuerza hasta que subieron las escaleras, luego la arrastró por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación que era de Hinata. Suspiró nuevamente cuando entró detrás de ella.

-Quítate la ropa. – Demandó con un tono de voz poco característico en él.

-Kiba-kun… – Susurró ella sin entender la situación. – ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ten… – Le dio la maleta. – Entra al baño sácate la ropa y ponte lo que hay dentro, trata de apurarte, estamos llegando tarde. – Hinata asintió confundida y entró en su baño. – Sucedió que recorrí casas de disfraces por todo Tokio y ninguna pudo darme el disfraz que necesitaba. – Kiba se recargó en la pared del baño. – Se lo encargué a un idiota que lo único que hizo fue dárselo a otro tipo disque le iba a decir a la chica que le gustaba que fuera su novia y el muy imbécil se lo vendió.

-Lo siento Kiba-kun. – Dijo Hinata del otro lado de la puerta.

-Olvídalo. – Respondió. – Por las prisas mi hermana me consiguió esto que es lo único con lo que podemos hacer pareja. Dame la maleta por unos minutos y sacare mi disfraz, luego cierra con llave la puerta, me cambiaré aquí mientras te espero.

-De acuerdo. – Contestó ella que hizo todo lo que Kiba le había indicado.

Hinata se vistió con aquella ropa mientras miraba atentamente y con suma curiosidad la cadena que tenía entre las manos.

-Estoy listo. – Dijo él del lado de la habitación.

Ella abrió la puerta pasando por ella con la mirada levemente agachada y se sorprendió al ver lo que sus ojos le mostraban.

-Kiba-kun… – Susurró.

* * *

><p>La música resonaba en el lugar Naruto había sabido como armar esa fiesta, luces de colores por todos lados, una barra con un barman y cualquier cantidad de bebidas alcohólicas, un disc jockey que controlaba todo el sonido del lugar. Sasuke tuvo que soportar la fiesta y la lluvia nunca había llegado, mejor dicho había llegado un día antes. Suspiró mientras que estaba sentado en la barra bebiendo algo, tal vez así pudiera divertirse dentro de su disfraz de médico que Sakura le había dado ya que ni siquiera compró o alquiló alguno.<p>

La fiesta desbordaba de gente, todos bailando derramando alcohol, algunos haciendo fondo blanco. Sin dudas cada uno hacía lo que quería ahí dentro. Itachi quien desde hacía un buen rato caminaba dentro de su traje de la bestia en forma humana, buscaba a Hinata con la mirada separándose de sus amigos de Akatsuki que también se habían auto invitado, pero después de varios minutos vio que ella no estaba y eso lo molestó un poco.

Se acercó a la puerta de entrada que había sido tapada con cortinas negras para que no vieran el interior, tomó algo de aire ahí afuera mientras que intentaba se daba ánimos para mandarle un mensaje. No quería estropearlo todo. Cuando alzó la mirada un taxi había llegado hasta la puerta de aquella mansión.

* * *

><p>-No lo sé, no estoy segura. – Dijo ella mientras que Kiba sacaba dinero de su billetera.<p>

-Íbamos a ser pareja Hinata, te ves muy hermosa. – La ojiperla se ruborizo. – Además nadie se te acercará de más. – Señaló con su mano la cadena que tenía en cuello. – Estamos juntos. – Kiba sonrió.

-De acuerdo. – Respondió no muy segura.

El hombre le entregó el cambio de lo que Kiba había pagado del taxi. Hinata suspiró cuando bajó de este cabizbaja estirando el brazo en la que tenía la cadena que la unía a Kiba, respiró una y otra vez, sintió como el aire se colaba por sus medias de red y sus tacones la hacían mucho más alta que Kiba.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, mejor me voy. – Amagó a subirse nuevamente al taxi.

-No. – Respondió él. – Diviértete. – Y comenzó a caminar haciendo que ella también lo hiciera.

-Por favor… – Pidió con la voz entrecortada.

-Hinata estás hermosa, vistiéndote así o vistiéndote de princesa.

-Pero Kiba-kun. – Protestó. – Este disfraz de conejita es demasiado. – Se hundió en sí misma.

-Mírate, imagina que es tu traje de baño como cuando nadas, las orejitas solo te hacen ver más tierna. Además mírame, yo tengo menos ropa que tú. – Señaló el. – Imagina que vamos a la playa.

El vestuario de Kiba consistía en un bóxer de cuero color negro un chaleco del mismo material sin mangas, sin cerrar y del mismo color, con unas botitas negras y de accesorios unas muñequeras con unas orejitas de conejo también.

-Está bien. – Ella se resignó sabiendo que no iba a ganar.

Comenzó a caminar. Desde afuera podía escuchar los sonidos de la música, al atravesar las cortinas se encontró con un ambiente desconocido para ella, todo el mundo vestía disfraces y algunos un poco más provocativos que el de ella. Kiba le sonrió mientras que la llevaba a la mitad de la pista de baile para hacerla bailar con él. Al cabo de unos minutos Shino se les unió vistiendo un traje de surfista negro con líneas azules y unos lentes de sol.

-Vayamos a tomar algo. – Dijo Kiba que aún notaba lo tensa que se encontraba la ojiperla.

El equipo ocho comenzó el trayecto, mientras se acercaban a la barra.

* * *

><p>Sakura caminaba sola resoplando por el lugar, desde hacía un buen rato Ino tenía la boca ocupada con Sai en una de las esquinas del lugar. Solo esperaba que esa noche no se quedara sin una amiga pero en el fondo estaba contenta de que el chico que le gustara le hubiera correspondido. Para colmo Naruto no dejaba de ser tan quisquilloso y ni una sola vez pudo acercarse a Sasuke ya que este parecía perdido en su propio mundo y finalmente al cabo de un rato se fue a su habitación.<p>

Caminó abriéndose paso entre la multitud, ¿De dónde había salido tanta gente? No lo sabía, pero tampoco protesto por ello. De repente se encontró a Hinata que contorneaba las caderas junto a Kiba rápidamente sin quererlo subió una ceja.

-Hinata-chan. – Saludó dándole una sonrisa sincera y un tanto resignada.

-Sakura-san. – Respondió dejando de bailar. – Te queda muy bien ese traje de médica. – Señaló Hinata quien le sonrió.

-¿Ustedes dos no vendrían de "La bella y la bestia"? – Inquirió la pelirrosa mirando de arriba abajo el traje de Hinata.

-Hubo un cambio de planes. – Respondió Kiba por ella.

Sakura miró la vestimenta de Kiba y luego pasó la mirada nuevamente a Hinata. ¡Que buen cuerpo tenían! Sin dudas esos trajes le iban como anillo al dedo ambos tranquilamente podrían promocionar tipos de ropa o disfraces.

Shino le dio un trago a Sakura, esta lo aceptó y comenzó a bailar con él ya que estaba solo. Por unos instantes se olvidó de la preocupación que implicaba Sasuke en ella. En aquel momento solo se centró en divertirse, después de todo eso era una fiesta.

-Baila conmigo. – Pidió Sakura quien liberó a Hinata de la cadena que la unía a Kiba.

Fue entonces cuando se alejaron un poco de los chicos y comenzaron a bailar entre ellas, risas, empujones y bromas las inundaron haciéndolas sentir bien. Un chico vestido de marioneta se acercó a Sakura y la invitó a bailar, otro vestido de lo que parecía ser un artista lo hizo con Hinata. Los tragos siguieron entre ellos ante la mirada molesta de cierto Uchiha.

Naruto tomó un micrófono y con su voz chillona llamó la atención de todos.

-¡Se viene la competencia de Sake! Tenemos a… - Kiba levantó la mano y Naruto al ver que nadie tenía intenciones de hacerlo lo hizo propio. – Además habrá competición entre las mujeres entre las dos primeras que levanten la mano… – Gritó. – ¡Quién sea la ganadora recibirá un beso de Sasuke-teme!

Sakura tomó la mano de Hinata y ambas levantaron juntas. Afortunadamente fueron lo suficientemente rápidas como para ganarles a las demás chicas que aparentemente todas deseaban recibir aquello.

-¡Sakura-chan y Hinata-chan! ¡Esto estará bueno! Acérquense. – Pidió el blondo. – ¡Hinata-chan es prima de Neji! Saben lo que significa ¿Verdad? Será toda una competencia. – Gritó efusivo mientras que los silbidos se oyeron.

-Pero… Sakura-san. – Intentó hablar Hinata dudosa de poder beber lo suficiente como para dar medianamente una buena pelea.

-Es una competencia de dos, no quiero que nadie más lo haga. ¡Por favor! Ganaré. – Afirmó Sakura que no por nada era la consentida de Tsunade. – Solo esfuérzate.

La Hyuga asintió obediente, lo bueno de tener un primo que podía beber sin quebrarse era… que ella era exactamente igual.

Formaron un redondel en donde pusieron una mesa y dos sillas. Primero iba Kiba quien había mascullado un par de cosas en contra de que Hinata bebiera y que había apostado con Naruto que esta vez ganaría a cualquier precio. Los jóvenes comenzaron a beber sin control, las botellas iban apilándose una al lado de la otra. Dándose palabras de poco ánimo, Kiba ganó ese encuentro cuando Naruto cayó desplomado sobre la mesa.

Hinata y Sakura tomaron el lugar de los anteriores. Ino se acercó mientras gritaba apoyando a ambas, aunque en el fondo deseaba que tanto "entrenamiento" con Tsunade rindiera frutos. Las botellas rápidamente comenzaron a vaciarse. Ambas habían bebido cantidades exageras de alcohol antes y ahora su sistema nervioso estaba en total desequilibrio. Sin embargo, entre los gritos, los aplausos y los silbidos poco pudieron hacer para detenerse.

Finalmente después de una buena cantidad de alcohol por parte de ambas, Hinata ganó.

Sasuke fue buscado por toda la fiesta mientras que nadie daba con su paradero. Avergonzada Hinata se levantó de su silla y trastabilló un poco mientras se recargó en una pared, no estaba para nada en sus cinco sentidos y podía ver como alguien la observaba pero ni siquiera podía voltearse a mirar. Naruto nuevamente gritó llamando a Sasuke y Sakura se paró a su lado intentando ver con claridad.

-Me acompañarías al baño. – Pidió la pelirrosa que sin dudas estaba en un muy mal estado.

-Claro. – Hinata la siguió de forma torpe con sus enormes tacos que la hacían caminar de manera zigzag.

-Hinata debo pedirte un favor. Necesito que observes la entrada de la habitación de Sasuke.

-¿Yo? ¿Para qué? – La ojiperla no estaba bien de sus cinco sentidos ni siquiera podía reaccionar de forma normal en sus preguntas.

-Yo entraré en su habitación y tú vigilarás que nadie se acerque… Itachi-sensei le dijo que nada de personas en las habitaciones pero… ya me decidí, le voy a confesar lo que siento… Si el sensei se acerca retenlo lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar con él. Se lo pediría a Ino pero ella está muy ocupada. – Miró hacia una de las esquinas junto a Hinata y vio a rubia muy acaramelada con Sai. – Por favor Hinata-chan.

-De acuerdo Sakura-san. Lo haré. – Las llamas en los ojos de Hinata casi eran perceptibles.

Las chicas subieron disimuladamente a trompiscones las escaleras juntas, intentando no llamar la intención, lo lograron con éxito. O eso creyeron ambas cuando voltearon en la puerta de la habitación de Sasuke y no había nadie detrás de ellas. Sonrieron tontamente chocando las manos con efusividad.

-Esfuérzate Sakura-san, animo. – La ojiperla parpadeó un par de veces mareada con la vista desenfocada y sintiéndose con un anormal animo en ella.

-Sí. – Respondió asintiendo Sakura y entrando en la habitación.

Hinata comenzó a tararear una canción que parecía que ni siquiera sabía cómo era fue en ese momento en el cual se permitió descansar su cuerpo sobre la pared que tenía atrás de ella mientras que intentaba calmar el mareo que sentía y que de pronto se hacía cada vez más perceptible para ella, no tenía que haber bebido tanto, pero simplemente no lo pudo evitar. Llevó una de sus dos manos a la cabeza mientras que intentaba mantenerse alerta, cosa que fracasó cuando sus sensei se acercaban a ella y con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué haces aquí Hinata-chan? – Preguntó Kisame que vestía un disfraz de tiburón. – No se permite estar en esta parte de la casa.

-Yo… estaba – Hinata se vio sorprendida y no supo que decir en ese momento. – Estaba… buscando el baño. – Asintió repetidas veces para afirmar su mentira. – Por el que el de abajo estaba ocupado y no pude entrar. Naruto-kun me dijo que podía usar este. – La voz de Hinata titubeó un poco.

-El baño es aquel. – Señaló Itachi que vestía un hermoso disfraz de príncipe de uno el cual no podía recordar. – Kisame ve a ver el otro lado de la casa. Esperare a Hinata-san para que baje nuevamente.

-De acuerdo Itachi.

Kisame volteó y se fue dejando a Itachi y a Hinata juntos en medio del pasillo. Soltó una sonrisa burlona y negó por unos segundos sin que lo notasen, esto se pondría bueno.

-Vaya Hinata-san. – Itachi estiró la mano en dirección al baño.

-Sí sensei.

Hinata mordió su labio inferior, estaba nerviosa, mareada, confundida y sobretodo ya había mentido bastante como para tener una conversación casual con su sensei, esto era demasiado para ella, pero de alguna manera quería retribuirle a Sakura el haberla ayudado de alguna manera a confesarse con Naruto aunque la haya rechazado. Caminó lentamente hasta el baño y entró. Se miró al espejo, su cara estaba algo hinchada y lucía confundida, había bebido bastante. Suspiró cuando mojó sus manos con el agua fría. Sin animarse a refrescarse la cara por su maquillaje simplemente salió nuevamente.

Itachi estaba recargado sobre la pared, sin dudas lucía hermoso con ese disfraz, botas color chocolate, un pantalón negro, camisa blanca un chaleco amarillo y un saco azul. Sin quererlo pensó en lo que le había dicho Kiba, acerca de un disfraz de príncipe y ahí su mente hizo un clic, Itachi llevaba el traje de la bestia y por alguna razón sus mejillas se colorearon de la emoción.

-Puede bajar Hinata-san. Yo buscaré a Sasuke y también bajaré.

-¡No! – Gritó ella agarrándolo de un brazo. – Quiero decir, no debería molestarlo, tal vez Sasuke-kun este durmiendo. – Ni siquiera podía entenderse ella misma el porqué de su actuar.

-Con la música lo dudo mucho. Sasuke es de sueño frágil. – Itachi se soltó del agarre de la ojiperla. Ella había ido a recibir su premio y el sería capaz de entregárselo.

-Por favor Sensei. – Pidió ella. – No lo moleste Sasuke-kun no quería esta fiesta.

-Pero es su casa y no puedo estar controlándolo todo. – Replicó dando pasos en dirección a su habitación intentando no sonar molesto.

Hinata negó pidiendo mentalmente que se detuviera, que no siguiera, que por Kami no abriera la puerta pero no sabía qué hacer. _"Si el sensei se acerca retenlo lo suficiente como para que pueda hablar con él."_ La voz de Sakura resonó en su confundida mente. Se adelantó dos pasos y lo abrazó por atrás, impidiéndole seguir adelante. Por nada del mundo le fallaría a la chica que le había ofrecido su amistad.

-Por favor Sensei. – Pidió nuevamente. – No moleste a Sasuke-kun.

-Hinata-san. – Suspiró el mayor. – Debo hablar con Sasuke.

Hinata lo soltó y sus brazos cayeron pesadamente a su lado, solo tenía su última carta para jugar. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando tocó su espalda y este volteó.

-Sensei… – El Uchiha mayor se sorprendió. – Yo…

Sin mediar palabra alguna, dejándose llevar por su estado de confusión y probablemente cero cordura, se acercó a él se colocó de puntillas y lo besó. Torpemente, dejando su lápiz labial rojo en sus labios, haciendo el beso sincero y profundo sintiendo el sabor al dulce alcohol, sintiendo… como podía morir en aquel momento por aquel acto que hacían sin pensarlo demasiado. Itachi respondió colocando sus manos en su rostro, siguiendo el ritmo que imponía Hinata, agachándose levemente para que ella pudiera pararse normalmente. Fue un momento en ambos era uno solo, parados en medio del pasillo besándose con toda la ternura posible.

El beso se volvió agitado de un momento a otro cuando Itachi comenzó a marcar su ritmo, entrando con su lengua en la boca de ella, dejándose llevar por el momento y ella aceptando aquello y esforzándose por seguirle el ritmo siguieron el beso. Los pasos solos comenzaron a salir de ellos, llegando hasta la pared, siguiendo aquel acto de manera pasional y un tanto desesperada. Se soltaron para recuperar el aire, rompiendo el encanto, sin embargo ambos sonrieron y volvieron a unir sus labios.

Hinata se vio aprisionada entre los brazos de él no supo cuando el abrió una puerta del pasillo y la cerró detrás de él sin romper el beso. Caminó sin quererlo realmente pero sus pies se movían solos, el momento más crucial de su vida estaba pasando por sus ojos y simplemente no podía evitarlo, una cama se cruzó en su camino, calló sobre ella con Itachi encima. De un momento a otro él se separó de ella, recuperando el aire y haciendo caso a su mente de lo que estaba haciendo era algo que no debían. Pero por Kami que deseaba hacerlo.

Clavó la mirada en sus ojos, ella estaba con el rostro encendido hundiéndose en sí misma, ¿Por qué la veía tan perfecta en ese instante? Su respiración subía y bajaba de forma anormal, sentía su corazón bombear como nunca antes ¿De qué iba todo esto? Se acostó a su lado, abrazándola, atrayéndola contra él. Embriagándose de todo lo que ella podía darle, su aroma a lavanda que emitía todo su cuerpo.

-Sensei… – Dijo ella con la voz cortada. Sin dudas el nivel de alcohol había bajado en esa situación.

-Shh… – La cayó. – Itachi, no sensei. – Ella asintió. - ¿Sabes que esto está mal verdad? – Hinata volvió a asentir. – Por ahora quedémonos así, ya hablaremos mañana.

Hinata bostezó. El alcohol había hecho estragos en su personalidad. No podía simplemente creerlo. Cerró los ojos asintió con fuerza lo abrazó, tomo una de sus manos entre la suya y la apretó con fuerza sin saber por qué lo hacía, solo deseaba hacerlo. No entendía nada de lo que pasaba, pero solo estaba segura de una cosa, no lo había imaginado y por esa misma razón estaba feliz…

* * *

><p>La fiesta acabó a altas horas de la madrugada, Kiba desde hacía unas horas había perdido el rastro de Hinata. Fue en ese momento cuando el sensei de natación de la ojiperla se acercó a él y le dijo que ella se iría con Sakura e Ino y dormirían en casa de la rubia. De mala gana aceptó y se fue con Shino, de alguna manera no entendía del todo lo que había pasado después de todo él estaba asquerosamente borracho.<p>

Ino se marchó a su hogar junto con Sai después de Kiba cuando Sakura le envió un mensaje diciéndole que no la esperara. Mientras buscaba con la mirada a Hinata esta le envió un mensaje en el que decía que se había encontrado con su admirador y que se verían al día siguiente, o en su defecto el lunes. La rubia sonrió, esa noche había sido la mejor que había tenido.

Los Akatsuki sonrieron entre ellos cuando se fueron de la mansión Uchiha mientras que los líderes arrastraban a Naruto completamente borracho que quería buscar a Sasuke y a Itachi. Aquella noche sería larga y traería cosas para el futuro…

* * *

><p>Abrió los ojos. Estaba debajo de las sabanas con el chico que amaba, y aunque de momento no estarían juntos, aguardaba muy buenos augurios para el futuro. Sonrió cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación observándolo dormir, nunca había sentido esa sensación de despertarse con la persona que amas y estaba feliz por ello. Cuando salió por la puerta vio como otra cabeza se asomaba por la puerta de la habitación de al lado. Al reconocerla la arrastró hasta el baño.<p>

-Hinata-chan ¿Qué hacías en esa habitación? – Soltó de repente Sakura.

-Sakura-san… Yo. – Hinata se tiñó de colores recordando flashes de la noche anterior. – Puedo explicarlo. – Afirmó convencida y nerviosa.

-¿Sabes que esa es la habitación del sensei? – Hinata asintió apenada.

-Perdón Sakura-san yo… no sé qué decir que pasó. Solo te pido que no digas nada.

-¡Tonta! Somos amigas. – Sakura sonrió. – Pero me vas a tener que contar que pasó.

-El sensei y yo… nos besamos. – Hinata tapó su rostro con sus manos completamente nerviosa.

-¿Hinata-chan a ti te gusta el sensei? – La pelirrosa la observó a los ojos.

-Eso creo… – Respondió inocente. – El sensei es muy amable.

-El sensei puede tener problemas por esto. – Murmuró Sakura. – Pero no te preocupes, no diré nada.

-Gracias. – Hinata llevó sus manos a su cabeza, esta se le estaba partiendo en dos. – Me tengo que ir.

-Es muy temprano aún. – Replicó la pelirrosa.

-Mi familia llegará cerca del mediodía y debo estar en casa. Aun no entiendo cómo puede dormirme.

-De acuerdo.

Ambas salieron del baño y cuando Hinata comenzó el trayecto hacia las escaleras Sakura la llamó avisándole que tenía que ir por sus zapatos ya que difícilmente llegara descalza. La Hyuga asintió y después de estar varios minutos en la puerta entró en la habitación haciendo el más mínimo ruido posible y tratando de alcanzar sus zapatos que habían quedado debajo de la cama. Se agachó y los recogió. Tomó su celular que estaba en la mesita de luz al lado de la cama y observó por unos segundos a su sensei, todo parecía un sueño del cual estaba a punto de salir y sin dejar rastros de este.

Se colocó sus tacones y comenzó a buscar con la mirada un papel y una lapicera. Nunca pensó que alguien podría cambiar su vida en tan pocos días, ella nunca había quebrado las reglas, nunca había ido más allá de lo prohibido y aun así, su primer beso fue para un hombre seis años mayor que ella y para llenar su buena fortuna, era su profesor.

"_Gracias por cuidar de mi"_

Demasiado simple pensó que era sin embargo realmente no quería que todo fuera un sueño. No deseaba aquello. Antes de salir de la habitación tomó un tapado color negro que descansaba sobre una silla. Luego caminó despacio y cerrando la puerta tras de sí misma. Al voltear ahogó un grito al ver al mismo Uchiha Sasuke observándola de cerca, tan cerca que por un momento creyó que la escena de la noche anterior se volvía a repetir.

-Hyuga, dijiste que no te gustaba mi hermano. – La voz gélida de Sasuke logró atravesarla. – Pensé que querías al Dobe. – Hinata bajó su cabeza, era verdad, ella quería muchísimo a Naruto, entonces ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza? No supo que responder y solo atinó a morder su labio inferior. – Solo procura no ser una molestia para mi hermano. – Sasuke hizo una enorme pausa de unos segundos. Hinata ni siquiera puedo levantar la cabeza. – Ah... por cierto, no me caes tan mal.

Sasuke se volteó sonriendo levemente. Hinata por su parte hizo lo mismo. Se alejó en la dirección contraria de él y se fue caminando por aquel pasillo. Bajó las escaleras y observó a su alrededor antes de despedirse de aquella casa, estaba completamente limpia y no había rastros de la noche anterior, sin dudas comenzó a pensar que todo había sido un sueño.

Al abrir la puerta de entrada, la mañana del domingo le iluminó el rostro de manera gris e incluso con mínimas gotas casi invisibles. La Hyuga resopló cuando comenzó a caminar debajo de la débil lluvia. Cuando llegó a la vereda, volteó nuevamente, por alguna razón no quería irse, pero debía hacerlo.

Decidió caminar hasta su hogar para despejar un poco su mente, su cabeza aún dolía horrores y sinceramente, tampoco llevaba dinero puesto a que iba a volver con Kiba. Metió las manos dentro del tapado que tenía unos enormes bolsillos y hundió un poco la cabeza en el cuello de este. No hacía frío, pero se resguardaba de las pequeñísimas gotas molestas chocando en su rostro. Repasó la noche anterior, todo pasó tan rápido, tan… no sabía cómo explicarlo exactamente, sintió algo de culpa dentro de ella al profesar querer tanto a Naruto y sin embargo había alguien más que la noche anterior había robado su aliento.

Mientras que avanzaba a su paso tranquilo su celular comenzó a vibrar.

"_Buenos días Hinata-san. Lamento no habernos visto anoche. Sépame disculpar."_

Leyó con tranquilidad aquel mensaje, su rostro de volvió de colores y suspiró.

"_Buenos días señor U. Insisto, ¿Algún día sabré quién es? No tiene por qué disculparse, no hay problema."_

Sonrió, ese simple mensaje había hecho que se desconectara de sus pensamientos y así poder sentir las pequeñas gotas de agua en su rostro. Su celular al cabo de unos segundos nuevamente volvió a vibrar.

"_Puede saber quién soy cuando lo desee, pero primero tendría que saber si tengo posibilidades de que me acepte."_

Sus mejillas se llenar de color, eso había sido muy directo.

"_Lo siento, pero en este momento tengo a una persona que me gusta."_

Envió el mensaje, no quería darle falsas esperanzas a alguien que se podía percibir no era mala persona. Siguió caminando en aquella calle. Estaba algo confundida con las cosas que le habían sucedido. Su celular comenzó a sonar, el tono de timbre de llamada se hizo presente. El número que marcaba era el chico de los mensajes. Dudó en contestar pero finalmente lo hizo.

-¿Hola? – Preguntó dudosa.

-Hola. – La voz profunda a través del teléfono se hizo presente.

-¿Qué… qué deseas? – Sinceramente no sabía que decirle.

-A tres metros más adelante tienes una panadería. Entra y compra rollos de canela.

-¿Qué? – Extrañada al ver la panadería que mencionaba volteó, pero se encontró con la calle desértica.

-Por favor Hinata-san. Y no vuelva a voltear, es difícil esconderse cuando no hay nadie en la calle. – Una pequeña risa soltó aquel chico quien hizo que Hinata sonriera sin poder evitarlo.

-Pero no tengo dinero. – Replicó.

-Entre y diga que va de parte del "Señor U". – Ella soltó una risita.

-De acuerdo.

Manteniendo el celular a la altura de su oído siguió caminando hasta entrar en aquel local. Efectivamente le dieron los rollos de canela al decir que lo que el chico de los mensajes le había dicho. Todo eso se estaba tornando algo difícil de creer, pero, ahí estaba, sosteniendo una bolsa de rollos de canela en la entrada de aquel local.

-¿Y ahora qué hago? – Preguntó sin mirar por el lado que se supone que ese chico estaría.

-A dos cuadras hay un parque camina hasta allí y siéntate en un banco en donde quedes de espalda hacía mí.

-Está bien.

Así lo hizo, Hinata no era del tipo de chicas que se unían a ese tipo de juegos, sin embargo algo en el fondo de ella quería saber quién era aquel chico que tan interesado estaba en ella, a decir verdad ella era del tipo de chicas extremadamente simples ¿Había alguien que suspirara por ella? Lo quería averiguar.

Llegó a la plaza, estaba tentada en voltear pero no lo hizo, de repente cuando se sentó pensó que tal vez no era buena idea estar ahí, la plaza estaba sin gente ¿Y si el que la estaba siguiendo se trataba de alguien malo? Negó con fuerza, ella no lo sentía así.

-¿Por qué niegas? – Preguntó él del otro lado del celular.

-Malos pensamientos. – Su voz sonó baja. Apretó un poco la bolsa que tenía en la mano y suspiró.

-No te preocupes. – Hizo una enorme pausa. Hinata sintió la presencia de alguien a su espalda. – Dime ¿Me merezco esos rollos de canela?

-Yo. – Volteó lentamente para voltearse y ver unos ojos negros profundos. Abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos perlas al verlo ahí, sonriendo vestido de príncipe, las palabras de Kiba resonaron en su mente haciendo que su corazón bombeara de forma anormal. Se sorprendió tanto y a la vez su rostro se volvió un tanto rojizo. – Sensei… – Murmuró entre dientes.

-Hinata-san… ¿Merezco esos rollos de canela? – Una sonrisa surcó en sus labios.

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Hola, tenía ganas de actualizar antes pero mis lentes estuvieron en la óptica y anduve varios días sin ellos, en fin, esa es la razón de que no actualice antes. La próxima semana le toca a Herederos, espero llegar bien ya que hace un tiempo empecé mis estudios de japonés y la verdad es que me la paso estudiando u.u pero en fin, espero que el capi les haya gustado :3

**Antoinette Gray:** ¡Hola! Se viene la avalancha arrasadora del amor entre sensei y alumna :O se viene lo bueno, espero que te siga gustando y me sigas acompañando en los capítulos. Yo también me enamoré de ellos profundamente, Jajajaj te mate la emoción del beso en la piscina, mi beso sobnormal fue lo que mi mente creó, espero que te guste xD sinceramente, muchos saben que soy una anti-NaruSaku declarada por ley y se me hace enteramente difícil ver a Naruto con alguien que no sea Hinata, así que tendré en cuenta tu comentario. Kiba sería capaz de quemar su casa, no me sorprendería, lo tendré en cuenta xDDD Gracias por el review.

**Fumis:** ¡Hola! La verdad es que Akatsuki tienen un lugar en mi fic que pronto se verá hahahaha es que son tan graciosos los malditos, me es difícil ponerlos como "gente buena". Las cosas pasan de formas raras un día estas en la tierra y al otro día aparece alguien que te sube a las nubes, lo digo por experiencia. Como vez, el trío ItaHinaSai, no fue ahahah xD Prefiero el ItaHinaNaru o el ItaHinaNeji jajajaj gustos los mios :O. La idea era esa xD Kiba es lindo pero bueno, ¡Que se le va a hacer! Yo no me considero mala escritora, me considero sumamente novata que aún está en proceso de desarrollarse, mis más grandes ejemplos a seguir son Susuna y Sasha, algún día… algún día… Y en definitiva, amo tanto al ItaHina que ver tan pocos fics de ellos me mata yo quiero más y quiero que a las personas que le lleguen mis fics se animen también, (Mi primer intento de ItaHina fue un asco) Pero ya me vez en Herederos me fue mejor :D Y este promete ser bueno también. Gracias por seguirme y gracias por el review. Escribo mucho, lo sé xD.

**Blacklady Hyuuga:** ¡Hola! Si ami también me había gustado, espero que este te guste más. Entiendo que estés ocupada me pasa, pero mientras que puedas dejarme un review cortito soy feliz. Akatsuki me encanta, últimamente me comenzó a gustar bastante más. Yo creo que se mal interpretaron mis preguntas, me refería a un lemon no ahora si no más adelante, lo que pasa es que soy pésima escribiendo lemon y tengo que hacerme la idea con mucho tiempo de anticipación xD con respecto al SasuSaku, no me enloquece, solo lo uso si es necesario. En lo personal no va conmigo. En fin espero que te guste y que nos sigamos leyendo.

**Korra56:** ¡Hola! Tengo muchos proyectos, a Herederos le queda poca vida, en cuanto termine soltaré lo nuevo. Gracias por seguirme :D Y como dije antes, usaré el SasuSaku cuando lo necesite xD. Nos leemos pronto.

**karla-eli-chan: **¡Hola! Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por tus respuestas y tu review, espero que nos sigamos leyendo como siempre :D Saludos.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Como siempre pido, la próxima déjame tu nombre para ubicarme mejor. Gracias por tu review en verdad. Todos odiamos a Naruto, es un baka pero es divino xD Nos leemos.

**Kisha-Hyuga: **¡Hola! Entiendo el sentimiento, siempre pierdo archivos de Word que nunca más recupero y ahí se va todo mi esfuerzo de días (Sí, días tardo demasiado en escribir) Exacto, Konan es malota :D Siempre sigo lo que empiezo (O casi siempre) Pero es mi lucha para aportar un granito más de arena al fandom. Gracias por siempre esperar. En verdad gracias. Nos leemos.

**Danielle Franks:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste, espero leernos pronto, saludos :D

**OjosdeLuna:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Muchas gracias por elogiar mi fic los nuevos lectores siempre son muy bien recibidos. Siempre acepto las recomendaciones de mis lectores y como dije antes solo usare al SasuSaku cuando lo necesite, después de todo este es un fic ItaHina. No soy una fan del SasuHina pero a veces leo algo de ellos. Hiashi en el futuro tomará un rol más divertido aún, espero que te guste :D Lee los que quieras, como siempre están para ser leídos :D NaruHina e ItaHina lmL

**AntoniaCifer:** ¡Hola! Sí, te doy la razón Hiashi es un loquillo xDDD Él sabe lo que le conviene y el Uchiha es conveniente así sea 5 años mayor jajaja es broma xD Nooo, muerte al ItaSaku y al NaruSaku, soy anti ambos! De eso ni bromas! Amo el NaruHina, pero el ItaHina me puede, necesita tener más historias y yo hago lo que puedo n.n en verdad gracias por apreciar lo que hago. Siempre que subo algo me pregunto "¿Gustará?" Y a veces me digo "Soy un asco debería dejar de intentarlo" y me llegan esos review que me animan tanto. En verdad gracias por lo de Danielle. Pídeme lo que quieras y en dos semanas como tarde lo tenes, me gusta ser agradecida con los demás. Es pronto esta actualización, espero que te guste :D

**Cinthya:** ¡Hola! Gracias por seguirme, el lemon iba a futuro, no para ya xD lamento si se malinterpretó. El beso está, veremos qué pasa de ahora en adelante. Creo que el review quedó como cortado o algo así, pero en fin ojalá te guste.

**amatista95:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me alegra que mi fic te haya gustado. Yo estoy en contra de esos que no empezaron la historia y ya estuvieron juntos, soy más… tradicional xD Pero en fin, todo se verá en el futuro :D Espero que sigamos leyéndonos :D Saludos y gracias de nuevo por el review.

**FlorItachiUchiha:** ¡Hola! Jajajajaj a Kiba le diluvió jajaj no entendí pero me causó gracia xDD Espero que te guste, gracias por el review. Saluditos.

Gracias a todos en verdad por tomarse un tiempo de comentar mi fic, los adoro :D

Un beso, un abrazo y ¡Nos leemos pronto…!


	6. De ahora en adelante

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 6: De ahora en adelante.

-Yo… yo…

Nadia salía en ese momento, estaba muda delante de él sin saber que decir con exactitud. Él sonrió sin más no había mucho que pudiera decir más no quería intimidarla o algo por el estilo, había notado lo mucho que podía inhibirse y en ese momento no quería aquello. Ella apretó el paquete en sus manos. Se veía encantador vestido de aquella manera, simplemente encantador. Él extendió su mano en dirección a ella, ella supo que quería recibir aquellos rollos de canela ¿Y ahora qué? Una persona por lo general es valiente mientras que no tenga que dar la cara, ¿Y ahora? Él estaba ahí, esperando por ella. Y ella no sabía ni que decir ni que hacer.

Suspiró. Puso en raya sus emociones, si había un momento en el cual se iba a estresar, sería cuando llegase a su hogar y estuviera sola en su habitación, ahí no podría huir de aquellos acosadores pensamientos.

Elevó su mano a la altura de la suya. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando controlarse. Cuando estaba por depositar aquel paquete sobre sus manos… no pudo.

-¿Qué sucede? – Preguntó con el rostro claramente decepcionado.

-Yo no puedo… – Un hilo de voz marcando claramente su sentimiento de duda.

Tenía que huir, tenía que correr, pero sus pies parecían estar anclados al suelo, bajó la mirada escondiéndola detrás de su flequillo y a su vez, embriagándose de aquella fragancia que lograba hacerla dudar aún más. Pero ella no podía… él era su sensei y como dijo Sakura, eso podía traerle muchos problemas a él.

Pero… a ella le gustaba.

No notó cuando él se colocó a su lado, hasta hacía pocos segundos aquel banco en medio del parque los había separado y él lo había atravesado como si nada. Itachi colocó su dedo índice en su mentón haciendo que ella levantarse el rostro, y entonces pudo ver como las lágrimas se aferraban en aquellos ojos evitando salir.

-Hinata-san… – Soltó el al verla así. Sentía debilidad ante esa mirada con lágrimas, una vez por Naruto, otra vez por él…

-Yo tengo miedo. – Respondió sin más.

-¿De qué? – Intento no demostrarse demasiado preocupado.

-Eres mi sensei. – Su voz cada vez se perdí más. – Yo no puedo…

Ella no pudo seguir hablando, él la atrajo hacía ella y la besó nuevamente. ¿Qué no podían? Ya lo habían hecho y lo repetirían mil veces más… Siempre fue la intención de Itachi, ¿Qué era lo que se los impedía? Nada… los miedos de ella eran con fundamento, no obstante no había nada fuera de ellos que se los impidieran.

-¿Y ahora qué piensas? – Inquirió cuando se separaron, no obstante quedaron a pocos centímetros de distancia.

-Yo no puedo… – Susurró nuevamente.

El nuevamente la besó, tiernamente, con cuidado, a lo que ella contesto de la misma forma. Se alejó al cabo de unos segundos.

-¿Y ahora?

Itachi le sonrió cálidamente. Aquel juego le gustaba. Sin embargo Hinata retrocedió dos pasos, alarmándolo de cierta forma. Escondiendo el rostro detrás del flequillo, sintió como las lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos si intentar detenerlas. Pasó saliva como si esta pesara en exceso. Apretó sus manos ¿Qué debía hacer? No lo sabía, estaba muy confundida, aquello estaba resultando demasiado difícil.

Itachi amagó a acercarse. Fue en ese momento cuando ella extendió hacia él el paquete que contenía los rollos de canela. Hinata nuevamente tragó sonoramente. La sonrisa de Itachi no tardó en llegar, cuidadosamente levantó aquel paquete. A continuación se acercó a ella haciendo que levantase el rostro con una de sus manos. Sonrió la ver como su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate maduro. Y sonrió mucho más después de besar nuevamente aquellos labios…

* * *

><p>-Aún no ha llegado Hinata-sama. – Resopló Neji cerrando la puerta de la habitación de su prima.<p>

Caminó tranquilamente por el pasillo. Su tío lo había llamado hacía unos minutos para anunciarle que la familia Uchiha iría a visitarlos por la noche, y que se encargara de todo lo necesario para que la velada fuera una increíble. Llegó a su habitación y se desplomó en la cama, estaba demasiado cansado y ya casi era hora de almorzar y no tenía idea donde estaban Hinata…

Se talló los ojos mientras que se soltó la pequeña coleta que tenía. Se deshizo de su ropa para acostarse nuevamente. Su novia lo agotaba, su tío decidía hacer una cena un domingo y le encargaba todo, el día lluvioso no ayudaba en lo más mínimo y mientras los ojos se le iban cerraban casi sin poder evitarlo pensó en la cena de la noche y en lo poco que le agradaban los hermanos Uchiha…

* * *

><p>-¡Corre! – Le señaló Itachi al comenzar a llover con más fuerza.<p>

Hinata asintió sonriendo tímidamente y tomando la mano que Itachi quedándose en un árbol de copa grande y refugiándose de la lluvia durante unos minutos. El la abrazó con fuerza. Sonrió al ver como su rostro se teñía en colores.

-¿Puedo preguntarle algo? – Inquirió mirando como las gotas de lluvia llegaban a alcanzarla mínimamente debajo del árbol.

-Ya lo estás haciendo. – Una risa corta. Más sonrojos.

-¿Qué… que sientes en este… momento? – Desvió la mirada nerviosa. Su corazón galopaba con fuerza y sintió como el calor llegaba a sus mejillas.

Itachi río.

-Que siento… buena pregunta. – Respondió suspirando. – No soy bueno diciendo lo que siento. Aun así, puedo decir que estoy feliz. – Sonrió moviendo la cabeza negativamente. – ¿Y tú?

-No lo sé… que… que debería sentir… – Calló unos segundos.

-Oh, vamos. – Él le sonrió. Ella se perdió en aquella sonrisa. – Tú lo sabes.

-Yo… estoy feliz… – Susurró aunque Itachi la escuchó claramente.

La lluvia siguió con más intensidad, chocando con el suelo de aquel parque y todo el lugar, las gotas comenzaron a alcanzarlos aún debajo de aquel árbol. Itachi la tomó de la mano y comenzaron a correr debajo de la lluvia. Hinata no supo cuándo, pero casi sin darse cuenta había llegado a la mansión de los Uchiha nuevamente.

Entraron apurados, como locos, subieron rápidamente las escaleras y terminaron nuevamente en la habitación de Itachi, nunca hubiera pensado que nuevamente estaría en aquella habitación, no al menos tan rápido. Y a medida que los segundos pasaban su rostro se volvía más colorado.

Itachi se movió rápido por la habitación. Sacó unas toallas de un cajón y luego se retiró por unos segundos y volvió con ropa seca de mujer. Entró su baño, revisó que todo estuviese en orden y salió de este sonriendo.

-Báñate, te resfriaras.

-¿Y esta ropa? – Preguntó cuándo él la depositó en sus manos.

-Es de mi madre. – Se colocó detrás de ella y comenzó a empujarla hacia el baño. – Me avisas cuando termines.

Cerrando la puerta y dejándola dentro de su baño. Pudo sentir varias cosas recorriendo se persona, sentimientos encontrados, de esos que solo se presentan en específicos momentos de la vida. Casi al instante escucho el agua correr. Se sentó en su cama, reflexionó unos segundos. Itachi no era del tipo de hombres que se iban por las ramas, ni se dejaban llevar por sus instintos, venía haciendo las cosas de forma correcta y quería seguir así, pero la vida le demostraba lo difícil que podía ser aquello.

Minutos después el agua dejó de correr. Su celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó del bolsillo después de oír dos segundos de la canción.

-Hola. – Su voz sonó neutral, carente de emociones al ver que se trataba de un número privado.

_-Itachi. _

-Oto-san. – Levemente se sorprendió aunque no lo hizo notar en su voz.

_-Llegaremos a Tokio en unas pocas horas. _

-¿A Tokio? ¿Sucedió algo?

_-Tenemos una cena con Hiashi Hyuga y su familia. Es una buena ocasión para re afianzar nuestros negocios. _

-¿Con los Hyuga? – En ese momento Hinata estaba saliendo del baño y llegó a escucharlo.

_-Avísale a Sasuke, esta noche llegamos. Nos vemos hijo. _

Y así, sin más el mayor de los Uchiha colgó el celular.

-Sucedió algo… Itachi-sensei.

Y de golpe, sintió la lejanía de sus palabras, como si todo lo que había ocurrido había sido un chispazo que solo duró un segundo, y nuevamente tomaba su rol, era su sensei, su sensei de literatura, el hermano mayor de su compañero, el hijo de un empresario el cual quería tener tratos con su padre.

-Espérame un momento.

Y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Hinata se encontraba sola en medio de la habitación, con el saco de Itachi en las manos adjuntado con el traje que llevaba puesto. Movió los dedos de sus pies nerviosa, pensando que había hecho algo malo, algo que no debía hacer, las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta. Y la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

-Itachi. – Masculló Sasuke rascándose la nuca y bostezando seguidamente. - ¿Qué haces aquí? – El azabache frunció el ceño al ver como Hinata lo observaba.

-Llovía… y yo llegué… y…

-¿Estropeaste todo verdad? – Frunció el ceño de golpe.

-¿Qué… qué dices? – Asustada retrocedió un paso.

-Lo que noto. Toda tu cara lo dice a gritos. ¿Qué paso?

-Yo… Sasuke-kun… en verdad…. – Hinata bajó la mirada, realmente Sasuke la intimidaba y justo ahora no sabía que responder.

-Mírame Hyuga. Dime lo que has hecho.

Subiendo la mirada con miedo, comenzó a relatarle lo que había ocurrido, sin a cada segundo que pasaba la mirada de Sasuke se volvía más dura y tartamudeaba mientras intentaba explicarle todo, no supo exactamente el por qué le estaba contando algo de lo que tanto la avergonzaba a ¡Sasuke Uchiha! Es decir, no eran siquiera amigos. Y al terminar bajó la mirada nuevamente.

-Mírame. – Reprendió él. - ¿Eres estúpida?

-¿Qué? – Descolocada lo observó de manera extraña.

-Que si eres estúpida. – Remarcó la palabra estúpida.

-Sasuke-kun ¡¿Qué dices?! – Un gritó agudo salió de su garganta.

Sasuke avanzó dos pasos y le tapó la boca.

-Cállate, quieres. Escúchame bien Hyuga, ¿Sabes cuantas quisieran que Itachi estuviera interesado en ellas? ¿Tú eres estúpida o idiota? ¿Quieres que te mate? ¿Cómo pudiste decirle nuevamente sensei después de lo que hayan hecho? – Segundos después liberó su boca y Hinata pudo hablar.

-Lo siento. – Respondió abriendo los ojos con magnitud, estaba asustada, Sasuke era completamente diferente a Itachi. – Es que estoy confundida… – Susurró.

-¿Confundida de qué? – Señaló cansado. – Hyuga, en verdad eres estúpida.

-Es que Naruto-kun…. – Y su voz se perdió en un instante al sentir como sus lágrimas llegaban a sus ojos.

-Hyuga, Hyuga… – Suspiró Sasuke llevándose las manos a la cabeza. – Tú y yo sabemos cómo es Naruto, al paso que va probablemente en su vida note los sentimientos de una mujer ¿Y tú piensas en él? – Sasuke negó con la cabeza. – Quiero saber algo ¿Tienes a alguien que lo de todo por ti?

-Neji-niisan. – Hinata apretó la ropa que sostenía en sus manos.

-Itachi es mi "Neji-niisan" y si tú le traes problemas y te conviertes en una molestia para él, ya no pensarás en Itachi o Naruto. – La voz de Sasuke sonó amenazadora, y se volteó para salir de la habitación.

-Sasuke-kun…

-Inténtalo, habla con él pero inténtalo Hyuga. Olvídate de Naruto, el muy baka nunca nota nada.

Y sin más el Uchiha abandonó la habitación. Hinata colgó el tapado de Itachi en el respaldar de la silla y dejó sobre la mesa su disfraz aún mojado. Minutos después Itachi entró nuevamente en la habitación, buscó una muda de ropa y entró en el baño. Detenidamente comenzó a mirar la habitación y encontró varios cuadros con fotos de Sasuke y él cuando eran niños, y tomó uno para mirarlo mejor. Se sobre saltó al sentir el cuerpo de Itachi pegado a su espalda, pasando una mano sobre su hombro y señalando la foto.

-Teníamos cinco y diez años. Aun Sasuke era social. – Sonrió.

Hinata dejó la foto en la estantería de donde la había sacado.

-Itachi-san… – El azabache se alejó de golpe de ella. Y ella volteó. – ¿Qué haremos… de ahora en adelante?

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Este sonrió cálidamente y ella dudó por un segundo.

-Pero eres mi sensei y además…. – Itachi colocó un dedo sobre sus labios.

-Shh… – Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella, se acercó a su rostro y nuevamente la besó con cuidado, ella respondió con torpeza, sintiendo esa calidez interior se dejó llevar por el momento, el compás perfecto y una dulce y sutil sincronía. Luego de unos segundos se separaron, Itachi unió sus frentes y un silencio reinó por unos segundos en el lugar. – En la escuela será un secreto de ambos ¿De acuerdo?

Tomo sus manos, las apretó levemente dándole confianza.

-Sí… Itachi-san…

-Con el tiempo mejoraremos esos modales. – Luego besó su frente. – Iré a preparar el auto, te llevaré a tu hogar.

Segundos después, regalándole una sonrisa abandonó la habitación. Las mejillas calientes de Hinata parecían un tomate maduro, se llevó las manos a su pecho intentando calmar su corazón que bombeaba de forma descomunal ante lo ocurrido, intentando en vano en poner sus emociones a raya, una sonrisa se le escapó por los labios, seguido de unas terribles ganas de patalear, gritar y saltar, deseaba expresar sus emociones a todo pulmón y lo único que hacía era sonreír intensamente.

Nunca en su vida creyó que alguien que no fuera Naruto le diera su primer beso. Y sin embargo así había sido, un hombre que sin dudas era especial, un hombre que sabía lo que quería, alguien que de cierta manera le daba muchísima seguridad y confianza y era alguien a quien no quería decepcionar, ni fallar, ni ser una carga, tal como lo había dicho Sasuke.

-Vamos. – La llamó de repente. Ella no había notado su presencia.

Asintió tomando su ropa, caminado despacio hacia la puerta, imaginando las cosas que podrían suceder, cuando llegó a la puerta, casi con arrogancia él la abrazó, y su cuerpo se estremeció por completo. Le regaló una sonrisa y él sonreía de la misma forma, fue la sonrisa más bonita que hubiese visto en toda su vida, y bajo el semblante frío que mostró la primera vez que lo vio, pudo encontrar a una persona alegre, y que hacía que su corazón vibrara con fuerza.

Y solo había pasado una semana…

* * *

><p>-¿Me quieres decir porque llegas a estas horas?<p>

Hinata tragó pesado, mientras que apretaba la bolsa que tenía en las manos, observó a los ojos a su padre quien estaba de brazos cruzados y con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Oto-san… yo… me quedé a dormir en casa de una compañera, Sakura, y se me pasaron las horas. Lamento si lo hice preocupar.

Aseguró y acto seguido Hiashi chasqueó la lengua.

-Pensé que estabas con los Uchiha. – Sacudió la cabeza negativamente ante el asombro de Hinata. – ¿No te dije que fueras amables con ellos?

-Sí oto-san, Itachi-san y Sasuke-kun fueron muy amables. – Aseguró y sonrió.

-Me parece bien. – Siguió, sonriendo se acercó a ella y colocó una mano sobre su cabeza. – Lo haces bien Hinata. – Su voz sonó levemente dulce. – Cámbiate esa ropa…– Miró la ropa que llevaba puesta y supuso que su amiga se la había prestado ya que no la reconocía. – Tenemos invitados.

-Sí.

Y sin siquiera replicar corrió subiendo las escaleras, estaba asustada, y sentía como el corazón parecía salir de su cuerpo latiendo desbocado. Cerró la puerta de su habitación. Suspiró al apoyarse sobre esta, toco sus labios y sonrió, aquella noche había sido, probablemente, la más bonita y peligrosa que pudo vivir jamás. Sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, dejó la bolsa en el suelo y comenzó a brincar, ahogar gritos, emocionarse para finalmente tirarse en su cama. Estaba feliz.

-Hinata…. – Neji después de golpear dos veces entró.

-Sí Neji-niisan. – Ella levantó el ceño al ver a su primo de traje.

-Hiashi-sama quiere que ponga esto. Por favor arréglese un poco y no tarde demasiado.

Ella asintió sentándose, él dejó el paquete sobre la cama y se retiró. Con cuidado destapo la caja para encontrarse con un bonito vestido azul oscuro con unos destellos plateados, realmente sencillo pero sin dudas hermoso. Se dio una ducha rápida, se cambió y se puso unos tacones negros, aunque los pies le dolían horrores quería estar lo mejor presentable posible. Ató con un moño su cabello en una coleta alta y sonrió, por alguna razón se sentía más bonita que nunca.

El timbre sonó. Neji atendió, ella caminó rápidamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, las bajó con cuidado, entró en la cocina por un vaso con agua y encontró un enorme banquete, se sorprendió mas no dijo nada, estirando con cuidado su vestido comenzó a caminar hacia el comedor. De repente su padre colocó sus manos en sus hombros haciéndola saltar del susto.

-Oto-san. – Reclamó mientras que el mayor comenzó a caminar.

-Por favor, hazlo bien esta noche. – Le susurró.

Sin entender entraron al comedor y para su sorpresa se encontró con la familia Uchiha, Hiashi sonrió entrando y saludando para luego sentarse en la punta de la mesa, Fugaku estaba en la punta contraria. Hinata se sentó junto a Neji completamente sonrojada. Bajó la mirada apenada, sonrió levemente.

-Estamos todos. – Sonrió abiertamente Hiashi.

-Como crecieron tus hijas, incluso tu sobrino. – Remarcó Mikoto observando a los nombrados.

-Los pequeños crecen Mikoto. – Respondió Fugaku haciéndose a un lado para que le sirvieran la comida.

-Así es. Es la ley de la vida. – Siguió Hiashi.

La mirada iba y venía de parte de los Hyuga menores y los Uchiha. Fue en ese instante cuando Hinata sintió un pie justo al lado del de ella. Una sonrisa acompaño a ese pequeño movimiento. Miró a Neji quien miraba a Sasuke. Ambos completamente indiferentes a lo que sucedía, miró de reojo a Itachi quien nuevamente le sonreía discretamente. Todos los hombres estaban de traje y por alguna razón Itachi resaltaba entre todos.

-¿O no Hinata? – Hiashi llamó la atención de su hija.

La nombrada levantó la mirada que tenía levemente enfocada en Itachi. Pasó su mirada por él mientras veía como asentía. Entonces ella lo imitó.

-Sí oto-san.

Rápidamente se metió un trozo de carne en la boca para evitar seguir respondiendo.

-Nuestros hijos son buenos también. Sasuke siempre saca buenas notas e Itachi intenta valerse de sí mismo. – Mikoto sonrió cálidamente.

Y de un momento a otro, perdió el hilo de la conversación. Solo miraba su plato, perdida, sintiéndose nerviosa, de haber sabido que Itachi estaría allí hubiera pensado como no distraerse tanto con sus sonrisas que tan fácil le regalaba. Se hacía tan fácil perderse en esos ojos tan negros… tan profundos…

-¿Y tú Hinata-chan? – Otra pregunta llegó y esta vez de parte de Mikoto. El rostro de Hinata se encendió.

-¿Yo? – Soltó de pronto apenada.

-Sí querida, ¿Cómo vez a Itachi como profesor?

-Él es muy bueno. – Ella sonrió. Las piernas comenzaron a temblarles.

-Sasuke no dice lo mismo. – Suspiró Mikoto.

-Lo es, en verdad lo es. – Replicó nuevamente.

-Sí Hinata-chan – Sonó burlón al llamarla de esa forma. – Lo dice, por algo será. – Divirtiéndose con la escena, Sasuke soltó aquello de pronto.

Los ojos se posaron sobre ella haciendo sentir el peso de sus miradas.

-Claro… es… que… el sensei. – Siguió ella sin saber que decir.

-Solo fui amable ototo, amable como lo soy con todos. – El Uchiha tomó un sorbo con agua.

-Sí claro, lo que digas. – Insinuó Sasuke. – Amable – Masculló.

-Espero que les guste el postre. – Soltó Hiashi quien no escuchó lo último que Sasuke había dicho.

La cena continuó en silencio, cuando Hinata terminó se levantó de la mesa.

-Lo siento padre, no puedo quedarme más… me duele mucho la cabeza.

-Ve a acostarte, de todas formas ya terminamos la cena y hablaré de temas de negocios.

-Gracias padre. – Se inclinó cortésmente. – Lo siento. – Se dirigió al matrimonió Uchiha.

-Ve querida. – Mikoto sonrió de forma dulce.

Hinata dio una mirada rápida sobre su sensei quien le sonrió. Al voltear subió rápidamente las escaleras y se recostó en su cama. Lo que había dicho Sasuke fuera o no con malicia la había desestabilizado por completo. No quería hacer o decir algo que la fuera a comprometer de alguna mala forma.

Un mensaje llegó a su celular segundos después.

"_Sal de tu habitación." _

Era Itachi. Se sonrojó de golpe, dejó su celular e hizo lo que le había pedido. Lo vio la final del pasillo, sonreía de forma tierna al verla. Miro hacia atrás antes de comenzar a caminar en dirección a ella, al asegurarse que no había nadie, rápidamente entró en la habitación de ella. Cerrando la puerta detrás de él la besó sin previo aviso.

-¿Qué… qué haces…? – Tartamudeo sin querer hacerlo.

-Beso a mi novia. – Respondió con una sonrisa coqueta. – ¿Hay algo malo en ello?

-No… – Infló los cachetes, avergonzada.

-Bonita habitación. – La inspecciono rápidamente con la mirada. – Solo tengo unos dos minutos, dije que iba al baño. – Puso sus labios en su frente. – No tienes fiebre.

-Es que…

-Lo sé, eres una pequeña mentirosa. – Sonrió mostrando sus dientes. – No importa, sé lo infantil que puede ser Sasuke, solo no te preocupes ¿De acuerdo? – Hinata asintió. – Así me gusta.

-Esto es peligroso… mi padre…

-Tranquilízate. Confía en mí ¿Puedes hacer eso?

-Sí… – Ella asintió. – Puedo hacerlo.

La atrajo hacia él y la abrazó. Ella lo imitó, sintió como exhalaba con pesadez y eso la sorprendió. Y el tiempo pasó, las agujas del reloj siguieron avanzando cuando se separaron realmente no querían hacerlo, sin embargo así fue y el calor se perdió de a poco.

-Cuídate. Te veré mañana. – Le robó el aliento con un rápido beso.

-Sí, mañana….

Vio una sonrisa de parte de él, abrió la puerta y se despidió. Se quedó mirando cómo se iba por el pasillo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Vio a Neji al pie de la escalera, ambos se cruzaron y ella rápidamente cerró la puerta. Se sacó el vestido rápidamente y corrió a la cama en tiempo record. Unos golpecitos llegaron minutos después.

-Hinata-sama…

-Adelante Neji-niisan.

-Te traje un té. – El muchacho entró en la habitación y dejó la bandeja en la mesita de luz. – Y una aspirina para que te sientas mejor.

-Gracias Neji-niisan. – Se sentó en la cama tapando su ropa interior con las frazadas, y le sonrió al ver como se sentaba a su lado y le daba la taza de té. – Gracias a ti me sentiré mejor. – Tomó la pastilla y la tomó.

-Me alegra ver que estas bien.

Le acarició la cabeza con cariño y luego de que tomó el té se levantó para retirarse. Colocó la taza en la bandeja le dio las buenas noches y desapareció del lugar. Sonrió antes de que cerrar la puerta, Neji siempre había sido tan considerado con ella y sin dudas tenía un cariño muy grande por él.

Se recostó nuevamente. Tenía una sonrisa en el rostro la cual no podía quitar con nada. Se tapó el rostro con las frazadas y sacó su celular que estaba escondido debajo de su almohada y lo abrió. Tenía un mensaje y era de Itachi.

"_Olvide decirlo, buenas noches."_

Pataleó un par de veces inconscientemente, respondió el mensaje con un "Gracias e igualmente" y volvió a dejarlo debajo de la almohada, tendría un largo día el día siguiente…

* * *

><p>La melodía llegó a sus oídos nuevamente. Miró la hora era tarde. Saltó de la cama enredándose con las sabanas y cayendo estrepitosamente al suelo. Golpeó su frente y su nariz de esta comenzó a salirle sangre, corrió al baño, abrió el grifo del agua, se limpió con rapidez y se lavó la cara, tomó el cepillo de dientes y los lavó rápidamente. Miró su nariz, estaba roja por el golpe. Salió del baño y buscó en una de sus cajas una base que le había regalado la hermana de Kiba ya hacía un buen tiempo, se colocó demasiado, y se notaba, pero peor era ver su nariz completamente roja, ni hablar de la frente. Peinó rápidamente su cabello con su flequillo tapó un poco su moretón en su frente, tomo unos cuantos yenes y salió corriendo. La casa estaba vacía ya no había nadie. Comenzó el trayecto a la escuela, corrió como si su vida se fuera en ello. A lo lejos podía ver como sus compañeras la esperaban en la puerta, todos los alumnos habían entrado y sus nuevas amigas aun la esperaban en la puerta.<p>

-¡Hinata! – Gritó Sakura mientras la saludaba con el brazo.

La Hyuga se acercó a ellas corriendo. Ambas chicas comenzaron a reír por el maquillaje de ella. Ino abrió su bolso, la sentó en la vereda a escasos dos metros de la puerta de la escuela, sacó un algodón y una crema, le limpió la cara y colocó una base que iba mejor con el rostro de Hinata. Esta sonrió al ver el resultado, después de agradecer una y otra vez entraron al establecimiento. Llegaron al aula, Sakura entró primera seguida de Ino y por última Hinata.

Itachi estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón. Volteó a verlas y las fulminó con la mirada.

-Cuarenta y cinco minutos tarde. – Sentenció el Uchiha. – Hay una explicación para ello.

Las chicas se quedaron estáticas al lado de la puerta. La voz de su sensei había sonado dura.

-Lo siento sensei – Se adelantó Sakura. – No hay una explicación. Lo sentimos mucho. – E hizo una reverencia.

-Las tres se quedaran en el aula en la hora del almuerzo. – Itachi volteó y comenzó a escribir nuevamente.

Sakura hizo un gesto de tristeza, Ino la imitó. Finalmente levantaron los hombros resignándose y se dirigieron a sus respectivos lugares. Hinata solo pudo apretar los labios sin saber que decir. Agacho la mirada y se dirigió a su mesa.

Lo que restaba de la materia pasó rápido. Luego siguió matemáticas y antes de que Itachi saliera del aula puso al tanto a Kakashi de su castigo para las chicas. Finalmente, a la hora del almuerzo Itachi entró en el aula dejando irse a todos los alumnos, excepto a las jóvenes. Hinata se paró de golpe y habló.

-Sensei… Ino-san y Sakura-san no son las responsables de haber llegado tarde, todo es mi culpa, por favor solo castígueme a mí. – Y le hizo una reverencia.

-De acuerdo, Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san, retírense por favor.

Las nombradas miraron con cierta lastima a la Hinata y luego se retiraron del salón. Hinata bajó la mirada sin saber qué hacer, notó que Itachi la ignoró todo el tiempo y de alguna forma le dolió, además parecía una persona totalmente diferente a la que había visto hacía solo unas horas atrás. Itachi se sentó en el escritorio, sacó dos bolsas de papel y luego se sentó en el asiento que estaba delante del suyo.

-Me tenías preocupado. – Fue lo primero que dijo. – Al menos este castigo sirve para tener un par de horas solos. – Una sonrisa pícara surcó de sus labios.

-Hiciste todo esto porque…

-Sabía que te echarías la culpa. – Él rio un poco interrumpiéndola. – Lo siento, eres tan adorable, tanto que quiero besarte.

El sonrojo de Hinata se presentó rápidamente.

-Agarra tus cosas, iremos a otro lado a cumplir tu castigo. – Volteó llevando las bolsas de papel con él.

-¿Itachi-sensei?

-Deja de decirme así. Vamos, sé bien dónde ir…

Ella asintió, guardó sus útiles y luego salieron por la puerta trasera del establecimiento, subieron al auto de Itachi y se alejaron con rapidez del lugar. Prendió el estéreo de auto, sonó una canción que decidieron cantarla a gritos desafinadamente. Hubo muchas risas de parte de ambos, parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro. En medio de su mundo Hinata reconoció al lugar que iban y tembló un poco.

-Hogar dulce hogar. – Señaló Itachi cuando detuvo su auto. – Es mi nueva casa ¿Te gusta? La acabo de comprar.

-Mi casa… mi casa está del otro lado…* – Abrió los ojos algo preocupada.

-Lo sé. – Respondió coqueto. – Y mira, la ventana de tu habitación da directo a la mía. – Sonrió cuando le abrió la puerta del auto.

-Esto es peligroso. – Itachi le tiró su saco en la cabeza.

-Ahora nadie te verá y después podrás saltar de tu ventana a la mía.

Hinata no dijo nada y avanzó a paso rápido desde la calle hasta la puerta de la casa. Itachi abrió la puerta y ella entró apurada. Era una casa muy grande de dos pisos y amueblada por completo. Caminaron hasta el comedor en donde Itachi dejó las bolsas de papel y su maletín. Y luego se fue a la cocina dejando sola a Hinata. La chicha observó el gran cuadro que había en esa sala con la foto familiar de hacía aproximadamente unos quince años.

-Itachi…. – Susurró al ver lo pequeño y adorable que se veía con ocho años.

-¿Sí? – Preguntó abrazándola por detrás.

-¿Cuándo compraste esta casa? – Inquirió con cierto nerviosismo.

-Era de mis padres, luego se mudaron a la casa que conoces. Hace unos días se la compré a mi padre con mis ahorros. Aunque todo se mantiene exactamente igual. – Ella asintió.

-Pensé que esta casa estaba abandonada.

-Lo estaba de vez en cuando venía una persona a cortar el pasto y controlar que todo estuviera en orden, aunque el sábado vine con mi primo, la limpiamos y ordenamos.

-¿Cuál primo? – Preguntó con curiosidad.

-Se llama Shisui, probablemente no lo conozcas. Te lo presentaré en alguna oportunidad.

-Comprendo. – Señaló y acarició su mano.

-Ven, quiero mostrarte algo. – Hinata caminó acompañando al Uchiha. Subieron las escaleras y entraron en una habitación. – Esta era la habitación de mis padres. Y ahora será la mía, mira. – Se acercaron a la ventana, corrió la cortina y se podía ver como a unos dos metros se encontraba la ventana de la habitación de Hinata. – Sé que es muy rápido pero, sé que la diferencia de edad entre nosotros es un poco grande, que aún eres adolescente y una hermosa sin dudas, lo que trato de decir es que a partir de este momento quiero formar recuerdos juntos.

Hinata asintió sonriendo. De alguna manera esas palabras lograron conectar sus sentimientos. Dudosa acortó los pasos y lo besó tiernamente. Él respondió de la misma manera. Se sentía tan bien con Itachi que de pronto pensó que todo era un sueño, un sueño de esos tan bellos y preciados de los que no quieres despertar nunca.

-Qué tal si empezamos ahora ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?

-Son las bolas de arroz. – Aseguró.

-De acuerdo, se preparar eso.

-Lo olvidaba, además de una mentirosa eres una cocinera. – Él sonrió. Hinata bajó la mirada. – No te pongas así, hoy en verdad creí que tenías fiebre, ya sabes cómo no llegabas…

-Neji-niisan me dio una aspirina anoche, creo que me dejó dormir por ello.

-Qué alivio, en verdad creí que estabas mal. – Un sonoro sonido de parte del estómago de Hinata se hizo presente. – ¿Desayunaste?

Las mejillas de la ojiperla se colorearon de la vergüenza y lentamente negó. Itachi la tomó de la mano, salieron de la habitación, fueron a la cocina en donde había un plato de rollos de canela y dos tazas de té.

-Pero… ¿Y las bolas de arroz?

-Deja cocinando el arroz, tampoco nos vamos a llenar comiendo esto.

-Sí. – Exclamó ella feliz de poder cocinar.

Itachi tomó la bandeja y la llevó al comedor, Hinata agarró una arrocera que encontró después de abrir unas puertas, se lavó las manos, tomó un poco de arroz lo lavó y rápidamente lo puso cocinar. Se secó las manos con una toalla y rápidamente se dirigió al comedor.

-Deberíamos estar almorzando. – Itachi rio divertido. – Aunque esto es mejor, nuestro primer desayuno-almuerzo.

Hinata sonrió sonrojándose con ferocidad. Todo pasaba demasiado rápido, no obstante estaba tranquila y feliz, todo era un sueño. Itachi tomo un rollo de canela del plato lo mojó en té y la presionó lo suficiente para que accediera a abrir la boca. Después ella lo imitó. En medio de las risas el teléfono de Itachi sonó, cuando se estaba por levantar para contestar el teléfono ella se levantó y le dijo que iría a ver el arroz. Él asintió, agradeció y contestó.

_-Itachi. _

-Tsunade-sama. ¿Sucedió algo? – Preguntó mirando hacia la cocina.

_-Sí, una de tus alumnas se fue en horario de clases. _

-¿Lo dice por Hyuga-san? – Hinata volteó y lo miró para luego sonreír y seguir haciendo lo suyo.

-_Exacto, veo que estas al tanto._

-Hyuga-san se sentía mal. Le di permiso de retirarse con su primo que fue por ella.

-_De acuerdo, de ser así no hay inconvenientes. Lamento la interrupción. _

-No, por favor. Para lo que guste Tsunade-sama. Hasta mañana.

-_Hasta mañana._ – Ella colgó primero. Y el guardó su teléfono en su bolsillo y se sentó nuevamente en su silla.

Hinata caminó hasta donde él se encontraba, sonriendo.

-En diez minutos lo prepararé ¿De qué lo prefieres?

-De lo que gustes. – Le sonrió tomándole la mano.

-De acuerdo.

Ella tomó su mochila y de un bolsillo sacó una colita para el pelo. Se lo peinó con los dedos y se lo ató. En ese momento Itachi se paró de su silla, se acercó a ella a unos escasos centímetros y la observó. Levantó su mano a la altura de su frente y corrió su flequillo, con la otra mano comenzó a frotar suavemente en su frente se miró los dedos y vio la base en ellos.

-¿Te maquillaste para verme? – Itachi sonrió cuando sacó su mano de la frente. Salió de la habitación y volvió con un espejo. – Mírate, eres hermosa.

-No fue por eso. – Hinata peinó con sus dedos su flequillo e hizo un puchero.

-Enserio, eres preciosa. – Volvió a alagarla, sus mejillas se colorearon.

-Que no fue por eso. – Y tapó su cara con sus manos.

-¿Entonces por qué fue? – Preguntó sabiendo que la ponía nerviosa. Dejó el espejo en la mesa y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas. – Vamos dime. – Hinata no podía siquiera hablar con las risas que escapaban de su garganta.

-¡Basta! – Chilló intentando zafarse de él.

-No, hasta que me digas no lo haré.

Y él siguió con su tortura. Risas se escuchaban por el lugar, haciendo eco en toda la casa. En algún momento cayeron al suelo, ya colocándose en posición fetal intentando protegerse chilló nuevamente.

-Está bien, tú ganas… Me enrede con las sabanas de la cama y me golpee la nariz y la frete, Ino me maquillo para que no se notara.

-¿Te hiciste daño? – Preguntó preocupado sentándose en el suelo.

-No. Es solo que no quería que se notara nada más… – Sonrió de forma tranquilizadora.

-Debiste decírmelo… sí te había pasado algo. – Masculló.

-Estoy bien, enserio. Iré a preparar las bolas de arroz.

Itachi le robó un beso en los labios y luego se levantó. Le tendió la mano y la ayudo a pararse. Luego la dejó para que hiciera lo que tenía que hacer.

El almuerzo llegó rápido. Comieron entre risas y comentarios halagadores de parte de Itachi hacia su persona y por supuesto la comida. La tarde cayó y Hinata supo que ese día debería ver a Kisame. Cuando pensó en cómo salir de la casa sin que nadie la viese solo se le ocurrió esperar hasta la noche. Itachi la llevó hasta su habitación y le enseñó la tabla que escondía debajo de la cama y una escalera de madera y sogas que se unían con un gancho en la ventana.

-Bajas por aquí y mueves la madera que está justó ahí. – Hinata asintió al verla. – Con eso pasas a la parte trasera de tu casa. Esta es para cuando pases de tu ventana a la mía. – Señaló a la tabla.

-No es un poco peligroso eso. – Ella frunció un poco el ceño, teniendo en cuenta que habían dos o tres metros entre sus casas y estaban a tres o cuatro metros del suelo.

-Para nada, es ancha y tiene esto. – Apretó un botón de un costado y se levantaron unas barandas protectoras. – Solo asegúrate apoyarla bien en el marco de tu ventana, ayer cuando entré en tu habitación calcule bien la medida.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste si apenas la miraste? – Preguntó asombrada.

-Tengo una buena memoria. – Y el simplemente alzó los hombros. – Si tienes miedo yo podría ir hasta tu habitación.

Ella negó con fuerza, él era sorprendente.

-Baja con cuidado, nadie te verá.

-Gracias. – Dijo saliendo por la ventana con su mochila en la espalda.

La joven bajó con cuidado y con algo de miedo, sin embargo quería no temer, después de aquella tarde lo que menos quería era hacer eso. Suspiró cuando tocó el suelo. Alzó la mirada y él la observaba con una sonrisa. Con cuidado levantó la escalera que había hecho. Ella le sonrió, luego con fuerza levantó la tabla que le había señalado, aquella era parte de la división que separaba las casas. Una vez del otro lado sin alzar demasiado la voz la llamó.

-Hinata… – Ella lo miró "_Te quiero…" _aquello no salió de su boca. – Lo he pasado bien.

-Y yo. Gracias por ello. – Respondió con voz dulce y una sonrisa.

La Hyuga levantó la mano y lo saludo alejándose y volteando en una esquina de la casa. Itachi volvió a su semblante típico y perdió su sonrisa. Cerró la ventana y dejó la escalera en el suelo.

-Te quiero… pero que idiota…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: Actualizando como prometí. Ojalá les guste. *No están una al lado de la otra. Está en el mismo lugar que la casa de Hinata, solo que del otro lado de la manzana.

**Juli:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Gracias por leer y como dijiste si se los merecía.

**Amatista95: **¡Hola! De nada, siempre contesto los reviews. Okay yo sentía el "Ya está que salga a la luz" Después de todo durmieron juntos :O Jajaja pero en fin, me alegra que te haya gustado. ¡Saludos!

**Fumis:** ¡Hola! Okay ._. Sí soy cruel, lo reconozco pero no sádica(? Tenía que dejarlo ahí, mi mente iba a colapsar de tantas letras juntas xD Naruto es todo un tema, pero digamos que esta medio olvidado. Itachi iba a corresponder ese beso :3 A mí también me pareció tierno. Itachi es 6 años mayor me equivoque y tenía que dejarlo ahí :P No mires es ItaHina doy asco, lo juro. A mí definitivamente me duele D: por eso hago lo que puedo. Gracias por leer. ¡Saludos!

**Blacklady Hyuuga:** ¡Hola! Aquí traje lo nuevo, espero que te guste y gracias por leerme. Itachi es un bello, bellísimo príncipe. :B Saludos.

**Antoinette Gray:** ¡Hola! Pss no fue tan romántico pero peor es nada. JAMÁS EN LA VIDA voy a aceptar el NaruSaku JAMÁS. Pero por otra parte que lastima que Itachi haya muerto Sí tú no sabes cómo tienes a Kiba menos yo :O Pero puedo decir que es todo un loquito xD ¡Saludos!

**Korra56:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste, gracias por leer, acá te dejo la conti :3 ¡Saludos!

**FlorItachiUchiha:** ¡Hola! Gracias por tu comentario, es bueno saber que puedes visualizarlo. Espero que te guste el capítulo ¡Saludos!

**Danielle Franks: **¡Hola! Gracias por leer, me alegra que te haya gustado. Mis lentes están bien, gracias. ¡Saludos!

**Karla-eli-chan:** ¡Hola! Me alegro que te hay gustado, estoy estudiando y es más o menos difícil, algo que vale la pena. Dentro de poco tengo examen y tengo que estudiar por eso actualice ahora, no sé cuándo lo voy a hacer en el futuro. ¡Saludos!

**Kisha-Hyuga:** ¡Hola! ¿El que te dio cosa? Todo es muy tranqui por ahora, enserio :O Gracias por leer, Kisha, besos.

**Guest:** ¡Hola! Ambas nos enamoramos :O Jajaja ¡Saludos!

**AntoniaCifer:** ¡Hola! Fue muy difícil no hacer lemon, es que la situación daba para que haya, pero quería hacerlo algo más dulce, para eso queda un poco de tiempo. Ya lo verás :O Sakura merecía algo (? Tu escrito está en proceso, pero tardo demasiado. Perdón y gracias por leer.

**Nanami:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Me alegra que te guste, espero que este capítulo también lo haga. ¡Saludos! Nos leemos.

**Diana Marcela-Akemi:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Los aceptó, que me dices ¿Lindo no? Arre xD Espero que te guste. Gracias por leer.

**Fan Hinata Hyuga: **¡Hola! Me alegra tanto que te guste mi historia, ya puedes leer las respuestas de tu pregunta. Gracias por comentar, y espero que nos sigamos leyendo. Saludos.

**Stefany BM: **¡Hola! Itachi fingía arre, los dos estaban pasados de copas. Yo me exijo algo romántico para los dos, veré que me sale. Soy una enamorada de la vida, que te digo… tenía que ser romanticón. Gracias por leer y saludos.

**Caaro:** Me alegra que te guste feia. Te amo.

** .3:** ¡Hola! La continué después de años arre xD Yo también soy una fan frustrada con su historia. En fin, gracias por tu review. Saludos.

Gracias a todos/as, aprecio mucho sus reviews.

Un beso, un abrazo y ¡Nos leemos pronto…!


	7. Adiós Primavera

"Ni Naruto ni todos los personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de **M**asashi **K**ishimoto, solo los tomo prestados para crear mi historia"

.

.

.

.

.

Capítulo 7: Adiós Primavera.

Cerró la puerta de su habitación rápidamente. Se recostó sobre su cama. Estaba feliz, inmensamente feliz y era algo que no podía si quiera evitar ¿Lo quería? No estaba segura, si se ponía a pensar a fondo, no estaba segura de absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho en los últimos días, sin embargo, sabía que era feliz y eso le llenaba por completo el corazón.

Miró el reloj, era algo tarde, probablemente Neji estaría por llegar. Se sacó la ropa de la escuela y entró a bañarse, estaba algo cansada y si bien no tenía fiebre la cabeza le dolía mínimamente. Ya en la ducha, cantó suavemente mientras los chorros de agua caían con velocidad sobre su cuerpo. Revivió aquella tarde una y otra vez en su mente y no pudo evitar pensar en todo lo que aún le faltaba por hacer. Salió de la ducha, se cambió, preparó su bolso de entrenamiento y se dispuso a salir de aquella habitación.

Caminó por el pasillo, al llegar a las escaleras las bajó rápidamente. En ese instante su teléfono comenzó a sonar, lo atendió, era su padre pidiéndole que vaya a recibir al nuevo vecino, Itachi Uchiha. Ella aceptó e hizo lo que le dijo, llevó una tarta frutillas que había preparado a las apuradas el día anterior. Dejó una nota sobre la mesa avisando de que había salido y se encaminó en dirección a la casa de su "nuevo vecino".

Al dar vuelta la manzana tocó el timbre, cuando estuvo en su puerta, los pasos rápidos de él se escucharon. Le abrió la puerta sin emoción alguna, la invitó a pasar y así lo hizo. Dejó la tarta en la mesa hacía, quizá, media o tal vez una hora había estado en ese lugar, llenando su mente de recuerdos, recuerdos que atesoraría.

Itachi le besó la frente y se alejó de ella. Buscó su celular y las llaves de la casa, marcó un número y se alejó en dirección a la puerta, cerró con llaves y volvió justo cuando terminó la llamada. Guardo el teléfono en su bolsillo y la observó.

-Tengo una película y palomitas. Podemos ir a entrenar otro día. – Una sonrisa surcó de sus labios.

¿Por qué se sentía de esa forma? Dejó su mochila en el suelo, él tomó su mano y la llevó hasta la su habitación, nuevamente entró a ese lugar que sin dudas comenzaba a hacerse su lugar favorito. Las cosas avanzaban de una manera absolutamente veloz y sin embargo aquello no le molestaba en lo absoluto. Se sentó en el suelo, a los pies de la cama, esperó callada a que trajera las cosas y apretó sus manos, nerviosa, y con el corazón bombeando de forma descomunal.

La película comenzó, el sol estaba bajando, Itachi se sentó a su lado, los noventa minutos que llevó aquella película pasaron con palomitas de maíz y las manos tomadas. Una vez que terminó, ella bostezó sonoramente, las luces estaban apagadas y la luz del día se había extinguido por completo.

Hinata no supo cuando él se había quedado dormido, separó sus manos con cuidado, sonrió tiernamente al ver como este dormía. Más que obviamente no lo podía levantar, sin embargo buscó un futón y lo dejó a su lado y con cuidado lo recostó sobre este. Buscó unas mantas y lo tapó con ellas. Cuando se acercó a besarle la frente y así retirarse él le susurró un _"quédate"_ y finalmente después de pensarlo mucho, aceptó, eso comprobaba el nivel de locura que tenía en ese momento, se quedaría solo que lo haría después de que su padre se fuera a dormir.

* * *

><p>-Hasta mañana Hinata.<p>

-Hasta mañana Oto-san.

Hinata le dio una mirada antes de cerrar su puerta con llave. Metió en su mochila ropa para dormir y su celular. Cuando las luces de su casa se apagaron completamente abrió la ventana de su habitación, tenía un miedo espantoso de solo pensar que podría caerse, pero tenía que estar tranquila. La ventana de Itachi estaba abierta, aquel puente, si se lo podía llamar así, estaba colocado en su lugar. Con terror, se animó a salir, gateando cruzó los tres metros que la separaban de su hogar. Entró por la ventana luego de dejar caer su mochila primero.

Itachi estaba en el mismo lugar, sobre el futón con las luces apagadas y durmiendo. Con fuerza entró aquel puente, y lo dejó a un lado de la ventana y luego cerró esta. Se acercó a Itachi y se sentó en el suelo, pensando antes de llamarlo ¿Aquello estaba bien? ¿Era demasiado arriesgado? ¿Cómo lograría saber qué era lo que sentía realmente? Hinata resopló, Itachi era todo un hombre, sabía lo que quería y cuando lo quería, no dudaba, no se mostraba de forma diferente y además ella también quería generarle recuerdos…

Fue en ese momento cuando una lágrima escapó de sus ojos, a esa la acompañó otra y que sin quererlo rápidamente descendieron, comenzó a tragarse el llanto cosa que en unos minutos, Itachi terminó escuchando y despertándose por ello.

-¿Qué pasó? – Le preguntó preocupado despabilándose con rapidez.

-Todo esto… es muy hermoso… tengo miedo… tengo miedo de arruinarlo todo… – Confesó entre lágrimas. – Tengo miedo de fallarte…

Un sentimiento de culpa llegó a ella. Se sentía angustiada. Un nudo asfixiante se instaló en su garganta, tenía pánico de hacer las cosas mal aunque sabía que estaba haciendo cosas que normalmente no haría. Apretó sus manos, todo estaba pasando tan rápido…

-No lo harás… confía en mí. – Itachi la abrazó. – Viniste, eso es lo que importa, ya vez como no me fallas… – Hinata asintió mientras que Itachi le secaba las lágrimas. – Cámbiate, vamos a dormir. Y no te quiero oír llorar. Es una orden.

Una sonrisa tímida se instaló en su rostro. Se levantó del suelo tomó su mochila y caminó hasta el baño de la habitación. Abrió la mochila, sacó la ropa de dormir que consistía en unos shorts cortos y una remera de tirantes de color violeta. De repente cuando se miró al espejo se sintió demasiado provocadora con ello y se ruborizó al instante. Luego negó con el rubor presente en sus mejillas y salió del baño con la mochila en la espalda.

En la habitación no había nadie, el futón ya no estaba en el suelo y a cama estaba arreglada. Suspiró cuando dejó la mochila nuevamente en el suelo y miró nuevamente la habitación, definitivamente estaba actuando de forma errática a su personalidad. Itachi entró en la habitación sin camisa y con pantalones de gimnasia mientras que bebía una botella de agua.

-Itachi-san…

El Uchiha bajó la botella y la miró.

-Itachi. – Le aclaró. – Itachi. ¿Quieres un poco? – Le ofreció la botella.

-No gracias. – Dijo ella sin poder dejar de mirarlo.

-¿Qué miras? – Itachi la miró de forma pícara sin dejar de sonreír.

-Na…nada. – Tragó pesadamente, desviando la mirada con el rostro encendido.

-A la cama. – Ordenó. – Es tarde, mañana hay clases.

Hinata asintió caminando despacio rodeando la cama y acostándose con pena. Itachi sonreía autosuficiente por lo cómica que lo resultaba su pequeña novia. Negó levemente cuando la vio taparse hasta la cara, ni que él fuera a violarla o algo por el estilo…

Caminó hasta a la cama, se tapó y la abrazó por detrás, pegando su pecho a su espalda. Sintió como ella se sorprendió. No pudo evitar sonreír… definitivamente le hacía gracia su reaccionar.

-Itachi-san… – Soltó en un suspiró.

-Shhhhh, duerme. – Hinata se coloreó de forma amenazante y cerró los ojos.

* * *

><p>El despertador sonó alrededor de dos minutos, era de esos artefactos molestos que hasta que no los apagas no dejan de dar molestia. Itachi lo estrelló contra la pared y aun así la pequeña molestia seguía dando sonidos.<p>

-Maldito despertador. – Dijo molesto cuando se levantó de la cama.

Hinata tallándose un ojo lo vio tomarlo nuevamente y estrellarlo contra el piso. Esta vez se detuvo. Ella lo miró como un cachorro que teme por su vida.

-Bu… buenos días… – Soltó en un susurro.

Pero Itachi levantó el despertador del suelo blasfemando una y otra vez por haberlo despertado. Furioso abrió la puerta de la habitación y lo tiró por las escaleras. La miró con el ceño fruncido y rápidamente cambio su rostro por una sonrisa.

-Buenos días, preciosa.

Hinata la miró sin entender aquel cambio brusco de personalidad.

-¿Sucedió algo Itachi-san? – El Uchiha la miró de mala forma.

-Itachi. – Reprendió nuevamente. – Hoy no quería despertarme. – Desvió la mirada levemente sonrojado.

Hinata sonrió de forma tímida, su corazón galopó feliz, aquella confesión había logrado hacerla sentir especial. Miró su celular en la mesita de luz.

-Es tarde. – Anunció después de ver la hora. – Debo irme.

Se levantó de la cama apurada. Tomó su mochila con sus cosas dentro, agarró el celular y se dispuso a cruzar de casa por aquella ventana.

-Tú no te vas. – Le dijo reprobatoriamente. – Debes decir buen día con educación. – Itachi se acercó a ella y la besó en los labios. Ella se sonrojó. – Ahora sí… maldición no quería despertarme. – Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír. Colocó el puente, cruzó con miedo y vio como antes de cerrar la ventana Itachi le tiró un beso. Con ello se sonrojó violentamente.

Los golpes llegaron a su puerta, era Neji. Rápidamente cerró la ventana dejando a Itachi confundido y cerró las cortinas, dejó la mochila debajo de la cama y le abrió la puerta.

-Hinata-sama ha despertado. – Dijo aun viéndola en su ropa de dormir.

-Lo siento. – Hinata se talló un ojo. – Me he dormido. – Concluyó con un bostezo. – Bajaré en un momento.

-Solo quería avisarte que Tenten pasará a buscarme y no podré ir contigo hoy.

-No te preocupes Neji-niisan, no habrá problema. – Le regaló una sonrisa amable.

-Te veré más tarde. Cuídate. – Le dio un beso en la frente.

-Tú también. Adiós Neji-niisan. – Hinata cerró la puerta cuando Neji se fue.

Suspiró y recordó la noche anterior para luego correr al baño higienizarse y cambiarse lo más rápido que pudo. Tomó su mochila y guardo su celular, no sin antes ver el mensaje de Itachi.

"_Te tengo una sorpresa." _

Hinata sonrió de forma amplia y luego bajó las escaleras rápidamente. Se sentó en la mesa a desayunar únicamente con su padre ya que su hermana también había partido. El timbre sonó y una de las empleadas atendió y volvió rápidamente a donde estaban ellos.

-Hiashi-sama, tiene visitas.

-Sea quien sea dile que se retire, estoy desayunando con mi hija. – El hombre sonrió al ver a Hinata.

La muchacha asintió y se retiró nuevamente. Pocos segundos después volvió a entrar.

-Lo siento Hiashi-sama, pero el señor insiste en verlo.

-¿De quién se trata? – Dijo tirando la servilleta sobre la mesa, fastidiado.

-Uchiha Itachi, señor.

-¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes? – La miró de forma reprobatoria. – Invítalo a pasar.

-Sí señor.

Y en ese instante Itachi entró por la puerta con rollos de canela en una mano y su maletín en la otra.

-Lo siento Hiashi-sama, ayer me mudé y no tuve la oportunidad de ver a saludarlo, espero no ser importuno al venir a esta hora. – Itachi miró de reojo a Hinata.

-Por supuesto que no. – Declaró el hombre. – Siéntese, ¿Gusta de té o café?

-Es muy amable de su parte. – Itachi sonrió. – Aceptaré si acepta este presente.

-Rollos de canela, los favoritos de Hinata. – Dijo el hombre mirando a su hija. – Gracias. Por favor, lo repito, siéntese.

Itachi se sentó y durante unos minutos comenzó a hablar con el hombre de cosas triviales, Hiashi contestaba de forma cortés y sonriendo en varias oportunidades. Aquella visita resultó gratificante para ambos hombres.

Hinata terminó de beber su té y se colocó la mochila en la espalda.

-Permiso, debo irme se me ha hecho tarde.

-Es verdad, te llevaré. – Dijo Hiashi al ver la hora.

-No se preocupe Hiashi-sama, Hinata-san y yo vamos al mismo lugar, puedo llevarla si ella lo desea.

-Claro. – Hiashi sonrió complaciente. – Ve con él Hinata.

-Sí, oto-san. Nos vemos más tarde. – Le dio un beso de despedida.

-Nos volveremos a ver en otra oportunidad Hiashi-sama. Si me disculpa. – Itachi se levantó de la silla haciendo una reverencia.

-Por favor. – Hiashi sonrió al verlos salir. Ya podía imaginarse el buen trato que cerraría con Fugaku…

* * *

><p>Llegaron a la escuela algo tarde, Hinata bajó rápidamente del auto y comenzó a caminar rápido para no llamar la atención de nadie. Entró a la institución prácticamente corriendo y se dirigió a su sala. A media mañana tendría natación… ya fantaseaba con los torneos de verano.<p>

Se sentó en su lugar y minutos después entró el profesor, la clase paso rápido, cuando cambiaron de hora fue hasta donde estaba la piscina, se cambió de ropa rápidamente y se sentó en el borde de la piscina a esperar a sus demás compañeras.

-¿Hinata-chan… nos has estado evitando? – Le preguntó Sakura mirándola fijamente.

-Lo siento, pero… no es eso, solo estoy preocupada.

-¿Podemos ayudarte? – Inquirió Ino al lado de Sakura.

-No es grave… – Sintió una mirada que podía atravesarla, era Itachi. – Es solo que… esta mañana no he venido con Neji-niisan. – Hinata infló un poco los cachetes. – Su novia lo fue a buscar y él se fue con ella.

Ino rompió en carcajadas.

-Por favor Hinata, tu primo es… ¿Perfecto? Sí, esa es la palabra, déjalo ser.

-¡Ino! – La reprendió Sakura.

-Pero es cierto, lástima que nunca mostro interés en mí. – Comentó afligida. – De todas formas ya tengo a alguien. – Detrás de la frase vino una sonrisa.

-Ino está enamorada. Quien lo viera no lo creería. – Sakura se burló de Ino.

-Por favor, seguidora incondicional de Sasuke-kun. – Se mofó la rubia. A Sakura se le formó una vena en la frente. – A propósito Hinata-chan ¿Qué hay de ti? No hablamos de ese fabuloso chico que ibas a conocer en la fiesta de Naruto.

Hinata y Sakura se lanzaron una mirada cómplice que Ino no notó.

-No lo conoció, el muy idiota no fue. Él se lo pierde ¿Verdad Hinata-chan?

Hinata se sonrojó y asintió. Ino comenzó a reír por el rostro de Hinata. Tomó un poco de agua de la piscina y se la tiró en la cara, luego lo hizo con Sakura y finalmente Sakura la empujó a la piscina y de revote empujó a la Hyuga.

Riendo estruendosamente, su sensei entró al lugar con la planilla en la mano. Las miró de forma sonriente.

-Diez vueltas. Ahora. – Sentenció severamente.

Las risas se apagaron y asintieron mascullando. Una vez que terminaron salieron de la piscina.

La hora terminó luego las prácticas cotidianas. En la hora del almuerzo Ino buscó a Sai y se perdió durante aquel tiempo. Sakura y Hinata se sentaron en una mesa alejada en la cafetería. Mientras comían la chica de ojos jade le preguntó algo a Hinata lo más bajo posible que pudo.

-¿Eres novia del sensei? – La curiosidad brilló en sus ojos, tanto que de ser faroles iluminarían el lugar por completo.

-Sí…. – Respondió de forma baja. – Pero es un secreto.

-Tranquila… no le diré a nadie.

Sakura le estiró el dedo meñique en señal de promesa. Hinata hizo lo mismo y prometieron guardar silencio respecto a ese tema.

El día pasó rápidamente, para ser sincera con ella misma, a partir de ese día todos pasarían rápidamente. Días en la escuela con prácticas por la tarde o escapadas a la casa de su sensei, noches en las que dormían como bebés en la casa de él, fotos y muchos cuadros con ellas desparramados por la casa de él y uno solo escondido en la mesita de luz de su habitación y alrededor de veinte despertadores rotos por las mañanas el primer mes juntos. Abril llegó tan rápido que de alguna forma la sorprendió nunca, ningún mes de su vida, había pasado tan rápidamente.

Esa mañana mientras se cepillaba el cabello, se dio cuenta de que hacía casi un mes que estaba de novia con su profesor, para ser más exactos, faltaban dos días para que fuera quince de abril. Se sonrojó de sobre manera al recordar los momentos que había tenido con él y lo mucho que los había disfrutado. Algo había cambiado en ella y el cariño que acumulaba en su corazón se iba haciendo cada vez más grande ¿Se estaría enamorando? O mejor dicho ¿Estaba enamorada? Por los latidos de su corazón podría decir que sí.

Caminó hasta su mesita de luz, corrió los libros que había a la vista y debajo de ellos encontró un marco con una foto de ellos, sonriendo abiertamente mirándose a los ojos, sus caras parecían encajar tan endemoniadamente bien. Sonrió y se tiró en la cama con el marco en el pecho, se sentía afortunada.

Miró la hora y blasfemó una sola vez, aquel mal hábito de Itachi se le estaba pegando. Sonrió al darse cuenta de ello. Guardó el cuadro y bajó. Desayuno rápidamente como solía hacerlo ese día estaba sola la noche anterior su padre había salido de viaje llevándose a su hermana menor, desde hacía un tiempo que Neji ya no la acompañaba como solía hacerlo y por ello generalmente caminaba sola hasta la escuela, enviando mensajes que eran contestados rápidamente.

Aquella mañana suspiró con fuerza al verlo parado recibiendo a los alumnos. Ino estaba con Sakura la saludaron con efusividad, comenzaron a hablar en la puerta cuando una motocicleta negra paró delante de ellos. Aquella persona vestía una campera de cuero con tachas y unas cadenas colgando, un pantalón de la misma tela ajustado y del mismo color de la moto. Se sacó el casco y se removió los cabellos sacudiendo la cabeza.

-Gaara-kun…. – Susurró mirando al joven.

El chico de cabellos pelirrojos la miró y le regaló una sonrisa un tanto provocadora. Itachi frunció el ceño y se cruzó de brazos. Gaara la llamó con la mano y Sakura miró a Ino y luego a Hinata y la empujaron para que avanzara. Itachi no perdía detalle de aquella situación.

-Hola… – Le susurró ahogadamente. – ¿Cómo estás? – Preguntó nerviosa jugando con sus dedos.

-Eso es lo de menos. – Gaara sonrió al ver ese gesto en ella. – Te necesito. – Automáticamente la tomó de las manos.

Itachi tuvo que usar todo su auto control para no ir a golpear a ese tipo que le tomaba las manos a su novia, ella era de su propiedad. O así lo sentía.

-Preferiría… preferiría que no hagas eso…. – Comentó sonrojándose sin evitarlo.

-Juro que si me ayudas, haré lo que quieras. Te lo prometo.

Hinata se perdió en aquella mirada y finalmente cedió, asintió e intentó separa su manos de él pero le fue imposible. El timbre sonó anunciando la entrada, suspiró aliviada.

-Lo haré, solo que será después, debo entrar a clase. – Su voz salió débil mientras volteó y vio a Itachi aún en la puerta.

-No, tiene que ser ahora. – Gaara puso una expresión triste. – Por favor Hinata… recuerda que me lo debes…

Hinata apretó los ojos desviando su mirada. Suspiró inmediatamente.

-Le diré a mis compañeras. Espérame por favor.

Así fue, Hinata se acercó a Sakura e Ino y esta última estaba esperando ansiosa para saber que habían hablado. Hinata se disculpó y les dijo que no entraría a clase, debía irse. Aunque Sakura intentó replicar Ino la empujó a irse.

Las chicas caminaron y entraron al instituto. No sin antes decir una frase que Itachi logró escuchar.

-Debes dejar que Hinata-chan conozca chicos, es la única forma de la que se olvide de Naruto-baka, Sakura.

Aquello dicho por Ino cuando pasaba junto a Itachi logró llegar a su corazón. La vio subirse a la motocicleta de lado, no sin antes ponerse un casco que aquel pelirrojo tenía de más y ver como este ponía los brazos de su chica en la cintura de él y se marchaban a una rápida velocidad. Chasqueó su lengua y frunció el ceño.

Nadie le hacía eso a Uchiha Itachi en su cara, él no aceptaba esas cosas y por mucho que la quisiera en el momento que ella se fue con él visualizó una respuesta al final del camino, aquello había terminado.

* * *

><p>El viento le golpeó el rostro durante unos quince minutos, completamente colorada y nerviosa bajo de la motocicleta cuando esta se detuvo. Pararon en una bonita casa de vestidos. Gaara bajó con ella y la arrastró hasta el local. Le compró un bonito vestido rosa pálido y unos zapatos blancos de moños.<p>

Salió con esa ropa y guardó su uniforme en su mochila y siguieron su rumbo. Durante otros veinte minutos Gaara aceleró su motocicleta a toda velocidad, pararon en una estación de televisión. Hinata lo siguió sin entender demasiado. Todo pasó tan rápido que cuando miró a su alrededor vio a varias muchachas vestidas en colores claros y bonitos zapatos, varios chicos vestidos de forma similar a Gaara y en aquel momento todo comenzó a hacerse confuso.

-Escúchame bien Hinata, tengo mi futuro en tus manos. – Hinata abrió los ojos de forma exagerada. – Este es un papel para ser el chico malo en un dorama. – Hinata lo miró de forma confusa, cada vez entendía menos. – Estoy a un paso de conseguir mi papel protagónico, pero vez ese de ahí. – Y señaló a una persona de aspecto frío. – Su nombre es Zabuza Momochi, es conocido por ser perfecto para este tipo de papeles a su lado esta Haku Yuki, siempre consiguen los mejores papeles, aunque solo Zabuza es quien actúa.

-No entiendo que es lo que tengo que hacer…

-Es fácil, tenemos que recrear una escena, la mejor ganará el papel masculino de la historia. Ayúdame Hinata, eres una chica tímida y saldrá muy bien en ti y no sobre actuado como con mi hermana.

-Yo no debería hacer esto. – Dijo muy segura de lo que pasaba.

-Por favor, recuerda lo que hice por ti. En verdad estoy desesperado, si no cuento contigo… seré un fiasco y no podré conseguir nunca el papel. – Comentó resignado. Algo en ella pareció conmoverse.

-¿Qué… qué tengo que hacer…? – Preguntó tímida y Gaara sonrió de una forma torcida.

-Se tú misma. – Sentenció sin más.

-Sabaku No Gaara.

Un hombre alto de gafas lo llamó. Gaara la tomó de la mano y la arrastró nuevamente. Cuando se posicionaron sobre el escenario Hinata parecía cohibida y sin mucho que decir, los jueces los miraban de forma extraña y sin decir nada.

-Mi nombre es Sabaku No Gaara gusto en conocerlos, interpretaré de forma libre al personaje llamado Haru. Espero que les guste.

Gaara la miró a Hinata quien no sabía qué hacer y se había quedado de piedra. Él se alejó unos pocos metros de ella y comenzó a caminar en su dirección, la expresión de Gaara se había vuelto dura, apretaba sus manos con mucha fuerza y sus ojos aguamarina podían atravesar a la joven Hyuga.

En aquel momento Hinata comenzó a temblar, abrió levemente la boca sin saber que decir y retrocedió asustada. No sabía que decir para que Gaara no estuviese así de enojado.

-¿Qué es lo que te crees? – Hinata lo miró sin saber que responder. – ¡No soy un niño, no debes cuidarme!

-Pero… pero…. – Soltó en un ahogo Hinata.

-Pero nada. Tú no me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, estoy perdido lo entiendes ¿Qué puedes saber acerca de mis sentimientos? No sabes nada ¡Deja de acosarme! Eres patética.

-Yo no te acoso… nunca haría algo como eso… – Confesó mirando el rostro del joven.

-Entonces ¿Qué haces? Me espías por la ventana intentas saber más y más de mí, ¿Por qué? Solo eres una más de las tantas tontas que me acosan. Me asfixian. – Remarcó con amargura en su voz.

-Es solo que… Gaara-kun me salvó… – Confesó la ojiperla cerrando los ojos. – Ese día… cuando me intentaron robar… tú me salvaste… es por eso que yo… – Dijo con la voz quebrada y sin poder continuar.

Gaara no respondió, la miró confundido pensado en por qué Hinata había citado aquel momento, cuando la había conocido hacía un año atrás. Debido a aquel infortunio ella lo estaba ayudando, puesto a que prometió pagar su deuda con él.

-No lo entiendo. – Soltó fríamente. – No te entiendo…

Gaara volteó y comenzó a caminar en dirección opuesta, cerró los ojos y bajó la cabeza. En ese momento Hinata comenzó a llorar.

-Gaara-kun… lo siento. – Fue lo único que salió de su garganta mientras tapaba su rostro con ambas manos y salía corriendo del lugar.

Un hombre se paró y comenzó a aplaudir. Los otros cuatro que estaban junto a él lo imitaron.

-Tienes talento muchacho, ambos lo tienen. Es una lástima que solo tengamos un puesto. Tú te lo quedas, felicitaciones mi agente te llamará pronto.

Gaara asintió e hizo una reverencia, salió con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro. Miró para múltiples lados sin encontrar a Hinata, salió del lugar y la vio en la vereda llorando. Se sorprendió por ello.

-¿Qué sucede? – Inquirió sentándose a su lado.

-¿Lo arruiné verdad? Me puse muy nerviosa… no sabía que decir… lo siento.

-¿Qué dices? No seas tonta ¡Conseguí el papel! Todo gracias a ti. ¿Hay algo que pueda hacer para recompensarte?

-¿Recompensarme? Creí que… que te estaba haciendo un favor…. – Aclaró su garganta y se secó las lágrimas.

-Dame tu número. – Le dijo. – Pensaré en algo y te avisaré.

Hinata así lo hizo. Luego se subieron a la motocicleta y partieron rumbo a la escuela. Hicieron una parada breve para comer algo puesto a que el tiempo había transcurrido y luego cerca de la hora de salida la llevó nuevamente al colegio.

-Gracias por traerme. – Dijo la joven bajándose con cuidado de la motocicleta y sacándose el casco.

-Gracias a ti, no sabes como he buscado ese papel. – Gaara bajó de su motocicleta. – Te recompensaré. Lo aseguro. – El pelirrojo bajó la mirada, luego la alzó miro de izquierda a derecha y luego a asegurarse que no hubiese nadie, la abrazó. – Todo esto es por ti, gracias de nuevo Hinata-chan. No me arrepiento de haberte salvado ese día, de haber sabido que me ayudarías de esta manera hubiera hablado contigo más seguido. Perdón.

Hinata alzó los brazos, sin saber si abrazarlo también. Dudó y finalmente lo hizo. Ella le debía más a él, quizás si Gaara no hubiera estado en aquel momento aquel hombre la hubiera apuñalado por unos cuantos yenes, se lo debía y estaba feliz de haberlo ayudado de la misma forma. Escuchó el timbre sonar y se separó rápidamente de él. Se despidió y al voltear lo vio parado nuevamente en la entrada. Tragó pesado y le devolvió el casco a Gaara mientras este subía a la motocicleta.

-Te veré mañana. – Aseguró y a toda velocidad se alejó de ella.

Hinata parpadeó un par de veces antes de decidirse a avanzar. Sus pasos eran lentos e intentaba mirar a Itachi que desviaba la mirada. Sus ojos no podían conectarse y ella no sabía que decirle una vez que lo tuviese enfrente.

-Esto… Itachi-sensei… puedo explicarlo…. – Inició dudosa.

Las pisadas rápidas se hicieron presente, un salto hacia ella seguido de un abrazo. Miró sorprendida a la rubia quien no la dejaba hablar.

-Hinata-chan, dime, cuéntame ¿Qué pasó con ese chico? Es muy lindo. – Las mejillas de Ino se colorearon levemente.

-Ino-san…. – Articulo sorprendida por la reacción de esta.

-Ni siquiera entraste a clase. – Continuó hablando de forma atropellada. – Mira ese bonito vestido. Es precioso ¿Te lo regaló él verdad? Vamos al parque, hay muchas cosas que quiero que me cuentes.

Hinata volteó a ver como Itachi simplemente bajaba la mirada y negaba levemente. Su corazón comenzó a doler en aquel momento, sentía satisfacción por haber ayudado a Gaara pero, por otra parte dolía de solo ver la expresión de Itachi.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, cuando las clases terminaron, se dio cuenta que ninguno de sus mensajes habían sido contestados, Itachi la había ignorado y no pudo hablar con él durante todo el día. Gaara no había aparecido por la mañana y dudaba que apareciera en lo que quedaba del día, resopló luego de guardar las cosas en su mochila y caminar a la salida. Kiba iba contándole chistes sin gracia, mientras ella intentaba sonreír. Pasó nuevamente por el lado de Itachi, mientras este despedía a los alumnos, no la saludó.<p>

El rugido de la motocicleta se hizo presente, cada vez se hacía más cercano. Volteó y vio a Gaara frenando en el cordón de la escuela, se sacó el casco y le sonrió.

-¡Preciosa! – La llamó con una sonrisa.

Kiba murmuró un "_estúpido_" para mirarlo de forma despectiva. Shino no se inmutó. Ino gritaba cosas sin sentido colgada del brazo de Sai y Sakura miraba de forma preocupada la situación.

-Ve, Hinata. – Le gritó con sorna Ino sonriendo.

Hinata asintió. Trago pesado y se acercó a él.

-Vamos a tomar un helado. – Sugirió Gaara. – Tengo el regalo que tanto querías. – El pelirrojo guiño el ojo. Alzó la mirada y vio la mirada desafiante que le otorgaba el Uchiha, sonrió por ello sin saber por qué. – Sube.

Hinata volteó. Ino le hacía señas de que se fuera. Pasó su mirada por Itachi pero este ya había emprendido viaje hacia su auto. Aceptó después de dudar unos momentos.

* * *

><p>Al igual que el día anterior, subió en la motocicleta y se aferró con fuerza a la espalda del muchacho. En ese momento quiso golpearse a sí misma, no pensaba, solo se dejaba llevar por el momento.<p>

Pararon en una heladería cercana. Pidieron sus helados y se sentaron en una de las mesas que había en el lugar. Hablaron de cosas triviales y comentaron algunos chistes, aun así Hinata se veía apagada y sin demasiadas ganas de hablar, fuera lo que tuviese le afectaba y Gaara lo sabía.

-Dime Hinata, ¿Tienes novio? – Soltó de buenas a primeras.

-¿Yo? – Inquirió con el rostro colorado.

-Sí, tú. – La Hyuga no pudo contestar, se quedó de piedra. – Realmente no me importa, pero… mi padre me ha regalado el alquiler de un yate por una noche, pensé que querrías compartirlo con tu novio.

Hinata desvió la mirada, sí quería hacerlo sería un hermoso regalo de su primer mes juntos, pero él no había ni uno de sus mensajes ni mucho menos había querido hablar con ella, resopló, no sabía si aceptarlo. Gaara sacó de su bolsillo un ticket y lo depositó en la mesa.

-Creo que está enojado. – Murmuró con la boca prácticamente cerrada.

-Mañana, después de la escuela te llevaré hasta tu casa y buscarás lo que necesitas, yo me encargaré del resto.

-Pero… Gaara-kun….

-Te lo debo, acéptalo.

Hinata asintió dudosa.

El resumen de aquel día llegó a su cabeza mientras estaba acostada, intentando dormir. Cerró los ojos e intentó pensar en que todo se podría arreglar, esperaba desde el fondo de su corazón que todo se pudiera arreglar, ella quería a Itachi y no quería estar mal con él.

* * *

><p><em>Hinata-chan ¿Estás saliendo con Gaara-kun?<em>

Itachi apretó el papel en su mano, resopló cuando lo tiró a la basura, ella no podía estar con aquel chico, ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué de buenas a primeras ella estaba actuando de esa forma? Itachi radiaba de celos, celos desesperantes y abrazadores, celos que no podía calmar. Aquella nota la había tomado esa mañana en clase lo interceptó de parte de Ino para su novia. Un momento… ¿Ella seguía siendo su novia? Sí, sabía que él había asegurado de que todo iba a terminar pero ¡Solo lo dijo en un momento de enojo! Las cosas no terminarían hasta decirlas oficialmente y por ello aquel viernes había sido el día que más le había costado ignorar sobre todo porque ese día era el primer mes que estaba de novio con su alumna.

Itachi no podía aceptar que su novia fuera tan íntima con otro chico, ella era de él, él la quería, aunque la había estado ignorando los últimos dos días.

Cuando salió hasta la entrada lo vio ahí, estaba parado con las manos en los bolsillos, mirando el suelo y una pregunta pasó por su mente ¿Por qué demonios estaba vestido de traje? Ese día, ese día…

-¡Preciosa! – Gritó de un momento a otro.

Itachi lo supo, estaba llamando a su novia. Frunció el ceño, ¿Acaso no sabía que su nombre era Hinata? ¿Por qué se tomaba tanta confianza con su novia? Él era el único que tenía derecho de llamarla así.

Escuchó a Ino chillar a sus espaldas, comentó algo acerca de lo lindo que encontraba a Gaara vestido de esa forma. Sakura intentó callarla en más de una oportunidad y le pedía explicaciones a Hinata. Ella simplemente parecía metida en otro mundo.

-Hola… – Le dijo después de saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

Gaara acortó las distancias y le habló en el oído.

-Tú novio está aquí verdad. – Hinata asintió. – Te demostraré que buen actor puedo ser. – Gaara sonrió.

Le tomó de las manos y le dijo unas palabras para que solo las escuchara ella, sonrió en varias oportunidades e incluso se puso colorado. Desvió la mirada y finalmente abrió su saco de él sacó una rosa y se la ofreció.

-¡Hey, tú, estúpido! – La voz fría salió de las cuerdas vocales del Uchiha. – ¿Quién te crees que eres?

Gaara miró en dirección de aquella voz. Hinata apretó las manos, ¿Por qué se estaba metiendo? ¿Por qué…? No supo que decir en ese momento, no quería que pelearan.

-¿Me hablas a mí? – Dijo Gaara sonriendo, el muy tonto había caído.

-Deja a la Hyuga en paz. – El Uchiha se acercó furiosamente a ella. – No eres un galán, así que largo de aquí.

-Eso lo decide Hinata. – El pelirrojo sonrió. – ¿Verdad que nos vamos juntos?

-Ella no se irá a ningún lado contigo. – Contraatacó el Uchiha.

Gaara le estiró la mano a Hinata para irse. Ino chilló de fondo y Sakura mostró su rostro de no saber cómo actuar. Hinata miró esos ojos negros, ¿Hacía cuanto no podía hablar con él? Días… no supo que hacer, miró a Itachi y luego pasó la mirada por Gaara.

-Lo siento Sasuke-kun. Debo irme. – Terminó para darle la mano a Gaara.

-Perdiste amigo, la dama se va conmigo. – Gaara rio sonoramente. Aquello irritó a Sasuke.

-Te creí diferente, Hyuga.

Esa fue la última frase que dijo antes de voltear y ver a su hermano. Sasuke sabía que este nunca hubiera iniciado una pelea, pero él si podía y lo haría aunque Itachi no se lo pidiera. Escuchó la motocicleta a su espalda y rápidamente se perdió el sonido en cuestión de segundos.

-No era necesario. – Le dijo Itachi a cuando pasó a su lado.

-Lo era. – Afirmó el azabache.

Itachi resopló, él hubiera querido golpearlo, mas solo podía observar y ser un simple espectador, aquello era un secreto que nadie debía saber aunque la sangre le hirviera, él no debía actuar por impulsos.

* * *

><p>La noche cayó rápidamente. Hinata tenía en su espalda una pequeña mochila con ropa y esperanzas. Quería confiar en Gaara, quería que las cosas se arreglasen aunque no tenía la más mínima idea de lo que estaba haciendo. Llegaron a las orillas de un puerto, había un bonito yate flotando en el borde, vio las luces que mostraban la claridad del agua, aquello le pareció un detalle muy lindo.<p>

-Ahora falta la actuación final. – Dijo el pelirrojo y a continuación discó el número de celular de Itachi, pensando que era Sasuke. Al atender del otro lado comenzó a hablar. – Escúchame, me llevo a tu novia en un bonito yate, pasaremos la noche juntos… si puedes, detenme. Estoy en el puerto de Konoha.

Gaara colgó. Borró la llamada y volvió a donde estaba Hinata quien admiraba las estrellas.

-¿Está todo bien…? – Preguntó sin saber que decirle.

-Él vendrá. Esto es lo mejor que puedo hacer para agradecerte. Me acordaré de ti cuando llegue a la cima. Gracias Hinata.

El pelirrojo la abrazó, se despidió y luego se alejó de ella, así como había interrumpido en su vida ahora se marchaba. Hinata entró en el yate y esperó por unos minutos, su corazón estaba acelerado y sin posibilidad de contenerse. El auto de Itachi frenó de golpe, solo había un yate y corrió hacia él. Gaara no estaba por ninguna parte, pero vio a Hinata.

Un hombre se acercó a ella, le dijo algo que no pudo escuchar y ella asintió, en cuestión de segundos el yate comenzó a moverse e Itachi observo el cómo se alejaba de tierra firme.

-¿Qué está sucediendo? – Le preguntó mientras que ella miraba el cielo.

La joven volteó con una sonrisa en sus labios, había ido tal como lo dijo Gaara, se sentía agradecida, lo abrazó e Itachi no supo cómo reaccionar.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho, quise explicarte, quise decirte que no he podido dejar de pensar en nosotros y en que no quiero fallarte, mi corazón duele si me ignoras, duele mucho es un dolor que no puedo soportar porque… te quiero Itachi-san.

El Uchiha soltó una pequeña sonrisa, luego rio por lo bajo. Él sabía que ella no podía simplemente estar con otra persona que no fuera él aunque quizás podría serlo Naruto, pero jamás con ese pelirrojo salido de la nada. Lo sabía y estaba feliz por ello. La abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron así por unos minutos.

Esa noche era la más bonita que había visto nunca.

-Yo también te quiero Hinata-san.

La chica subió la mirada hacia él y sus ojos brillaron. Él no la quería, la amaba, lo sentía de esa forma en la que el corazón se oprime por no estar cerca de esa persona que necesitas. Aunque no podía sincerarse completamente, había avanzado.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio. Luego Hinata unió sus labios con los de él. La noche era cálida, la luna y las estrellas hacían el lugar más brillante que hubieran presenciado. Hinata lo tomó de la mano y lo guío a una habitación. Itachi caminó detrás de ella, ella se soltó, levantó la mochila del suelo y sacó un pequeño paquete de adentro. El Uchiha lo recibió con gusto lo abrió y sacó un pequeño llavero con sus iniciales en él y la fecha en la que se pusieron de novios.

-Espero que te guste…. – Hinata sonrió de forma tímida.

-Es perfecto, gracias. – Itachi sacó sus llaves y lo enganchó en ellas.

-Feliz primer mes, juntos… Itachi… Gaara-kun dijo que esto debía compartirlo con mi novio, no sé lo que hizo… pero estoy feliz de que estés aquí…

Itachi la miró, hablaba sinceramente y aquello lo hizo sentir un estúpido, ¿Cómo pudo no haberle hablado? ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta de lo que ella sentía? Realmente era un idiota.

-Hablaremos después de ello. Feliz primer mes, juntos.

Itachi acortó las distancias y la besó, luego la abrazó con fuerza se sentía como todo un adolescente y no como el hombre que era. Aquella chica había cambiado su mundo, su vida y en aquel momento solo quería tenerla, deseaba amarla como sabía que nadie más lo haría. La volvió a besar y Hinata cayó en la cama, él tomó sus manos las llevó hasta arriba de su cabeza, entrelazó sus dedos y la siguió besando, sus besos pasaron por su rostro y luego por su clavícula. Comenzó a respirar de forma anormal, no tenía nada para decir, solo seguía un impulso, un deseo.

Alzó el rostro y vio a Hinata con sus mejillas rojas como un tomate. Miró una y otra vez sus labios, la besó nuevamente perdiendo el control. Estaba perdido en ella y sin posibilidades de salir. Hinata seguía tan bien sus besos que en su cabeza solo pasaban las escenas de cómo sería su futuro juntos. Bajó su mano y la metió por debajo de su remera, ¿Cuántas veces había visto ese abdomen? La respuesta era nunca, siempre llevaba traje de baño o el uniforme escolar, incluso cuando dormían juntos solo dormían. Quería verlo, necesitaba verlo.

Se separó de ella y alzó un poco su remera, su piel era blanca, suave y desprendía un maravilloso aroma. Hinata tapó su rostro con sus manos con vergüenza. ¿Acaso se acercaría el momento…?

Unos pequeños golpes sonaron en la habitación.

-Servicio a la habitación. He traído su cena.

Itachi se levantó de ella exhalando con amargura, Hinata se sentó en la cama y miró su celular. Cuatro llamadas pérdidas. En ese momento entraba la quinta. Caminó en dirección al baño y se encerró en este. Itachi abrió la puerta de la habitación para atender a la mujer.

-¿Neji-niisan? – Preguntó atendiendo.

-Hinata ¿Dónde estás? – La voz de Neji sonaba preocupada.

-He quedado… he quedado en lo de Sakura. – Respondió dudosa.

-Mejor, hoy no iré a dormir. Me quedaré con Tenten, cuídate. Adiós.

-Eso haré. – Respondió más tranquila. – Adiós Neji-niisan.

Colgó el celular, a continuación lo miró intranquila, esperaba que Neji no notara que estaba mintiendo, sabía que había dudado demasiado y eso llamaría la atención, sin embargo no tenía pensado una excusa, todo pasó muy rápido. Suspiró, de momento no pensaría en ello ¡Itachi había dicho que la quería! ¡A ella! Soltó una sonrisa sincera, no quería pensar demasiado, en aquel momento su corazón bombeó con fuerza, nunca había estado tan cerca de pasar el límite ¿Estaba dispuesta a dar el siguiente paso? Negó, no podía siquiera pensar en ello.

Salió del baño, las luces estaban apagadas sonrió nerviosa y comenzó a andar. Frente de la cama había una pequeña mesa, con un mantel rojo y unas velas encima, la comida estaba servida y creía que lo que había en las copas era vino, sí, probablemente eso era. Se sentó en la silla e Itachi la ajustó detrás de ella. Todo era demasiado perfecto, parecía un sueño.

Comieron y bebieron varias copas, los halagos y las sonrisas abundaban, parecía que nunca había ocurrido algo malo entre ellos. Cuando todo se terminó la luz que los alumbraba, solo escuchaban sus respiraciones acompasadas, no había ningún ruido en el lugar, probablemente era demasiado tarde.

En algún momento Itachi se levantó de su lugar, fue hasta ella y la guio hasta la cama. Se desprendió de la ropa que tenía puesta, su remera y su pantalón hasta las rodillas… se perdieron junto a la de Itachi. Besos y caricias recorrieron ambos cuerpos, el momento era oportuno, había tantos deseos escondidos dentro del cuerpo del hombre que Hinata debía conocer, el silencio de la noche los acompañaba y el sentimiento de cariño estaba presente.

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho _te amo_? – Comentó con la voz apagada, como quien hablase dormido. – Hinata se inmovilizó, su cuerpo le resultaba pesado y el sueño acompañado del alcohol le estaba haciendo efecto, negó levemente. Mover su cabeza había resultado más difícil de lo que creía. – Te amo…

Itachi no dijo más, acompasó su respiración y se quedó al lado de ella, cerró los ojos y no hizo un solo movimiento, él supo que ella lo miraba podía sentirlo, sin embargo no pudo decir más, tuvo que reunir mucho valor para poder decirlo, él no sabía contralar sus emociones ni sus accionares, quería tenerla y al mismo tiempo hacerla sentir especial, quería que supiera que la amaba que no había juegos de por medio, que realmente la quería a pesar de que era mayor que ella.

Fingió haberse dormido, sabía que ella accedería a estar con él después de todo era su novio y debía responderle, quizás no podría simplemente decirle que no y no quería llevarla a ello, por más que lo deseara haría lo que fuera necesario para no estar con ella a menos que ella lo quisiera. En algún momento Hinata se durmió, luego se acurrucó en el pecho de él, en ese momento sintió su rostro húmedo, había llorado por lo que le había dicho ¿Podía sentirse más dichoso…?

Una sonrisa se instaló en su rostro, no se había equivocado al elegir a esa chica, sus sentimientos eran puros, se sintió un estúpido por desconfiar de ella, por no hablarle durante dos días, por volverse un adolescente caprichoso y celoso de sus cosas. Ese era el efecto que ella producía en él y esperaba que así fuera durante más tiempo.

* * *

><p>La abrazó por la espalda con fuerza.<p>

-Buenos días. – Inició, acto seguido bostezó con fuerza. – Sabes, no deberías provocar así a un hombre. – Una risa escapó de sus labios.

-No es lo que crees…. – Se defendió rápidamente. – Solo buscaba mi ropa… yo… no…

-Entiendo, voltéate. – Hinata negó. – Es una orden. – Concluyó el Uchiha. La joven cerró los ojos y accedió de mala gana. – Eres bonita, digna de ser mi novia.

El rostro de Hinata se encendió, esas palabras y actitudes la hacían ponerse demasiado nerviosa.

-No deberías decir eso… – Titubeó insegura. – Me pones nerviosa.

Itachi rio claramente, alzó la ropa del suelo y se la entregó.

-¿No me quieres ver? – Su voz sonó pícara.

-Ya te he visto Itachi-san, muchas veces…. – Aunque su comentario era inocente y cierto, a Itachi le causó mucha gracia.

-De acuerdo, cámbiate. Iré fuera.

Media hora después desayunaron mirando la lejanía de la tierra, aquella noche había sido una de las más especiales que habían tenido, Hinata recordaba su voz en su memoria, se repetía incesantes veces "_Te amo_" y más de una vez la hicieron sonrojar y emocionarse aunque no dijo nada al respecto. Ese sábado, luego del mediodía el yate volvió de donde partió la noche anterior. La pareja bajó de este y caminaron hasta el auto de Itachi, para volver a sus vidas.

Él siendo profesor y ella una estudiante con un romance a escondidas.

* * *

><p>-¡Fiesta! – Gritó Hidan mientras subía el volumen de los parlantes.<p>

Las bebidas corrían entre los amigos. La casa de Itachi había sido plagada por Akatsuki. Los jóvenes no tardaron en notar las fotografías que había en la casa de este, sin embargo no hicieron comentario alguno por ellas, excepto Hidan quien más de una vez afirmó lo linda que era la Hyuga y lo muy interesado que se veía por ella.

-Itachi, deberíamos vernos más seguido. – Nagato suspiró cansado al beber la sexta botella de sake. – Últimamente estás muy alejado de nosotros.

-Déjalo, esas cosas hace el amor. – Afirmó Yahiko con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Konan lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-El amor golpea tu cabeza. – Comentó Kisame con gracia.

Itachi no supo en que momento las botellas de sake se apilaron en un rincón de la mesa, Hidan y Kakuzu hacían fondo blanco separados del resto y cada uno comentaban disparates sin sentido, así eran sus amigos y por alguna razón estaba contento de tenerlos, fuesen como fuesen.

-¡No puedes ganarme! – Hidan alzó una botella y la partió en el rostro de Kakuzu.

Itachi suspiró, sí… fuese como fuesen.

-Debemos hablar luego, hay algo que tienes que saber. – Le susurró Kisame al oído cuando no los observaban.

El Uchiha asintió, en pocos minutos la curiosidad lo invadió.

* * *

><p>Las semanas pasaron rápidamente, Hinata supo mantener el ritmo entre sus clases de natación, la escuela y su novio, su querido profesor de literatura. Debía aceptar que las cosas habían cambiado un poco en el último tiempo, para ser precisos luego del de que cumplieran dos meses juntos, aunque no sabía por qué y cada vez que intentaba saberlo algo ocurría en el medio que le impedía llegar a la verdad que estaba buscando.<p>

El sonido estruendoso del silbato sonando con vehemencia se disparó por los oídos de la Hyuga y sus compañeras. Reaccionó dándose cuenta que se había perdido en sus pensamientos, negó rápidamente y miró a Itachi quien estaba sentado leyendo un libro a unos cuantos metros de ella.

-Préstenme atención. – Kisame aplaudió llamando la atención de las chicas. – Su entrenamiento avanza demasiado bien, se acercan las competiciones que serán los primeros días de Julio, como estamos prácticamente a mitad de Junio debo decirles las posiciones y los diferentes nados.

-Disculpe sensei, pero eso ya lo sabemos. Los estilos son solo, dúo y equipo. – Karin se ajustó los anteojos luego de aquella afirmación.

-Está casi en lo correcto señorita Uzumaki, sin embargo este año se ha añadido un nuevo estilo de equipo. – En ese momento Itachi desvió los ojos de su libro y miró a Kisame, Hinata podía jurar que Itachi sabía lo que iba a decir. – En el nuevo estilo un profesor debe nadar con una de ustedes, no seré yo ya que va en contra de las normas, si no que será su profesor de literatura.

Las muchachas se miraron entre sí, nadar junto a su profesor… ¡Nada les hacía más ilusión que aquello!

-¿Y quiénes nadarán? – Preguntó Sakura con curiosidad.

-A ver… – Pronunció mirando su libreta y tachando algo que estaba escrito. – Hinata, tú harás la primer rutina, contamos contigo para ello.

-Sí, sensei. – Comentó un tanto afligida.

-El dúo serán, Karin y Sakura. – Las nombradas se observaron de pies a cabeza sin decir una palabra. – Cuento con ustedes. – Ambas chicas asintieron. – En cuanto al nado en equipo serán, Ino, Matsuri y Sari. – Las últimas dos se miraron y chocaron sus manos conformes. – De ustedes seis sacaré a la que hará pareja con Itachi. Así que manos a la obra, a moverse, a practicar.

Tomó el silbato y lo hizo sonar. Las chicas saltaron al agua y Hinata se quedó en un borde.

-¿Sucede algo Hinata? – Sakura interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-No, nada. – Respondió y comenzó a nadar.

* * *

><p>Metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y comenzó a caminar, era feliz de eso no tenía dudas pero había algo que la mantenía inquieta. Era la lejanía que sentía por momentos de parte de Itachi, bajó la mirada y pateó una piedra, escuchó como esta chocó con fuerza en algo metálico alzó la mirada y vio un poste de luz, suspiró aliviada.<p>

Repasaba las escenas en su cabeza una y otra vez, esos dos meses que están por convertirse en tres estaban siendo de alguna forma ruido en su cabeza, no sabía por qué, pero algo le decía a gritos que quería avanzar en su relación con Itachi, ser físicamente más íntimos y luego se echaba atrás en su decisión sintiéndose extrañamente mal.

Llegó al parque y se sentó de repente en uno de los bancos.

-¿Hinata-sama?

La joven alzó la mirada y vio a su primo.

-Neji-niisan, hola. – El castaño se sentó a su lado.

-¿Te pasa algo? ¿Estás preocupada por los torneos? – Neji le tomó la mano y la acarició. Hinata sonrió levemente.

-No es nada. En realidad… – Suspiró pesadamente y no completó la oración.

-Si quieres hablar de algo solo tienes que decirlo. No te juzgaré.

-Neji-niisan, tú y Tenten… – La joven comenzó a jugar con sus dedos. – Han estado… ¿Juntos? – La pregunta sonó baja, el rostro de Neji captó la pregunta rápidamente. Sorprendido miró a Hinata a los ojos. – No hagas eso… por favor… responde. – Neji carraspeó un poco.

-Es natural que dos personas que se aman hayan atravesado la línea. – Su voz sonó como la de una persona adulta explicándole de donde vienen los bebes a un niño.

-¿Y simplemente… pasó? – Las palabras salían sin fuerza de su garganta.

-Soy un hombre y tengo necesidades. – Terminó por decir y desviar la mirada.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, a Hinata le atravesaron miles de teorías por la cabeza, sus sentimientos habían florecido en primavera, ¿Era probable que subieran de tono en el cálido y ardiente verano? No lo sabía con exactitud, pero quería saberlo, tenía que saberlo. Debía decirle adiós a la primavera y adentrarse en el verano.

-Gracias Neji-niisan por responder. – La joven se paró de repente y comenzó a caminar rápidamente.

-Espera… ¿Para qué me preguntaste todo esto?

Era tarde, Hinata se había alejado demasiado de él y no volteó. Lo único en lo que pudo pensar Neji era quién era la persona que estaba detrás de las preguntas de su prima…

.

.

.

.

.

N/A: ¡Hola! Me quedó medio larguito, pero espero que les guste /n.n/ Lo iba a hacer más largo, pero es medio tarde y quiero seguir con _Herederos_. No me pregunten en que pensaba cuando metí a Gaara, solo pensé en hacer algo especial para su primer mes juntos y él único personaje de toda la maldita serie que pasó por mi cabeza fue Gaara.

**Antoinette Gray:** ¡Hola! Digamos que estaba re cursi el día que escribí el capítulo, hoy estoy con muchas preguntas y se nota a lo largo del capítulo xD todo va con mi estado de humor xD Lo que dijo Itachi es lo más feo que le puede pasar a alguien, querer a una persona pero no decirlo para no parecer desesperado o algo así. Para tu buena lectura, te cuento que tengo un fic que aún no lo he subido porque no voy a poder mantenerlo, pero está en construcción y luego de que termine Herederos, lo subiré y es ItaHinaSasu, mi primer trío OMG se llamará "Tres no son multitud" pero bueno, probablemente el mes próximo vea la luz. Saludos y gracias por el review.

**Fumis:** ¡Hola! ¡Actualización lista y con ideas para el siguiente capítulo! Tarde pero, mejor tarde que nunca, yo amo lo maldito que puede ser Sasuke jajaja mientras más perro es como que lo amo más (? No, mentira. Amé aquel mendigo capitulo y si fuera por mí los haría así de dulces todos, pero se empalagarían y ya no me leerían D: jajaja igual no tengo tanta imaginación. Creo que el más interesado es Hiashi, pinche Hiashi el maldito se me dibuja en la mente como un "Sí, llévatela y así mis negocios subirán muajajajaja" No sé por qué lo veo así y me resulta chistoso. En fin, gracias por leerme. Saludos.

**Kds:** ¡Hola! Sí, lo es, es todo un amor :3 Gracias por leerme :3 Saludos.

** .3:** ¡Hola! Siempre continuo, gracias a vos por esperar :3 Entendiste bien, pero lo expliqué para que quedara bien clarito por las dudas. Saludos y gracias por leerme.

**Starsolf:** ¡Bienvenida nueva lectora! Gracias por comentar y me alegro mucho que te guste, nos mantenemos en contactos, saludos.

**Danielle Franks: **¡Hola! A mí también me encanta, gracias por leer, saludos. :3

**HanaMiu1: **¡Hola! OMG sí es HanaMiu o.o que halago enorme que no te bañaras por unos minutos para leerme :O gracias en verdad gracias, yo seguía tu fic, que nunca terminaste y borraste aun así no me enojo. (ò_ó) Jajajajaja es broma. Itachi es un chico que maneja de todo menos sus sentimientos cuando realmente son así de fuertes. Él la quiere, eso lo deja claro. En fin, saludos, nos leemos.

**karla-eli-chan:** ¡Hola! Me alegra que te guste lo que escribo, espero que este capítulo te guste también. Saludos.

**Blacklady Hyuuga:** ¡Hola! Te entiendo perfectamente, bienvenida a mi mundo, el mundo de la viuda de Uchiha TTnTT es tan doloroso que Itachi sea jodidamente perfecto que me hace pensar en por que lo amo tanto y ni siquiera existe, después pienso en que mi novio es "parecido" y se me pasa. xD Pero bueno, así es la vida, espero que te guste el capítulo. Saludos.

**AntoniaCifer:** ¡Hola! Ciertamente un año no pasó, pero sí unos meses, perdón por ello. Sasha demora más TTnTT. Por otro lado, Itachi es un pervertido en el fondo, se nota a leguas en sus comentarios :v Hiashi es kawaii, no sé por qué y lo de compadre me mató xDDD Trabajo en muchos proyectos, lamento mi demora, pero prontamente lo subiré. Gracias por el apoyo y nos leemos.

Bien, antes de despedirme quiero que sepan que mientras no subo fic, no me la rasco (Expresión típica de argentinos para hacer referencia a que hacen algo, si fuera "me la rasco" sería que no hago nada xD) Les paso a contar, tengo cinco one-shots en curso que avanzan lentísimo, pero avanzan y tres historias que aunque no pasan del primer capítulo (con excepción de una que va por el segundo) avanzan, lento pero seguro y que cuando suba el capítulo catorce de Herederos, subiré una historia nueva, TODO en lo que trabajo es ItaHina señores, ItaHina, agradézcanlo con un review. Ahora sí, me marcho. Debo seguir escribiendo ahora que puedo.

Un beso, un abrazo y ¡Nos leemos pronto!


End file.
